Lion Eyes
by ArandoraStar
Summary: A horrifying event leaves Ashlynn Peterson dying in an unfamiliar field. After being taken in by the kings and queens of Narnia, Ashlynn begins to wonder what all the fuss is about her golden eyes, and who this Aslan character is that shares them. ED/OC.
1. Chapter One: The Wrong Guy

**_12/06/2010_**

_**So, I've rewritten the first chapter of my story. I like this chapter soooo much better than the original chapter. I feel like it's much better structured and not as rushed as the first one was. It's still just as violent, so be warned! Later on in the story, it will be explained why Ashlynn's entrance into Narnia is so violent. Also, another reason I rewrote this chapter is because I feel like the original first chapter kind of gave my story a bad rep. I noticed that there were way more views on my first chapter than there were on my other chapters, which means that people have read the first chapter and have not liked it and so assumed the rest of the story was just as bad. So, hopefully this version is much more realistic. **_

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, and, if more people liked the other version better, I'll put it back up. :) **

_

* * *

Something odd happened. My mind turned blank and I forgot everything. Then, as soon as they left, my memories returned._

"_Ashlynn?" The girl in front of me asked. My emotions returned immediately after that. _

"_Fuck off, Renee. You don't accidentally agree to sign without your band. You don't forget that you didn't write the songs you are stealing." I shouted, grabbing my guitar case out of her hands and turning away from her in anger._

"_Ashlynn, don't do this. Come back. It's cold outside and you don't even have a jacket."_

_I turned and looked at her. "You care about my well-being now? Didn't think about my well-being when you stole my songs, did you?"_

"_It's late. Let's talk about this at home." _

_I let out a sardonic laugh. "Home. Right. I think I'll walk." I stormed out of the bar, ignoring Renee's protests._

"_Ashlynn! Stop being ridiculous. Jack's going to drive us. Come back! It's not safe to walk home now!"_

The door slammed behind me as I stood outside the bar fuming. I hiked the strap to my guitar case higher on my shoulder and threw a look to my right. There was a group of young men hanging out and acting rowdy on the corner of the street. They were clearly intoxicated and, luckily, had not noticed me. I attempted to pull my low cut top higher on my dress and cursed Renee again for convincing me to wear it. I walked in the opposite direction of the group and forgot about them immediately.

This wasn't the first time Renee and I had been in a fight over issues concerning the band. We had been getting more and more popular as a local band over the past few months, and, not surprisingly, we were noticed by a local recording company. I had just found out that she had gone behind mine and the boys back and signed a deal with the recording company as a solo artist. She had even told them she had a few songs written, even though I had been the one to compose the songs for her to sing with our band. My mind swam with these thoughts as I stormed away from the bar.

"How dare she!" I hissed to myself.

"Hey Sweetheart! Looking for some fun?"

I turned and saw the group of guys from before walking behind me. I rolled my eyes at the idiot as he and his friends catcalled me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with some drunk, frat boys. I turned away, ignoring them. I quickened my pace when I realized that I was in a rather deserted area and out of shouting distance for help, if the need arose.

"Awe, come on Baby! Don't be harsh! We're only playing!" The same guy called out again.

I turned and glared at him. "I'm not in the mood, dude." I continued walking.

I heard trotting footsteps and turned and saw the guy running up to me. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Just having some fun. Hey, weren't you up on stage earlier?"

I nodded and eyed his friends warily. They were watching me with drunken and amused smiles and I didn't like the way they were watching me as if they were expecting something.

"Yeah." I replied shortly, returning my cautious stare to the guy in front of me. He wasn't bad looking, but I found myself despising him just for messing with me.

"You're pretty good at guitar for a girl." He grinned at me and swayed on the spot from his drunkenness. His gaze drifted down towards my chest and my irritation grew.

"Look, can I help you or something?" I asked icily.

"Oh yes you can." He suggested with a wink. I rolled my eyes and turned around. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go of my arm." I growled.

"What kinna guitar do ya play?" He drunkenly mumbled, swaying some more. His friends started laughing and walking towards us.

"Dude, seriously, unless you need me to call you a cab, let me go." I ripped my arm from his grasp and kept walking.

"Come on! Stop being a bitch and chill out. We only want to talk to you." He demanded, grabbing me again and forcing me to face him. I pushed him away from me and tried to get away from him. His friends started laughing from behind him and urging him on.

"Come on, man. You gonna let her just push you like that?" I heard one of the guys ask. I quickened my pace and then felt him grab me from behind quite forcefully, nearly making me trip.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to pull away from him. He and his friends started laughing at me, which made me angrier. When he let me go, I turned around and punched him square in the nose. He let out a shout of pain and his friends, who were dumbstruck at my action, stood still and gaped at me. While he was distracted with the blood pouring from his nose and his friends drunkenly stupefied, I took off running. I didn't slow my pace until I was out of sight of the idiots. I figured at this point they wouldn't bother chasing after me, as I was long gone.

My anger at Renee had disappeared for the moment, as I was too frightened about my experience with those guys to think about her betrayal. My mind started drifting to other things in an attempt to calm myself. I remember noticing different things that night. I noticed how I hadn't seen one car on the road since I started walking. Granted, in was two in the morning, but traffic in Orlando is always busy, day or night. Also, half the street lights had to be out. It was like every fourth lamp was busted. There were no stars in the sky either. Not one. Also, there was none of the usual traffic, human, and animal sounds I could usually associate with Orlando. Dogs were always barking. People were always shouting. Cars were always honking. The time never altered any of these facts. That should have alerted me to the fact that something drastic was going to happen. I'm a big believer in signs. I should have noticed it then.

I was about a mile away from my apartment when I was attacked. My guitar was ripped from my back so violently that my shoulder was wrenched out of socket. I screamed out in pain and turned to see what had happened when I found myself captured between two unfriendly big arms. One of the guys from the bar held me in a bear hug from behind, restricting me from using my arms and holding me off the ground. The pressure from his grip on my arms caused me even more agonizing pain because of my shoulder and I started crying.

I found myself facing the rest of the group as the guy who was holding me turned so I could see them. The guy I had punched was holding a rag of some sort to his nose and it was nearly drenched in blood. His eyes revealed his anger and terror seized me in a tight and fearful grip.

"You fucking broke my nose, Bitch!" He shouted.

"You fucking grabbed me! Of course I'm going to punch you, Douche Bag!" I shouted back. The guy let out a growl of anger and threw his towel to the ground. He approached me quickly and punched me square in the face. My vision went black as pain ripped across my face and blood poured down it. The grip on my arms loosened and I found myself on the ground, unable to hold myself up due to the shock of the punch. I reached out with my good arm and grabbed my face in an effort to somehow alleviate the pain. My dislocated arm hung uselessly at my side as I stared up at the group of guys in fear and disgust.

"This is payback." The guy growled, staring at me hatefully.

"Great. You're such a brave guy. Taking on a small girl with three of your fucking goons. Do you usually beat up ten year-olds, and have moved up in the world by jumping me?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're lucky you're a girl, or your punishment would be more severe." He replied before he and his group turned to walk away.

"You're lucky you're a girl, or this would be pathetic." I yelled back as I stood up and grabbed my guitar off the ground. The intoxicated guy turned around and looked at me.

"What did you say?" He asked threateningly.

I stared at him. "I said you're a fucking pathetic pansy. Attacking girls is so smooth. I hope you go to hell."

I regretted my words as soon as I said that. He started running towards me, which caused me to turn and try and run away from him. He lurched towards me and grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall down on the sidewalk. I shouted out as I landed on my dislocated shoulder and felt something in my side crack.

I felt the guy scrambling behind me and turned on my back. He jumped on me and started punching me where ever he could reach. I tried to fight him off, and when I found I couldn't do so with my arm, I lifted my leg and kicked him between his legs. He grabbed himself and fell off of me and onto the ground moaning in pain. I pulled myself away from him and had to pull myself into a standing position by grabbing onto the bench we were beside and lifting myself up.

The guys friends were just staring at us and exchanging wary glances between one another.

"I think she's had enough, Dean." One of the bigger guys stated. "Let's go home."

The guy I had kicked, who I had just learned was named Dean, groaned and stood up. He glared at me, ignoring his friends. I was leaning on the bench in agonizing pain and still found the energy to glare back.

"Turn around and leave, Bitch, and maybe I won't kill you." I stared at Dean like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? I was leaving. I was going home. You fucking attacked me so I responded. I didn't do shit to you but defend myself. Why don't you just listen to your friends and go home before I get home and call the police?"

He continued to glare at me, so I rolled my eyes and turned around and started limping away. I hadn't taken five steps when I felt a hand grab my neck, pulling me backwards, and something sharp and cold force its way into my back. My eyes widened and I found myself trying to breathe. The pain was so excruciating that I found my lungs were incapable of working. I kept gasping like a fish out of water, even as he dragged me away from the sidewalk and further into the bushes that lined it. I noticed, through my blurry vision, a trail of blood following after me.

"Dean! That's enough!" Another of the guys called. I felt myself pulled away from him by another pair of hands, and heard a small struggle happen in front of me. My vision had become dark, and I found I could no longer see.

"Dean, stop!"

"Back the fuck off, David!" Dean shouted.

"Dude, you fucking knifed her man. You're in for if we don't leave now."

"I'm not finished with her yet." Dean growled back. I felt my body drop to the ground as the hands that held me let go.

"Fine man. Do what you want. But, we don't want any part in this." One of the guys said. I felt hands touch my pants, but I no longer had the energy to fight them. I heard footsteps walking away and I opened my eyes and looked at the retreating figures.

"Help." I whispered, unable to speak any louder. One of the guys turned and looked at me. There was pity in his eyes. "Please." I repeated.

"Dean..." The guy pleaded as he looked over at his friend. My gaze returned to the prick now attempting to undress me. He looked over at his friend and sighed. His gaze turned to mine and hardened.

"You messed with the wrong guy." He stated, before he hit me in the face again. I passed out immediately.

* * *

_Please, please, please let me know what you think! I'll add chapter 15 soon! Don't worry! I know that's the chapter you really want to read. lol._

_Also, for first time viewers of my story, please keep reading! I promise the story gets so much better! _


	2. Chapter Two: Did you see her eyes?

I woke up in grass; not just any grass though. It was the softest grass I had ever felt. I was completely and utterly positive when I woke up that I was in heaven. I was positive of that for about thirty seconds, until the overwhelming sensation of pain took over me. When I realized that I was not, in fact, dead, I began to wonder how in the world I was alive. I attempted to open my eyes, but found them caked in dried blood. I reached my arm up and scratched away the flakes and opened them. My vision was blurry, but I could see well enough to know that I was not in the same place I had passed out at last night. I was in the middle of a field, or so I assumed. I assumed this because all I could see when I opened my eyes was blue; a huge expanse of blue sky; not a cloud in it. Also, when I diverted my eyes to the ground, I saw the greenest grass surrounding me.

In a distance far from where I lay, I saw what looked to be a castle. I was sure I was hallucinating from blood loss though, because the only castle I knew of in Orlando was Cinderella's, and this looked nothing like it. I closed my eyes and gave myself the opportunity to breathe. It hurt like hell. Several ribs were broken and the movement from my diaphragm flexing as I breathed pushed against them greedily. A dull ache encompassed my shoulder and just thinking about it made me nauseous. I realized right after that thought that it wasn't my shoulder making me nauseous; it was the stab wound in my back doing so. I promptly rolled myself over and threw up. I threw up more when I saw that it consisted mostly of blood.

Eventually, I forced myself to move into a sitting position. Just that tiny movement cause me agonizing pain. I was completely out of breath by the time I had risen to my stance.

I looked back over at the castle and saw that there seemed to be some kind of commotion going on within it. The idea of human life being so near me filled my heart with glee. With a new found hope, I wrestled my body into a standing position. I wobbled very dangerously for a few seconds before I found my balance. On an accidental glance at my feet, I noticed that the grass I had been laying in had a huge blood stain on it. I had lost an enormous amount of blood. I grimaced and prayed to God that I didn't die. A glance further past my blood stain revealed that somehow, where ever I was and however I got here, my guitar had arrived with me. Glee much more vast than the glee I had developed upon sight of humanity struck my heart and I limped towards it. I snatched it up in my good arm and turned my attention upon the castle.

Walking was extremely difficult and in the end, after about my fifth step and discovering that something warm was oozing down my back, I decided that there was no way I was going to be able to walk to the castle in my condition. I sat back down on the ground and curled my body around my guitar. I decided that I was going to die. There was no way I would be found in time to be saved and I didn't have the energy to save myself. I put my life in the hands of whatever higher force was out there and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but when I opened my eyes I noticed two things: one was that it was dark outside and the stars were brighter than any I had ever seen; two was that I was being carried at a very swift pace. My eyes drifted to the person holding me and I was completely flabbergasted as to what he was.

"What are you?" I croaked, my voice too hoarse for normal speech. I realize now that my first reaction probably should have been to question why he was carrying me and where he was taking me. However, I was too delirious from blood loss and too certain of my eminent death to worry about whatever safety I may have had in the world any longer.

The creature seemed only slightly alarmed to my addressing him and after giving me one bewildered glance, he composed himself and looked away.

"I am a centaur. What land do whence you come that knows not such a thing?" He questioned back, his eyes darting to mine every so often. I interpreted his question quickly in my head and decided he had just asked me where I was from.

"I'm from Orlando. Are we still in Florida? I don't recognize anything around here." I murmured quietly.

"I'm not sure what a "Florida" is, but I can assure you, milady, that we are in the great land of Narnia, under the rule of the most noble kings and queens." He answered, glancing at my eyes again. He seemed proud of his answer.

"Narnia, eh?" I questioned pitifully. I assumed that meant I actually was dead and this place was the Heaven I had created in my mind. His attention on my eyes was starting to make me nervous, so I closed them in an effort to prevent him from seeing them.

I noticed a rather unsettling pain beginning to reemerge in my back. The centaur that was carrying me had a belt of sorts around his middle. I found out later it was a harness to hold his sword at his hip. As the unnamed centaur ran, carrying me to God only knew where, his harness was rubbing against the wound on my back. I attempted to shift myself in his arms, but at the slightest movement, a horrific pain shot through my body, causing me to scream out in anguish.

"You are beginning to lose the numbness of your pain. The shock from whatever event that has left you thus is wearing off. You have several broken ribs, which will now cause you pain as you breath. The stab wound in the left of your back has surely punctured an organ and you are now bleeding internally and externally to death. Your cheek bones and your nose are broken. Your arm, which was out of socket when we found you but forced back in place by my companion, is useless due to severe bruising." I noticed him cast a slightly nervous glance at my face and eyes once more before looking quickly away. "You were found without..."

"Oreius." A sharp voice commanded. I attempted to look over at the voice spoken, but found I could not do so without causing myself severe pain. "Now is not the time to list her injuries. Wait until we are in the privacy of the infirmary." The voice was female and brought me a certain level of comfort.

As our journey continued, new pain's began arising in my body, in places I hadn't known I had been hurt. In an attempt to block out the pain, I closed my eyes and felt myself drift into an unstable sleep. I was dreaming about a lion running through the woods when several noises surrounding me caused me to open my eyes blearily. Everything was out of focus and I couldn't make my eyes do otherwise. Through my blurry vision, I was able to make out fuzzy visions of creatures looking on at me. I assumed their gaping mouths were at my horrid state. I closed my eyes again and willed myself unconscious.

Through my sleep, I heard bits and pieces of conversations around me.

"Have you informed Their Majesties yet?".

"Not yet, Tumnus. Nephele is on her way to the High King's office as we speak." Oreius responded.

"Do you think Hylonome will be able to cure her?"

"No. The only hope this human has in surviving is in Queen Lucy's cordial. She will pass into Aslan's Country soon."

"I cannot cure her."

"We knew that already, Hylonome."

"Another Daughter of Eve in Narnia, Oreius? What could this mean?"

"I know not, Nephele. But by the mane look at her. Aslan is with her in spirit and body. Did you see her eyes?"

"Where is she?" A small voice shouted jarring me from my sleep. I realized when I awoke that I was on a small cot. I looked over and saw a girl no older than fourteen or fifteen heading towards me with a red flask in her hand. Behind her followed three other humans. Her eyes caught mine and she gasped in horror. The three behind her, two boys and a girl, all had equal looks of horror across their faces. The young girl rushed forward and held out her flask. My eyes closed of their own accord, no energy to keep them open.

"Is that..." A male voice started. I heard footsteps approach my bed quickly.

"No, your majesty." The footsteps halted.

"Status check." Another male voice demanded.

"Five broken ribs, cheek and nose bones broken, stab wound in the lower left half of her back, more than likely punctured the kidney. Severe bruising covering nearly every inch of her body. When she was found, the left arm was out of socket and the muscles in it torn nearly to pieces. Also," The female recounting the damage done upon my body hesitated.

"Also what?" The first male demanded.

"She was found without shorts and with heavy bruising and scratches between her legs, Your Majesties." Oreius replied.

"What?" I whispered deliriously, opening my eyes in shock. Even in my state I knew what he had just said. I tried to sit up, but found I had not the energy to do it.

I felt myself begin to panic as I forced myself into a sitting position. The two boys rushed forward to help me, but a fearful glance in their direction halted their movements. I lifted the sheets covering me and found I was only in my underwear and tank top. I was mortified, not remembering the creep ever taking my pants off. How had I not noticed that in the field? My mouth was open in terror and I started to shake.

"Sshhh. All will be fine." The youngest girl of the four humans told me. I looked over at her as she climbed onto the cot I was on and she hesitated for half a second upon seeing my eyes before continuing. I glanced at the older girl and noticed she was watching me with wide eyes and a pale face. "Open your mouth." She told me, tears in her own eyes. I did so slowly, not taking my eyes off hers. She tipped the flask and hot liquid poured down my throat. It was very soothing and I felt my eyes droop.

"She looks just like..." The first male voice started again, but did not finish.

"By the mane, she is identical." The second male conceded.

"Oh Ed!" Another female voice, presumably the oldest girl, called out tearfully. Loud footsteps left the area I was in, followed by smaller ones.

The last thing I heard was, "Did you see her eyes?"

"Yes. They were the same as Aslan's."

* * *

_This story should start picking up soon. Thanks for sticking around! REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter Three: The Worst Pain

I awoke to a light shining in my eyes. It was morning. At first I was startled, not knowing where in the world I was. Then, the events from the previous day slapped me in the face.

"Good morning." A raspy voice greeted me somewhere off to my right. I turned my head and was greeted with a charming pair of brown eyes. The eyes and voice belonged to a boy a little older than myself, or so he looked. He had dark, messy hair, and really full lips. On these lips there was a very defined frown, as if he hadn't smiled in a long time. A permanent scowl rested on his brow and I could have sworn I had done something to offend him. He was very tall, with lean muscle evident in his stature. My eyes drifted to his hands, as I usually did when first meeting a person, and I was pleased to notice that his hands were rough, probably from hard work over the years. I have always thought you can tell a lot about a person from their hands. My theory has yet to fail me.

I stared at the stranger for a few seconds before responding with, "Good morning," as well.

"Do you know who I am?" He whispered, leaning in closer to me, a hopeful look overcoming his face. I moved away from him uncomfortably. "I don't think so."

"You don't recognize me at all?" He replied shortly.

"Should I?" I replied shortly back.

He looked like he wanted to say yes, but leaned back in his chair instead. He stared at me a little longer, mostly looking over my eyes, hair, and face, before turning away and looking out the window to his left. An angry look came over his face before he spoke.

"My sister Lucy demanded that I watch over you during the night, although I don't see why one of the servants couldn't do it just as well." At this he scoffed, glanced at me, and looked away again with a slight blush. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at his rudeness and was about to respond when he beat me to speaking.

"As it is, I did stay up all night watching you sleep, because clearly I have nothing better to do. I was informed by Peter to inform you of your situation." He paused, looking back at me as though seeking a "go ahead."

"By all means, waste more of your time telling me what the fuck is going on." I retorted, glaring at him hard. He seemed taken aback by my language, but quickly recovered with an equally hostile glare.

"I suppose I have no choice. You were found mortally injured in the field outside of Cair Paravel. You were brought into the castle by Oreius, Narnia's army general. Lucy brought her cordial and gave you three drops of the Fire Flower nectar and all of your wounds were healed. You are the first human to enter Narnia since my siblings and I and so we have doubts of your being a true stranger to Narnia." At this he paused, looking at me with something keen to hope. I gave him an odd look and his hopefulness was replaced with irritation. "You are more than likely some maiden from Archenland who wandered way too far into our lands and was attacked by a rogue group of vagabonds." He looked at me as thought he dared me to contradict what he was saying. So I did.

"Excuse me, Douche Bag, but half of what you just said made zero sense to me and its not because you or your little friends think I'm stupid. Whatever the hell you think this place is, or whoever the hell you think you are, I'm not buying it. Attacked by a group of vagabonds? Really? This isn't the fucking Middle Ages, though judging by the decor in here one would think you all thought so. I wasn't attacked by a gang, Asshole. Thanks for giving me that fucking potion to fix me. It did a hell of a job. I feel great. Now tell me how to get the fuck out of here and I will gladly leave."

His face fell from it's hardened gaze and into one of shock. He obviously wasn't used to a girl cursing, or anyone contradicting him for that matter.

"Where exactly are you from?" He asked, as though he hadn't just verbally attacked me, and I hadn't just verbally attacked him back.

"I'm from Orlando, Florida." His gaze was blank, as though he didn't know what I was talking about. "United States." A flicker of recognition arose in his eyes, but he still said nothing. "Earth." His eyes widened greatly at that.

"I'm glad you recognized that one." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you aren't in any of those places anymore."

"Obviously...wait. What? I hate to break it to you, but we are on Earth, Buddy."

"No. We are in Narnia. This is not Earth. You left Earth and came here."

"You can't leave Earth. There is no other planet in the solar system that can support life. At least, not one that has been found yet. Wait, am I in the future? No, that's impossible. Surely people in the future have better fashion sense than you people must have."

He seemed to take no offense to my jab and ignored my rant. "As it is, I am King of Narnia and as king I must report to my older brother and inform him of your waking." He stood up and looked down at me, deep in thought..

"Shouldn't your older brother be king? I mean, isn't a monarchy hierarchical?"

"Yes. And he is High King."

I gave him a confused look and he waved off my curiosity. "I refuse to get into a discussion of politics with you."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, silently dismissing him. When I realized he still hadn't left, I looked back up at him and saw that he was still watching me. He had a blank look on his face and I could have sworn that, had he not shown his anger earlier, he was incapable of emotion just by that blank stare on his face.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly. I watched him a few more seconds before turning my gaze back to the wall ahead of me.

"Ashlynn. Ashlynn Peterson." I replied. A sharp intake of breath made me turn to him quickly.

His eyes were wide and his face pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping he wasn't about to pass out. He calmed down and looked away blushing.

"Nothing. I'm Edmund Pevensie. King Edmund to you. Hylonome will be by later today to check on you and give you leave to go. Some seamstresses will be by before that time to fit you for some clothes. We can't have you walking around in nothing but your peculiar knickers."

A memory from the night before reacquainted me with my fears.

"Edmund," I whispered quietly. His eyes shot to mine in an instant, searching for something other than what I was calling him for. He looked away when he couldn't find what he needed and mumbled, "King Edmund."

I ignored him. "Did they say if I was..." I couldn't say the word, but he seemed to know what I was talking about because he cast a soft look in my direction before allowing rage to cover his face.

"I left before I could hear anything." He answered between his teeth. He stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind him.

I was left alone in the lightly illuminated room, crying because, though he didn't give me a direct verbal answer, his body language told me my fears were to be confirmed; and that hurt worse than all the other pains I had already experienced.

* * *

_Thanks so much! Review, review, review! Even if it's only to say, "Great story," or "Bad story." I need some kind of feedback. :)_


	4. Chapter Four: Her Name

I was standing in front of a floor length mirror in the room I had just been shown to by one of the maids. Currently, two female fauns and a beaver were taking my measurements and draping all varieties of cloths over me.

That morning, after Edmund had left, Hylonome, the healer, showed up and looked me over and gave me the okay to leave the infirmary. A robe was put over my shoulders and I was led by a beautiful dryad, whose petals were bright pink and whose species I learned from asking her, to the room I was currently in. The dryad helped me bathe and then proceeded to style my hair for me.

"You will be pleased to know, Miss, that you must have the loveliest hair in all of Narnia. Never has a human been seen with hair such as yours." She had told me has she braided my strawberry blonde hair. "It is the color of the sunset. Fair, like the High Kings, and yet there is such an orange tint to it! Like Aslan's mane! And your eyes, Miss! Oh your eyes! Like the Great Lions they are!"

I was about to protest and say that my eyes were only blue when she pushed me in front of the mirror where the three creatures began to take my measurements. I saw my reflection and nearly gasped when I realized my eyes were no longer brown; they were a golden, honey, yellow color. The closet thing I could compare the color to was a cats eyes.

That's what consisted of my time as the fauns and beaver measured me and made me an entire wardrobe of dresses. I was so shocked by my eyes that I nearly forgot to ask one of the seamstresses to make me a pair of pants and a shirt.

"You want boys clothes, Miss?" The beaver asked incredulously. I blushed, and nodded my head.

"Just some pants and a a few shirts."

The beaver reluctantly nodded her head and told the two fauns she could do it on her own. So, the fauns left, leaving only myself, the beaver, and the dryad in the room.

"I swear, one would think you've never seen you reflection from all the staring you are doing at it." Mrs. Beaver commented as she began stitching some trousers and tunics together for me.

"My eyes, they are different." I responded, looking away from the mirror and towards the beaver. She gave me an understanding look.

"You gave everyone in town a right scare, you did. All bloodied and broken like that. And then you open them eyes and oh! They are the same as Aslan. You must have been born by him I swear, because I've seen them eyes only once before and that was on the Great Lion himself." She stated as she started finishing up her sewing job. "There! Try these here shorts and tunics on and see how you like them!"

I pulled the trousers on first, and was pleased to find that they weren't too loose. Mrs. Beaver however was not pleased and demanded I take them off so she could make them looser.

"It's fine, really. I'm used to tight pants and I don't think I would be comfortable in exceptionally loose ones."

She gave me an odd look and threw another pair of trousers at me. These went to about mid-shin, where they were tight around my calves. Around my thighs, the material was loose and I found the style rather comfortable.

Mrs. Beaver made me three tunics. One was really loose with sleeves that went to my forearms. Another was tighter than that one with the same style sleeves. That last tunic was big and fell over my shoulders. I decided its only use would be to sleep in.

I thanked Mrs. Beaver profusely, even though she claimed she had messed up all of the clothes she had made.

"I'm not used to making' boy's clothing. Merelda usually does that."

"It's fine. Really. I will enjoy them, I promise you." With that, she left, leaving the dryad and me alone.

"You should get dressed, Lady Ashlynn. The kings and queens expect you for supper in half an hour."

I nodded my head and allowed the young dryad to pick out a dress for me. She chose a silvery colored one and I slipped it on quickly. She found me a pair of ballet style slippers and I put them on in a hurry.

As the dryad was leading me towards the dining room, I stopped her for a moment and asked her who Aslan was?

"Oh, Miss, he's the most wonderful lion in all the world. But I think that is a question better asked for our kings and queens who are so anxious to see you well!" The dryad responded gleefully, before pushing me into a room. The room turned out to be the private dining quarters of the kings and queens, or so the dryad whispered in my ear as she led me towards the table where four humans sat, looking at me expectantly.

My eyes, of their own accord, darted towards Edmund first, who was staring at me as if he had never seen me before. Then, my gaze traveled over the beautiful lady sitting next to him, who bore a striking resemblance to him, and then to the oldest, blonde boy sitting at the head of the table. I also glanced at the youngest girl, who was smiling at me. I grinned back and walked forward as the dryad announced my presence and well-being.

"Welcome, Lady Ashlynn!" The blonde boy, who I assumed to be Edmund's brother, the High King Peter. "Please, take and seat and enjoy the meal our faithful cooks prepared."

I held back the urge to roll my eyes at his "splendor" in announcing that I was welcome to eat. I took a seat next to the young girl, and across from Edmund.

"Oh, I am so glad you are alright, Miss Ashlynn. I was so worried for your safety! I am Queen Lucy, but don't bother with the title. It usually takes to long to utter, and we are friends, so it needn't be!" The little girl, whom I could now call "Lucy" exclaimed as she filled her plate with food. When she noticed my hesitation towards putting food on my plate, she smiled kindly at me and filled it herself.

"Here, I will put all my favorite foods on your plate. Maybe you will love them too!"

"Lady Ashlynn," The beauty across the table called. I looked up at her expectantly. She watched me for a moment before continuing. "I would like to formally introduce myself as Queen Susan. Just Susan is fine." She smiled and I returned her smile.

"Oh how rude of me." Peter stated. "I forgot to introduce us. I am High King Peter, but, as my siblings have all offered it, you may just call me by my name. You've already met Edmund." He gestured towards the dark king and my eyes followed, only to be met by dark eyes as well. The dark king nodded his head in acknowledgment before returning to his meal. My eyes lingered on him longer than necessary before returning to my own meal.

After the meal, I had expected everyone to say their 'good nights' to me and then disappear. Instead, after I finished my dinner, I lifted my head and found myself being stared at by four pairs of eyes. They were all finished with their supper and they were waiting on me to finish as well.

"Yes?" I questioned, feeling nervous from all of their stares.

"Ashlynn," King Peter addressed me, "Ed has informed all of us of the conversation you two held in the infirmary this morning. As much I have already learned from my younger brother, I would like for you to inform us of what happened before you arrived in Narnia."

I didn't respond, but looked away instead. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Susan spoke first.

"Peter, is it really necessary at dinner?" Susan inquired softly.

"It is for me to ensure the safety of my country and its people."

"Give her some time, Pete." Lucy stated fiercely beside me. "She just arrived in Narnia. Allow her to adjust." She patted me on the arm and I looked back over at her with a small smile.

"It's all vague, anyway. I need some time to recollect my memories." I added truthfully. My memories of the attack were fuzzy in fact, but I also didn't feel like spilling my story in front of everyone at the dinner table.

After dinner, Lucy walked me back to my room, chatting amiably about all the fun things we would do tomorrow.

"How old are you, Ashlynn?" She asked with her arm looped through mine. I looked up at her, seeing as she was taller than me.

"I'm nearly twenty. My birthday is in December." I informed her.

"Nearly twenty! I could have sworn you were much younger. You're so short!" She exclaimed playfully. I shoved her lightly and she giggled. "I'm turning eighteen in a few months. Ed's birthday is in a few weeks, actually. He's turning twenty-one, though he doesn't always act like it.

"I can vouch for that." I muttered distastefully, remembering our first conversation.

"Oh, he wasn't nasty to you, was he?"

"He was a little more than nasty." I replied.

"I'm so sorry about him. He wasn't always like that. I mean, he was as a child, but he grew out of that when we took the throne. After recent events, Ed has become particularly nasty to everyone outside of our family, and even sometimes to us in his family. You can't blame him though, for all he's been through. As soon as he was getting on with it, you come along and bring such horrid memories for him."

"Me?" I exclaimed. "How could I bring him memories. I've never met the dude!"

Lucy gave me a confused look at my terminology but continued on. "Really, it's not your fault, Ashlynn. You just remind him of someone is all; someone he was quite attached to. She died just last year, only a mere day before he was going to propose to her."

I felt myself calm down immediately and my heart ached for Edmund.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Poor guy. Do I look like her or something?"

"Almost exactly. The resemblance was astonishing at first, almost more so than your eyes. Ed saw you being carried through the courtyard by Oreius and was certain that you were she. Everyone in the courtyard thought you were she as well, until you opened your eyes."

"But, I thought she had died?"

"Oh, well, it was assumed. There was never..." She paused and wiped away a tear I hadn't noticed before continuing. "Her body was never found. She went for a ride one afternoon in the Western Woods and didn't come back. Her horse returned, but she had become dumb. She could no longer talk, and there was blood on her saddle. We searched the woods for days and days and found nothing."

"That's awful." I muttered as we finally reached my door.

"Yes, it was."

"Was she from Earth as well?" I asked tentatively.

"We don't know. We found her in the very same field as you were found, only she had no prior memories. Aslan appeared and told us she was special, and we needed to take care of her. So we did, and Edmund fell in love." Lucy replied sadly.

"Aslan?" I inquired, hoping to gain more knowledge on the "Great Lion." Lucy misinterpreted my question, assuming I already knew who he was.

"Yes. We were very shocked, for he usually doesn't appear for such menial purposes." There was a pause in the conversation.

"Were you very close with her?" I asked, turning to her.

"Oh yes. She was like another sister. Susan and her were absolute best friends. Susan's very good at hiding her emotions, but I could tell when she saw you that she was hopeful." Lucy stared at me for a while.

"You really do look just like her. Except for you hair and eyes!" She smiled a watery grin and touched my hair softly. I felt bad for their loss.

"I'm so sorry for you all's loss. She seems like she was a good friend."

Lucy grinned and nodded her head, causing her curls to bounce. "Very much so."

There was a silent pause. "This was her room." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, I don't have to stay in this room if you don't want me to. I can see how it would be offense or rude. I'll even sleep in the stables to avoid hurting any of you, especially Edmund, since he loved her."

"Nonsense. It's the only decent room we have available."

Lucy turned her head to look down the hallway.

"I better go to bed before Peter hunts me down and forces me to it. Honestly, I'm nearly a woman, and he treats me like a child. I doomed to forever be the baby in this family!"

I grinned halfheartedly at her.

"Goodnight, Lady Ashlynn." Lucy bowed and I copied her gesture.

"Goodnight, Queen Lucy." She smiled and left me.

As she was walking away, a question came to mind. "Oh Lucy!" I called.

She turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"What was her name?" I asked quietly.

Lucy paused for a moment. "Ashlynn. Her name was Ashlynn."

* * *

_This story is longer than the others I've been posting. The story line is now starting to pick up some. The mystery of Ashlynn is now beginning!_


	5. Chapter Five: Arranged Marriages

_I should probably mention that my chapter titles don't really have a lot to do with the plot of the chapter. I take my chapter titles from the last words of the chapter or my favorite subjects from the chapter. So, you should be warned that there are no arranged marriages in this chapter. The topic is only discussed jokingly at the end of Chapter 5. :)_

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling awful. I dreaded having to face any of the Pevensie's with the knowledge that I not only bore a striking resemblance to a deceased friend of theirs, but I also shared a name with the same deceased friend. And, I was sleeping in her room.

The sun was bright when I opened the doors to my balcony and stepped onto it. I smelled the ocean before I saw it. When I did see it, I was filled with a contented happiness for just a moment. That happiness was ruined when the dryad from the previous day flitted into my room and started shouting at me for being so improperly dressed. I was only in my tank top and boy-shorts that I had been found in. I had washed them the day previous and set them to dry before I went to dinner.

The dryad the proceeded to whisk me away to the bathroom area where she scrubbed me until I was red. She then forced me into a light blue dress and shoved pretty slippers on my feet. I complained when she attempted to put makeup on my face, so she didn't do so.

"At least allow me to fix your hair." She demanded. I allowed her to do such and she braided and plaited my hair into a beautiful, yet casual ponytail. She insisted upon interweaving flowers into my hair so much that I allowed her to do so, explaining to her that she would be the one to remove them from the tangled mess before I went to bed later that night.

I found I wasn't hungry that morning and decided to skip breakfast and go straight to the castle grounds. Merie, the dryad, took it upon herself to give me a tour of the grounds. She was so giddy and happy that I found I could not resist the happiness radiating off of her. I laughed and smiled along with her as we walked through the gardens causing mischief.

"Watch this, Miss Ashlynn." Merie called. I turned and watched her as she touched a blue flower and her petals changed colors. I laughed loudly.

"You can change colors?"

"Did I not just answer your question, Lady Ashlynn?" Merie broke into another fit of giggles and floated away from me and towards another flower bush.

"Miss," A small voice asked me. I looked down towards the voice and saw a small mouse looking up at me with big eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Aslan's daughter?" It squeaked.

"Um, no." I replied with a confused look. Why did everyone keep bringing up this Aslan character around me?

"It's just that you have his eyes, Miss. And the color of your hair is like his mane. And as I stand here near you, I am comforted." The little mouse replied bashfully.

"Isn't he a lion?" I asked, smiling slightly at him.

"Oh yes, Miss. A great big lion with the kindest heart."

"Well then, how could I be his daughter if I am a human?" I logically asked him. He smiled a whiskery smile up at me.

"Aslan can create anything he wishes. He created Narnia. And if he wished to have a daughter, he could make her whatever he wanted." He replied, before bowing his little head and scurrying away.

I had several more encounters such as that before Merie and I left the garden.

I sat down on a stone bench outside of the castle and sighed, closing my eyes and breathing in the perfumes of the garden.

"I don't understand how I can bear a striking resemblance to a lion." I commented to Merie.

"It's in your eyes and aura, Miss Ashlynn." Merie replied. "You bring comfort to those around you, and no one can mistake those eyes. And he's not just a lion. He is the true King of Narnia, the Creator. He makes all things in Narnia possible. He defeated the White Witch during the Battle of Beruna and brought peace back to Narnia after the Hundred Year Winter."

For some odd reason, everything that she had just mentioned seemed familiar, as if I had heard the story once before.

"Good evening, Miss Ashlynn." I heard a familiar voice call. I turned and saw Lucy approaching me with a wide smile.

"If I may, Lady Ashlynn, take my leave?" Merie requested. I rolled my eyes at her with a small smile.

"Get out of my sight." I replied jokingly. She giggled and flitted away with the wind.

I stood up at the approach of Lucy and bowed before her. She laughed at me and told me to get up.

"Honestly, Ashlynn, are we not friends?" Lucy gave me a coy smile and I laughed at her.

"What brings you to the castle grounds this fine evening, Oh Queen." I asked teasingly.

She smiled, "I was searching for you. You weren't at breakfast!"

"I wasn't hungry this morning, and I was hoping to explore the castle and grounds." I replied.

"Did you get to do so?"

"Merie showed me the grounds, but I have yet to see the castle." I replied thoughtfully.

"Well, allow me to give you a tour then! Come along!" I followed Lucy into the castle and she gave me her grand tour. After climbing many staircases and running down many hallways, Lucy and I finished our tour in front of two huge and grand doors. She pushed them open and I followed her into the huge room.

Natural light illuminated the room through an enormous set of bay windows overlooking the sea. In front of the bay windows was a dais, and upon it were four ornate thrones. There was such a ethereal appearance about the thrones that I couldn't help but gasp. Lucy smiled at me.

"Aslan, himself, created our thrones. And he designed our crowns." She commented, lightly touching the circlet on her head. I smiled at her and approached the dais.

I turned to her. "May I?"

She giggled. "Of course."

I walked up the steps and towards the thrones. They were absolutely beautiful. I couldn't resist running my hands along the arms of one.

"That is Edmund's throne." Lucy commented with a small smirk. I glanced at her and removed my hand, wondering why I had automatically approached that particular throne.

"And which is yours?" I asked.

"The one over there." Lucy responded, pointing at her throne. I gave her a coy look before plopping down in it.

"I have overtaken your thrown. You must now bow down to me, oh Fallen Queen." I stated comically. Lucy laughed at me and shooed me away from her thrown. I danced away from the dais and approached the floor in front of it. Lucy took a seat in her thrown casually and watched me, giggling softly to herself.

"Is this where you lot hold balls?" I inquired loudly, my voice echoing off the walls.

"Yes. And other ceremonies." She replied. I smiled up at her and twirled around, pretending to be a part of a ball. She laughed at me.

"Were you a dancer on Earth?" She joked, as I continued to spin and dance around in a silly fashion.

"Oh yes, I was the best dancer Earth has ever seen. I can do all sorts of dances." I replied back with a goofy grin.

"Earth must have been lacking in dancers then." A male voice called from the doorway. I stopped dancing and turned to saw Edmund leaning against the wall with a playful grin on his face.

"Obviously you have no taste in dancing, Edmund. As you can see, she must be the finest in all of Narnia!" Lucy called out playfully, jumping from her throne and joining me once again in twirling. We were both red faced from laughing and dancing by the time we stopped playing around.

"Perhaps you should consider dance lessons before the ball later this week." Edmund stated from his position against the wall.

Instead of taking offense to his jab, I turned to Lucy. "A ball?"

Lucy smiled widely. "Yes. The annual Fall Ball. We celebrate the changing of the seasons." She explained.

"Do I have to go?" I asked with a frown.

"Don't even try. I've been trying to get out of them since we first took the thrown. It's no use. Susan will have your head if you don't go." Edmund explained, pushing up from the wall and approaching us. I glanced at him. The light from the bay windows behind Lucy and I were casting such a light on him that he seemed to glow. His silver crown gleamed in the light and he truly looked like a king. My heart fluttered and I wondered why it would do such a thing.

"They wouldn't be so bad if you participated in dancing during them Edmund." Lucy berated him.

"I do dance!" He defended. "I just don't accept every maiden's hand when she comes batting her eyelashes at me and asking me if I could "spare a dance with a lonely girl."

I laughed at him and this seemed to please him more than aggravate him.

"I don't think I could say yes to that either, Edmund." I agreed with a smile.

"You really need to start lightening up, Ed. Peter is now starting to consider accepting suitors for himself and Susan, and that means you and I will be next, sooner than you think." Lucy stated with a small frown. Edmund paled and looked to the floor. Lucy, having obviously regretted what she had said, put an arm on her brothers shoulder.

"It won't be for a while, I'm sure. But, I'm just acknowledging the fact that it is our duty to do whatever it is Peter asks of us." She said softly.

Edmund nodded his head and muttered. "The duties of a king."

"And a queen." Lucy added.

There was a pregnant pause before, "So, about these dance lessons. I think they're a great idea. I have no idea how you people dance and I would rather not make a fool of myself in public. Besides, if Peter is how you two say he is, then I'm sure he's trying to arrange a marriage for me as well. I need to be tip top so I don't have to marry some old fat guy."

Lucy and Edmund stared at me with blank looks for a few seconds before laughter burst from the two of them. I smiled, feeling accomplished.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Please review. :)_


	6. Chapter Six: The Lion

_I received my first review! Yay! Thank you so much Bexxii! It's good to know that my story is being enjoyed! So, since Bexxii is my first reviewer EVER, she gets my Reviewer of the Month award! Woo Bexxii! Look for your name in my story in an update soon!_

* * *

In the end, dance lessons did prove to be a good idea. Narnian dances were a lot more complicated than I had predicted and I could not have just learned them from watching other dancers. Several times throughout the lessons my instructor commented on my natural talent. I couldn't decide if he was bluffing in order to earn my affections, or being sincere. He kept congratulating me on my grace and poise, and at one point I couldn't help but snort.

"Whatever is the matter, Milady?" The faun inquired as everyone in the lesson turned to look at me.

"Nothing. So sorry for the interruption. Please, proceed." I responding, blushing furiously.

Every dance partner I had during the lesson had commented on my eyes and my "comforting aura." I was getting used to these comments, but I still had yet to figure out who this Aslan character was. Apparently, he created Narnia, defeated some witch, placed the Pevensie's as the monarchs, and was a lion. Everyone was keen to talk about how glorious he was, but no one seemed to know where he was. I was beginning to doubt his existence.

After my dance lessons, I was whisked away by Queen Susan, who had overseen the lessons, to the market to find material for a ball gown.

The market was very busy and colorful and full of grand multitudes of creatures. Each creature would greet the queen with a bow and me with a shocked glance and an inquiry of "the great lion." Susan would always answer for me before bidding the creatures farewell.

"Thanks for that." I muttered after Susan had shooed away a minotaur who had fearfully fallen to his knees before me exclaiming that he would give his life for Aslan in repentance for his sins if I saw fit.

"It is no trouble. The people of Narnia are fiercely loyal to Aslan. Your resemblance to him makes them believe that you are a messenger from him." Susan stated as she walked over to a stand. "Blue or red?" She asked, holding out two separate materials for me to choose between. I chose the red silk.

"Do you think I am?" I asked her, referring to being Aslan's messenger. She glanced at me before paying the vendor for the material. She handed the material to the servant who was walking with us.

"I'm not sure. You have no recollection of being so, but Aslan works in mysterious ways. You could be without knowledge of being so. Or, it could just be coincidence that you resemble him so." She stated, ushering me along to another booth.

This particular booth sold jewelry and I was immediately captivated with a silver necklace. The necklace had a small silver chain and at the end of the chain there was a small pendant. An intricate, linear design fell into a "v" shape and at the end of the shape, a red stone dangled.

I reached out to touch the necklace and a hand slapped my wrist away. I looked up and saw an angry looking man who immediately began apologizing as soon as he saw my eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. I thought you were one of the young scoundrels who runs through here and snatches items off my table.

I shook his apology off. "Don't worry about it. How much for this piece?" I asked.

He looked down and his eyes widened at the necklace. "Oh, a heavy price indeed. 100 Narnian gold credits. I found this beauty in the Western Woods, Milady. I was on my way here from my tour of Narnia, I am Archenlandish and am here for the Fall Market, when I stumbled upon a clearing in the wood. In the center of the clearing was a stone table of sorts, not unlike your infamous Aslan's stone table, which I did see, but this one was much smaller and not broken. And it was made of marble; pure marble. It was polished so that the light falling from the sky and hitting it directly caused diamond like sparkles to decorate the entire clearing."

I was watching him wide eyed as he told his story. A deep yearning within my heart ached and I felt as though I needed to see this marble table myself.

"Upon the table lay this silver necklace." He stated proudly with a smile.

"So you took it?" I asked disbelievingly.

He started and looked at me abashedly. "Should I not have claimed such a beautiful necklace, Milady?"

"Of course not!" I heard Susan exclaim beside me. I had not realized she was there until she walked up beside me.

"If such a table as you suggests exists, then the necklace upon it belonged to whosoever the table belonged." Susan stated logically as she stopped beside me.

"Which necklace has caused such a story?" Susan asked regally. I smiled at her and pointed at the necklace.

"It's very beautiful, is it not? 100 Narnian gold credits, the man says. If I had money I would surely buy it. It is the most beautiful piece I have ever seen." I stated with a sad smile. I looked up at Susan and saw she was pale and her eyes were wide.

"You say you found this necklace in the Western Woods?" She asked shakily.

"Yes, your majesty." The man confirmed.

"This is property of the Kings and Queens of Narnia and I am confiscating it." Susan stated angrily.

The male blanched. "I am sorry, your Majesty. I had no idea that this belonged to you. Please, take it."

Susan gingerly lifted the necklace off of the table and ushered me away. She walked at such a fast pace that I thought I would lose her in the crowd.

"Susan!" I called, but she didn't halt or slow down. I continued to call her name until we reached the castle. She stopped and I nearly ran to her. I ran around her to face her and ask her what was wrong, when I saw she was crying.

"Susan, are you alright? What's wrong?" I fretted, unsure of what else to do.

"This necklace..." She paused, letting out a sob.

I looked around and saw a few creatures watching on curiously.

"Come on, lets get you inside." I instructed, ushering her into the castle. When we were inside, I rushed her to her room and asked a servant to fetch a glass of water.

"Susan, really, what's wrong?" I asked after calming her down some. She sat down on her couch and I sat down next to her.

"You found this necklace at the man's table, correct?" She asked, sniffing and attempting to control herself. She held the necklace out to me and I took it from her hands gently.

"Yes. I was walking by and it caught my eye and I was immediately drawn to it." I replied, cradling it in my hands. "I suppose it makes sense that something so nice belongs to you or Lucy."

"It doesn't belong to me or my sister." Susan stated, sitting up straighter. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"It belonged to Ashlynn. Edmund had it made for her when they started courting. She never took it off. It was her signature piece of jewelry. There is none other like it." She explained. I paled.

"She was riding through the Western Woods when she disappeared." I stated in horror, remembering Lucy's story. "He found this necklace in the Western Woods."

Susan nodded quickly, tears springing to her eyes again. I held the necklace out for her to take but she shook her head.

"No, you keep it." She said, forcing back her tears.

"Susan, I can't." I stuttered, still holding it out for her.

"Ashlynn, please!" She shouted. I flinched and she calmed down and apologized. "You may not be the Ashlynn my siblings and I all knew in loved, but in essence, you are she. Aslan has a plan for you, I know he does. Your hair and your eyes and your mind may not be Ashlynn's, but your body most certainly is. You move like she did, talk like she did. You are drawn to the same things as she was. This necklace was her most prized and favorite possession, and you found it and fell in love with it in only a moment."

I was silent, not wanting to object and make her even sadder.

"Aslan has a reason for everything, and the reason for why you look, and sound, and move, and share the same name as Ashlynn will be revealed in time." She reached out and took the necklace from me gently. I allowed her to do so, and found myself longing to have it back. She motioned for me to turn around and I did so slowly, knowing what she was doing. She unclasped the necklace and put it around my neck, clasping back in place. I turned back to her and she stared at the necklace around my neck, surely remembering her best friend.

"It is only a necklace, and yet it was a symbol for everything Ashlynn represented and loved." Susan whispered. I reached up and touched the necklace fondly. Her eyes moved up to my face. "You are the perfect combination of Aslan and Ashlynn."

I smiled softly. "How funny is it that those names are so similar?" I commented.

Susan's face fell into contemplation. "It is quite strange, isn't it?"

"More like ironic, or coincidental." I replied, looking down at the necklace again.

Suddenly, Susan stood up. "If it is all right with you, Lady Ashlynn, I should like to take my leave. I need to discuss something with my siblings."

I stood up quickly to match her. "Of course, Your Majesty." I replied, still trying to get used to having to use correct courtly vocabulary. She curtsied and I did the same. I left her room and returned to mine.

When I reached my room, I went immediately to my mirror and stared into it. My face was the same as it had always been; heart shaped and small. My nose was a little too large, or so I thought. My eyes, though the same shape, were no longer the blue color that I had always adored. My eyes used to be my favorite part of my body. Now, they had become something strange and bothersome for me. The golden hue was bright and unusual. My eyes no longer fit with my face. My hair, although it had always had a hint of strawberry blonde coloring in it, was now more pronounced in its orangeness. The unfamiliarity of my once prominent features caused my eyes to water. I looked the same, but I also looked very different. It's amazing how changing your hair, or changing your eyes can drastically change the way you look.

My gaze drifted to the beautiful necklace around my neck. It fit; almost as though it belonged only to me; was made only for me to wear. I reached out and touched it, almost as if it were a habit of mine.

I looked down at the necklace for a moment, before looking back up into the mirror. What I saw made my heart stop and caused me to scream out in terror. I threw myself backwards, screaming, and fell to the ground. The image remained. After I stopped screaming, I gazed at it in wonder and horror, for the reflection before me was no longer of me. It was of a small, female lion with fur the same color as my hair, and eyes the same color as mine, and a look of wonder and horror decorating it's face as it crouched on the ground and looked right back at me.

* * *

_Thank you so much! FYI: I'm going to choose the most helpful reviews every month and use the reviewers name in a part of my story. I think this will be a fun way to get all you readers involved in my story. :) Cheerio! Review!_


	7. Chapter Seven: Dreams

_So, I have to warn you all who are reading this story that this chapter is going to be kind of slow. There is some Edmund interaction in the middle part of the story, but I'm trying to develop the mystery of both Ashlynn's along with narrator-Ashlynn's emotions. _

_Once again, major props to Bexxii for reviewing! I have successfully written you into the story and you should be seeing your character in the upcoming chapters! Yay! _

* * *

After a few moments of complete and utter shock, I crawled towards the mirror in order to get a better view of my new reflection. The lion mimicked my motions.

When I reached the mirror, I searched the face of the lion only to find it doing the same to me. I lifted up my hand, and it lifted up its paw, and placed it on the mirror. The lions paw and my hand were the same size. The realization that this was my reflection in the mirror hit me hard and I looked down in horror to see if I was the lion. My fears were proved wrong, however, when I saw my body crouched instead of a lions. I looked back up only to see my normal reflection again and let out another shriek of surprise. I jumped back, but quickly got a hold of myself once again. The reflection was back to normal. I was unsure of what happened and found myself afraid of the mirror. I quickly grabbed a sheet off of my bed and threw it over the mirror, hiding it.

I stripped myself of my dress and quickly threw on the clothes I had entered Narnia in. I crawled onto my bed quickly and grabbed a pillow. I hugged the pillow, sitting with my legs crossed, and stared at the comforter on my bed. I was terrified, shaken, nervous. I began to think of all the things I had left in Orlando: my friends, my family, my band, my school, my dog, my car. I started crying at the realization that I was probably never going home. I would be stuck in Narnia forever with talking animals and mythical creatures commenting on my eyes everyday. I started thinking about how I had arrived in Narnia, and how scarring and life-changing it was. I began to tremble violently, my tears becoming thicker and freer.

Eventually, I found myself too overcome with emotions to remain in my room any longer. I pulled on a pair of trousers, leaving on my tank top, and left my room as quietly as possible. I bolted down the corridors of the castle and out the front doors, heading towards the beach. The sun was beginning to set and I knew Merie would be calling upon me in my room soon, and I knew she would probably throw a fit about me not being there and have a search party sent out. I figured I had about twenty minutes before I was discovered. I raced along the cliff, taking care not to run too close to the edge. The drop wasn't too far, and I knew if I did fall I would survive. The water didn't look too rough, so I figured I could swim to shore had I fallen.

There was a slight breeze and it played with my hair, blowing it in all directions as I ran. I came upon the entrance into the small wood, and decided not to go into them. I was still unfamiliar with Narnian territory, and entering woods that I knew very little of would be stupid. Instead, I opted for following a path down to the beach. I looked over my shoulder at the castle of Cair Paravel and stopped for a moment to admire it. It was something directly out of a fairytale. The sun hit the shining castle and gave the castle a regal glow. I smiled before darting down the path to the beach.

There were small waves lapping at the shore. The sunset created sparkles on the water that shone into my eyes and caused me to squint from the brightness. The salty air reminded me of family vacations and summer. I frowned.

I found myself wading thigh deep into the water. My trousers were soaked through, but I couldn't care less. I was looking out into the east, searching for some place that my heart yearned for, but I couldn't remember. My heart pounded against my chest, blood rushed to my head, and I began trembling once again. There was something beyond the eastern horizon that was calling me. Something strong, good, and big; something I remembered in my heart, but couldn't for the life of me remember in my head. I noticed something in the water not too far away from where I was standing. I couldn't make it out because of the suns glare, but it didn't seem threatening. The waves brought it closer to me, and I saw it was a white flower. I plucked it from the waters grasp and held it in my small hands before me. Something in my heart told me the flower was precious. I brought it to my face and inhaled the sweetest scent I had ever known. My worries flitted along with the sea breeze and I found myself staring at the white flower until the sun fell below the eastern horizon, hiding from view my unseen and yearned for somewhere.

I realized that it was now dark and I was still thigh deep in the ocean. I walked out of the water and climbed back up the path that led to Cair Paravel. At the top of the path, I turned back and looked eastward.

"You've given nearly everyone in the castle a fright." A voice stated, jarring me from my eastward stare. I jumped and looked over at Edmund, who held a sword in his hand, and reigns to his horse in the other. My heart began beating wildly, and I couldn't decide if it was because he had startled me, or because he was in my presence.

"Is my appearance at dinner really such a thing to miss?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"One wouldn't think so, but apparently it is." Edmund jibed with a small smile. I grinned at him and began walking towards the castle.

"How long have you all been looking for me?" I asked as he joined my trek towards the castle, leading the horse behind him.

"Not long. I found you about an hour ago and sent everyone back to supper."

"You've been waiting on me for an hour?" I exclaimed, turning and facing him as we quit walking.

He smiled and nodded. "We were all waiting on you. We were unsure as to what you were doing, standing in the water and watching the horizon like that. Then we saw the flower and we knew Aslan was with you. Not physically," He started with a defensive smile when he saw my skepticism. "But in essence, Aslan was with you."

I smiled softly at him and turned back around. We reached the castle a little while later in silence. I turned around to thank him for finding me when his eyes zoned in on my neck, narrowing in displeasure. I followed his eyesight and found the necklace I had discovered earlier with Susan.

"Where did you get that?" He asked harshly.

"Oh, Edmund. I'm so sorry. Susan and I were in the market earlier today and I found it at one of the stands. Susan told me all about it." I reached up quickly and unclasped the necklace, holding it out for him. I was blushing like mad and I found I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "She told me I could keep it but I should have asked you first. _I'm so stupid_." I muttered the last part to myself, berating myself for not thinking about how emotionally trying it must have been for Edmund to see the necklace on me.

Edmund, however, made no move to take the necklace from me. I held it out for a few moments before looking back at him. His eyes this time were not on the necklace. They were on me. He had an intense look on his face; one of extreme concentration. My eyes met him and for the second time that night, my heart beat soundly at his presence.

Our staring contest lasted only a few seconds, but it felt as though a lifetime had passed. His dark eyes enchanted me so that I had imaginary flashes of memories that could not have possibly existed. Witty arguments, genuine arguments, crushes, first kisses, and new love all flashed before my eyes so quickly that I thought they were a figment of my imagination. He must have recognized the flash through my eyes, because his eyes widened in hope. I looked away from him quickly, and luckily I missed the look of disappointment cross his face. My eyes darted back to his face quickly, but returned to a spot on the wall beside him.

"Will you," he started, taking a step closer to me. I looked back into his face and saw apprehension lining it. "Will you hold on to it for me?" He asked, referring to the necklace. I looked down to my hands and saw them holding the necklace out still, though slightly trembling.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "I mean, I haven't anywhere to put it. I can't very well wear it, and I don't have a jewelry box or anything. It would please me greatly if you kept it for a little while."

I watched his hopeful face a little while longer before nodding and pulling the necklace back towards my neck. I clasped it back on and watched Edmund's face as he stared down at it resting in the hollow of my throat.

He reached out, as though to touch it, before quickly withdrawing his hand. I blushed more, if that were even possible, and asked Edmund if I could take my leave, as I had heard everyone else say when they wanted to leave the presence of a respectable figure. He bowed his head slightly and I quickly curtsied and darted away.

I entered my room and approached my bed, stripping off my damp trousers. I looked over towards my vanity and cautiously approached it. I pulled the sheet aside from my mirror and started when I once again saw a lion's reflection. The lion seemed to be mimicking my movements and I found myself looking over my body, as I had done before, to ensure it was not my true reflection. Just as it had done so the first time, when I looked back into the mirror, my reflection was back to normal. I shuddered in my fear of the unknown reflection malfunction and climbed into my bed.

That night, I dreamt about a place far more beautiful than even Narnia. After I dreamed of this beautiful, foreign country, I dreamed about furtive and meaningful glances with dark eyes; eyes that very much reminded me of a certain dark king.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I need some more feedback!_


	8. Chapter Eight: Muscle Memory

_Oh my goodness. I have to admit, I nearly cried when I read all the reviews I've been receiving for my story! Special thanks to Emily (.narnia.) for your review! My eyes genuinely watered! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Also special thanks to Stormie (LuLu14168) and pixie dust for your reviews! Just because of all these reviews, I've decided to post two chapters today!_

* * *

When I awoke, Mrs. Beaver and Merie were in my room fretting about. They held bundles of red and gold cloth in their hands and pin cushions full with needles.

"Oh! It's good to see you finally awake, Mistress. You've nearly slept the entire morning away!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed as she rushed towards me, pulling me from bed.

"Truly, Lady Ashlynn, you should learn to rise sooner. The queens arise with the morning sun and not a moment after, unless they take ill. Surely if you wish to act like a lady you should follow their stead." Merie scolded as she helped Mrs. Beaver drape the silk material across my body.

"Well, good morning to both of you as well." I grumbled. Merie smiled at me before measuring my waist and bust.

"You have a decent figure, Miss Ashlynn. But you are too firm! A lady ought to be soft and allow the man to revel in muscles." She scolded me again. I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't that toned. I didn't even have hard abs or arms. I just wasn't pudgy. My parents had been sticklers about exercise, always requiring me to do so every day. Since I had been in Narnia, I had not exercised. It felt good to not have to worry about overbearing parents forcing me to work out three hours a day.

After an hour of being measured, poked, and nearly suffocated in fabric, Mrs. Beaver thanked Merie and bid me farewell. She took off with all my measurements and all of the fabrics, promising to create one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. I thanked her and, when the door shut behind her, turned to glare at Merie.

"I truly despise you at times." I informed her. She giggled at me and ushered me towards the bathroom. She put a bath together and perfumed it with a delightful flowery scent. I climbed in and washed myself thoroughly. As I was bathing, she washed my hair with delicate tenderness.

"As you know, Miss, the ball is tonight." Merie started. I actually didn't know, but I didn't say anything to her. "You will have your gown later this afternoon, but you aren't allowed to leave your room before then. Susan created the rule sometime last year. She stated that Narnian women must be pampered and preened so that they are the most beautiful women at the ball." Merie stated with pride.

I grimaced. "That seems so material."

Merie gave me a strange look but said nothing more.

I found myself then being pulled from the tub with a huge towel being wrapped around my shoulders. Merie led me to the vanity and started brushing my hair for me.

"I can brush my own hair, Merie." She smiled at me and handed me the brush.

"You are not to leave the room today, Miss. Please don't forget. I'll go fetch you some lunch." She flitted away quickly, leaving me to brush my hair.

I sighed and ran the brush through my knotted and damp hair, worrying not necessarily about the ball itself, but more about the people at the ball. I had been to school dances before, and I had even been to some clubs, not to mention all the bars I had played at with my band. I was positive that the Narnian ball was going to be unlike anything else I had attended. I was excited in the sense that I was curious about the ball, but I was nervous because the only people in Narnia I knew were the Pevensie's, Merie, and Mrs. Beaver.

I shivered when a breeze rustled my hair and turned to see my balcony door open. I walked over to it and stepped outside. It was noon. I sighed, realizing I was stuck in my room until night. I looked over to the door, contemplating how long it would be until Merie returned.

I smiled mischievously and ran to my closet, pulling on trousers and a shirt. I watched the door a moment longer before running back to my balcony.

There was a tree a little to the right of my balcony. The branches of the tree reached over and gently caressed the decorative railing I was leaning against. The drop from my balcony to the stone ground below was about fifteen feet, so it wasn't that terrible a fall. Basically, I wouldn't necessarily die if my plan didn't work.

I reached out and took hold of the tree's thickest branch and climbed across it to the trunk. It actually took me several minutes to do so, but nothing memorable about the climb truly comes to mind. I reached the trunk of the tree and slowly lowered myself to the ground, before taking off running. I reached the garden and found it not surprisingly empty.

I meandered around the garden for several minutes or so before plopping down on a stone bench. I inhaled the scents of the garden deeply and felt a serene calm overcome me. The calm was unfortunately interrupted.

"What in the world are you wearing?" A humorous voice questioned me. I opened my eyes and saw Peter looking down at me with a grin. Edmund was standing behind him with a much smaller grin, but a grin nonetheless. My heart raced. I noticed both of them were wearing red and gold tunics.

I smiled back at them. "Where I come from, girls wear pants and look damn good in them." I stood up and twirled for the men, whose eyebrows shot upward.

"Aren't those trousers a little small?" Edmund questioned, blushing as he did so. I looked down and noticed that they were the smaller pair of trousers Mrs. Beaver had sewn for me.

"I've worn tighter." I explained with a nonchalant shrug. Peter laughed and shook his head.

"I don't see how, milady. It was a pleasure seeing you." He bowed and Edmund followed suit.

"And you two as well. Where are you heading off to?" I asked.

"We were on our way to the practice field for a duel." Peter explained with a proud grin.

"Peter's pride is sore from our last duel and he thinks it necessary to risk his ego even more in another." Edmund explained with a smirk. I couldn't resist the urge to smile at him.

Peter turned and glared at Edmund. "I will win."

"You've said that every time, and it's never become truth."

I laughed at the bickering boys.

"May I come along?" I asked, excited to watch a sword fight.

"Have you ever used a sword?" Peter asked.

"I mean to watch, not participate, and no. I haven't."

"Sure. Peter needs to be humiliated in front of someone for a change." Edmund said, smiling good-naturedly at his brother who glared at him mockingly.

"We will see who is humiliated, Brother." Peter retorted with a smile.

I grinned at the two of them and followed them to the practice fields. I sat down in the grass and leaned against the fence surrounding the dueling area when we arrived. Both Edmund and Peter were warming up with their swords, doing nifty spins and moves at very fast speeds. I was a little worried that one of them may get hurt.

"I know it may look dangerous, Milady, but you needn't be worried. We men know how to handle our swords." Peter stated dramatically. I threw my head back and laughed loudly.

"Wow. That was a "that's what he said joke," if I ever saw one." I commented, laughing some more.

"That is what I said." Peter stated, confused. Edmund looked confused as well.

I looked at them disbelievingly for a few moments before explaining to them the "that's what he/she said" joke. They were both embarrassed at first, but after a few moments of mad blushing, they started laughing along with me.

"Alright Pete," Edmund started, "Let's get on with it."

It happened so suddenly that I flinched. In a flash of red and metal, the two brother leapt at one another without warning. They were moving so fast it was almost as though they were a blur. I was so engrossed in watching them fight that the world around me began to disappear, save for their mad dance.

Peter was a lot thicker than Edmund, so it was obvious that he was physically stronger. If he and Edmund's swords became locked, Peter could push down on Edmund effortlessly. However, every time he would bring his sword towards Edmund, Edmund would dodge it or counter attack with lightning speed. Peter couldn't use his strength against Edmund because Edmund was too cunning to let that happen.

The fight continued for a few minutes before Edmund disarmed Peter in an incredibly sly and quick move. The look on Peter's face was so amusing that I burst out laughing. Edmund smiled over at me as Peter frowned.

"It's not funny." Peter said angrily.

"It is. Your face is priceless." I remarked, still laughing. By now, Edmund had joined in as well.

"Well, I'd like to see your face when he destroys you like he did me."

"I assure you, my face would not be of shock. I am well aware that he would destroy me in a lot less time than he did you. Though, it didn't take as long as I expected." I regretted adding the last part at the look on his face as his brother burst out laughing louder than the first time. Peter was fuming.

"You think you're funny?" Peter asked menacingly.

I couldn't resist. "Sometimes. Your brother obviously agrees with me." Edmund and I shared a smile as Peter marched over to me. He stood over me and glared.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well go on. You may have witty words, but I'd like to see if you can handle a sword as well as you handle your words." Peter demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "We both know I can't 'handle a sword,' as you so fondly call it. I'm just teasing you, King Peter."

"I don't care. Here," He held his sword out to me. Edmund stopped laughing and tried to control his smile.

"Come on, Pete. It's all in good fun. She's never held a sword before.. You know she'll be no good."

I glared at Edmund. "You don't know that."

"You said so yourself not two minutes ago." Edmund retorted with an annoyed look. I looked away from him, ignoring my mistake.

"Go on. Let's see your face when he disarms you." Peter commanded, thrusting the sword in my hands and pushing me towards the arena.

The sword was heavy in my hands and I had trouble holding it up. I walked over to Edmund and gave him a 'what do I do now?' look. He smirked at the way I was holding the sword and turned to Peter.

"Is this really necessary, Pete?"

"Yes. Go on. Disarm her." He replied, gesturing towards me with his hand.

"Should I just throw my sword down now?" I asked sarcastically.

"You could try and hold on to it." Edmund suggested with a smile on his face.

"I can barely hold onto it just standing here. What's going to happen when you bang your sword against mine?" Both boys laughed at me for the way I phrased my question.

"Go on, Ed. Cream her." Peter called with a smile. I glared at him.

"Why don't you..." I started, but didn't finish. Edmund had decided to attack me when I wasn't paying attention.

I'm not quite sure how to explain what happened. One moment I was in the process of berating Peter for being a sore loser, and the next, it was like my world was in slow motion. With reflexes faster than I knew I had, I spun around to face my attacker and my arms, of their own accord and strength, brought my sword up to clash with Edmund's, effectively blocking his attempt to disarm me. It was almost as though it were muscle memory. I didn't even have to think about defending myself or using the sword. My body knew how and did it without being commanded to by my mind.

The clang of the metal swords clashing together reverberated throughout the now silent dueling area. Edmund had stumbled backwards with the force of my block and had nearly dropped his sword. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock. I realized that I was crouched in a very defensive and aggressive position, and stood up as quickly as possible. I didn't remember getting into such a position, and the knowledge that my body had done so as though I had been doing so all my life frightened me.

I glanced over at Peter and saw equal amounts of shock on his face.

"How did you do that?" Edmund asked, completely baffled.

"I don't know." I stuttered, looking around the practice field as though I could find the answer to his question in the grass somewhere.

"You said you've never used a sword before!" Peter called, standing up warily.

"I haven't" I replied, dropping the sword to the ground as though the metal had burned me.

"You haven't?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

"No, I...that had to have been a lucky block." I replied with a nervous smile. I had no idea where that had come from.

"You don't get lucky in sword fights. Blocks, attacks, defensive movements, all of that requires years of practice and experience." Peter explained, giving me an odd look.

"I swear, I have never held a sword. I've never even been on a sports team. That had to be luck..." Again, Edmund lunged at me before I could finish my sentence. And, once again, my body reacted accordingly. I dodged his lunge and dove for my sword, flipping forward and turning around in a defensive position to face my attacker. Edmund came at me again, and I met him with my sword.

It was almost as if I were watching a movie. I had no real control of my movements. I mean, I did. But, it seemed so natural for me to be sword fighting. It was almost like breathing. I blocked, defended, attacked, twirled, and slashed. It was like dance, and I was the lead. In the end, I was standing over a weaponless Edmund who was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, while I had barely broken a sweat and was breathing normal. I found his shocked and angry countenance completely endearing and found myself blushing at my thoughts.

I threw my sword away from me yet again and held out a hand to help Edmund to his feet. He didn't accept my hand and chose to stay sitting on the ground.

"That is not luck." Edmund gritted out, as glared at me from the ground.

"I don't know what that was." I replied quietly. I made eye contact with Edmund and watched as his anger seemed to boil hotter.

"You even fight like her!" Edmund shouted, jumping to his feet and glaring hatefully at me. "Can I not escape this torment?"

I gave him a disapproving look. "Torment is an accomplishment. It means what you feel is real."

He faced dropped into shock. I glanced over at Peter and saw his face identical to Edmund's. I looked back at the dark king and saw him looking at me with determination.

"You are Ashlynn." He whispered. I gave him a disbelieving look before responding.

"Yes, but not the one you want." I turned around and saw Peter watching me with a contemplative look. I ran away from the field before anyone could speak again.

* * *

_Thanks again to all my reviewers! It really helps me a lot to know that I'm doing a good enough job to keep you all entertained._


	9. Chapter Nine: Dirty Thoughts

_So, here's the chapter xXFlapjackXx has been waiting for! Bexxii, you'll meet your character in this chapter! Yay! I hope you don't mind, but I creeped on your profile and learned a little bit about you before I created your character! And, because you were my first reviewer, your character will keep reappearing in my story until the end! Hope you enjoy it Bexxii! _

* * *

"I told you not to leave the room, under Queen Susan's orders! And what do you do? You not only leave the room, but you return covered in grime and sweat!" Merie exclaimed as she scrubbed my hair for the second time that day. I smiled at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Merie." I murmured, wincing as she tugged my hair in her irritation.

"Well, you should be. Aslan only knows if you'll turn out pretty enough for the ball tonight. Queen Susan will throw a fit when she realizes you didn't abide by her rules." Merie tisked at me as she pulled me out of the tub. I blushed at my nudity but said nothing for fear of being scolded some more.

Merie dried me off herself. She then told me to stay put before flitting from the bathroom. She returned with a small silk slip and demanded I put it on. I did so quickly.

She ushered me over to the mirror and began styling my hair. The styling took such a while that I nearly fell asleep. Merie shook me when she was done and I was pleased with the outcome. She had left my hair mostly down, with only half of it up in a plaited bun. Gold flowers were woven throughout the plait beautifully. I commended her on such an amazing job and she merely waved my gratitude off.

"You may not like it, Miss, but I will apply charcoal to your eyes." Merie stated, giving a look that clearly said I had no room to argue. Instead of even attempting to argue, I scowled at her. She fetched the dark charcoal and proceeded to paint my eyes.

"Not too much, please." I begged. She nodded her head.

"You wouldn't look natural with too much, Miss." She agreed. I left out a big sigh of relief and allowed her to finish her job.

When she was finally finished applying my makeup, she ushered me out of the bathroom before I could see the outcome and made me sit on my bed. She then darted over to my closet and pulled from it a beautiful red silk gown with gold stitching. I gasped in delight and stood up.

"Mrs. Beaver brought it by while you were out." Merie stated, giving me another irritated look at the mention of my leaving the room. I grinned bashfully at her and she continued.

"There is no time now to get it altered should it not fit because of your escapade, so we must pray to Aslan that it needs no adjustments." Merie then motioned for me to turn around. I did so and she pulled a corset around my front and tied it in place. I frowned at the contraption and was scolded for doing so, being told that gentlemen don't like women who frown. Not that I cared anyway.

She then gingerly held out the dress for me to put on and I did so with enthusiasm. The dress fit perfectly, and at discovering so, Merie let out a whoop of joy and tied the back for me. She then grabbed a pair of gold slippers for me to wear.

She rushed me towards the mirror and I was shocked to see my reflection. I looked completely different. The dark red of the gown made my hair look redder, and the gold of the gown made my eyes golder. As I was staring at my reflection, Merie slipped something around my neck. I looked down and saw Edmund's necklace. I smiled softly and touched the beautiful piece of jewelry.

I didn't have much more time to admire Merie's handiwork before she was ushering me out of my room. I followed her down many hallways before we reached the double doors to the thrown room Lucy had shown me a few days ago. There was a great commotion coming from inside them and I felt my gut twist in nerves.

Merie turned to me. "You're a little late, but you needn't worry. No one will notice your tardiness."

She pushed open one of the grand doors and ushered me inside. Much to my immense horror, the door creaked as it was being opened and several hundred pairs of eyes turned to me and Merie. I froze up and began to back up towards the exit, but Merie's petal soft hands blocked my escape. My eyes drifted up to the dais, upon which the Kings and Queens were sitting, each one of them watching me with amusement. My eyes caught Edmund's, whose were filled with laughter. A small grin played on his face and I felt my already burning cheeks reignite. Merie dragged me away from my position in front of the grand doors and away, thankfully, from the gaze of the entire ballroom.

"No one will notice!" I hissed at her as soon as everyone turned their gazes back to the dais, where Peter was now making a speech.

Merie giggled and led me through the crowd to stand by a column near the refreshment table. "My apologies, Miss Ashlynn. I did not know the door would make such a racket! Though, I do believe every eligible gentleman was pleased with what they found when they looked towards the noise." Merie winked at me and I scowled at her.

"Do not get any ideas. I did not appear in Narnia to get married or courted or whatever it's called. And do not mention anything about eligible men around Peter. Aslan knows that will excite him with ideas of arranged marriages for his sisters, and more than likely myself as well." I paused after speaking at the look on Merie's face.

"What?" I asked.

"You used Aslan's name." She replied quietly, with a small smile.

"I did what?"

"You said, 'Aslan only knows.'" She explained, her smile growing wider.

"I did?" I questioned, thinking back on my sentence. "I suppose I did. Didn't I say it right, though?"

"Oh yes! Yes you did!" Merie replied gleefully. I smiled at her enthusiasm and turned away from her. Peter's speech was finished and he and his siblings were all starting the ball with dances together. Peter and Susan paired up first and began a slow Narnian waltz, and were soon followed by Edmund and Lucy. The four danced alone for only a few minutes before other creatures and guests started following suit as well. Colors flew by my eyes and I found myself smiling at the sight. Creatures of all sorts glided their way across the dance floor and my imagination was blown away.

I turned to look at Merie who was eyeing the dance floor with a look of longing.

"Go ahead, Merie. I can see it in your eyes. You want to dance." I smiled and her and encouraged her to go out and dance. She smiled widely at me and placed a flowery kiss on my cheek before darting onto the dance floor.

I found myself alone as I watched the dancers. I looked all over the ballroom for someone I could recognize. Susan was dancing with a dark man who was wearing excessively fine clothing. Lucy was dancing with a faun, and looked very happy doing so. Peter was dancing with a young girl no older than fifteen or sixteen and she seemed completely ecstatic about dancing with the High King. She had a small, gold crown on her head and was wearing a pretty blue dress. I caught Peter's eye and gave him a polite smile and nod and he returned the motion. I couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl's failure to grab the kings entire attention and Peter happened to catch my amusement. He gave me a knowing smile before I lost sight of him in the crowd. I looked around the room nonchalantly, not admitting even to myself that I was searching for a certain someone. I found myself disappointed at not finding him, but told myself he was probably preoccupied.

"It truly is strange to find Narnia's most eloquent dancer playing the part of wallflower." An amused voice commented behind me. I turned and saw Edmund standing behind me, looking as handsome as ever with his cheeky grin. For a split second, I imagined the look on his face if I were pull him in and kiss him hard on the mouth. That would probably wipe off his devilishly handsome and cheeky grin, and hopefully lead to other enjoyable practices. I wiped the thought quickly from my mind with a small blush.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I wouldn't want to outdo anyone on the floor so soon. I'm standing here because I want them to think that I don't know how to dance or I am too shy to dance. That way, whichever potential dance partner approaches me will have confidence. Should I dance now, the eligible males in the room will refuse to dance with me for fear of hurting their ego." I replied jokingly. Edmund let out a hearty laugh before bowing grandly in front of me.

"May I have the next dance, Lady Ashlynn?"

"And demolish your ego, Your Highness?"

"I think, for a dance with you, I shall take the chances with my ego." Our eyes locked and I saw the deep meaning behind his words. My heart dropped nervously from the intensity in his eyes and I blushed and accepted his offer. He led me out to the dance floor and began expertly twirling me around.

"I see your dance lessons were beneficial." He commented with a teasing smile. I couldn't help but smile back, my heart still thumping crazily.

"Indeed. I didn't know you were such a fine dancer yourself, King Edmund."

"Please, just Edmund." He insisted, dipping me elegantly.

"Okay, just Edmund." I replied when he brought me back up. He smiled at my taunt and we continued dancing. I found myself caught in his dark gaze. I looked away quickly in embarrassment, but found him still watching me when I peeked back at him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ashlynn." He commented quietly.

My face burned immediately after his compliment and I muttered a 'thank you' without looking at him in the eyes. He chuckled at my behavior and we fell silent.

"I'm sorry for my behavior during our duel earlier this evening." He stated after a few quiet minutes if dancing.

"No, no. Really, it's fine. You needn't apologize." I stuttered, shocked at his apology.

"It's getting harder and harder for me to see you and not think you are she." He confessed quietly. My heart stopped and all the heat in my face left. I felt sorry for him, I truly did, but he was only bestowing attention upon me because I looked and acted like his Ashlynn.

I pulled away from him, hurt covering my face. I had known all along that the only reason he let me keep her necklace, and the only reason he spoke to me, and the only reason he even looked at me was because I reminded him of her. That fact didn't make it hurt any less though.

A look of confusion crossed his face as we stood apart with couples dancing around us.

"I'm not Ashlynn." I whispered, not looking in his face. I stared at the ground angrily, my head tilted slightly, and my fists clenched at my side. He was quiet. The dancers around us glanced at us every so often in curiosity.

"I..." Edmund started, but stopped himself. His face hardened as he looked down at me. "Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent positive that you are not the Ashlynn that my siblings and I loved?" He questioned harshly.

"I am one hundred percent positive." I hissed back. He moved his face closer to mine.

"How can you be? Just earlier today you discovered a hidden talent. A talent, in fact, that my Ashlynn was quite good at. You don't just get lucky with a sword." He inched closer to me with every statement, causing my heart to speed up and dance along with the creatures around us. "Not only that, but you discovered the necklace that Ashlynn wore at all times. You did, of all people. You were drawn to it and fell in love with it upon first sight. Ashlynn never took that necklace off. Ever. Enemies identified her because of the necklace she wore, much to my dismay. But let's not forget the fact that you look every inch of her, excluding your eyes and face; you move like her, you talk like her. Ashlynn used to say that torment was way of identifying the truth of feelings. What was it you told me earlier on the practice field?"

My heart stopped momentarily, the second time in only a few minutes. Was I sure that I wasn't Ashlynn? My face must have held some kind of conflicting emotion, because Edmund's face softened slightly.

"You are Ashlynn." He whispered, grabbing my face. I shoved his hands off and left the dance floor as fast as I could without running. I didn't have to look behind me to know that he was following me. I exited the ballroom through a pair of glass doors and found myself on a balcony overlooking the beach.

"Please, Ashlynn, just listen to me." Edmund pleaded when we were away from the creatures in the ball.

I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists.

"It can't be possible." I whispered, frightfully looking at Edmund. "I have memories. I do. I'm from Orlando, Florida. My birthday is December 25; Christmas, I know. I'm an only child. My mother's name is Leah. My fathers name is Will. I learned to play the guitar when I was twelve. I played soccer for ten years before breaking my leg and quitting. But I don't remember coming to Narnia before. Ever. I don't remember talking animals, mythical creatures, and tree people. I don't remember Peter, or Susan, or Lucy, or you. How can I be someone and not know it?"

"Aslan works in mysterious ways. There is a reason you are here, and a reason you disappeared last year." Edmund replied quietly with a smile, walking closer to me. I backed away from him.

"I've never been to Narnia before. I am not Ashlynn." I hissed, reminding him that I was not his beloved. His face fell slightly and he took a step away from me.

"You are identical." He muttered, not intending for me to hear.

"Yes. We have established the fact that I look like her already. But, how do you explain the eyes? And hair? Hm? How do you explain those? Did Ashlynn have Aslan's eyes? Was her hair the color of his mane?" I questioned, taking two steps towards Edmund. He stared at me for a few seconds before looking to the ground and shaking his head.

"Aslan works in mysterious ways, huh? Well, maybe all of you are right." Edmund's eyes shot up to mine in shock. "_Maybe._ I will admit that my eyes and my hair resembling that of a lion's is weird. And the fact that every creature that comes into contact with me has some sort of religious epiphany or has something to say about my appearance or my 'calming aura' is weird too. And, don't think I'm crazy, but I'm pretty sure that I've been hallucinating about my reflection being that of a female lion." Edmund's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"What?" He questioned taking a few steps towards me. He was close enough now that if I really wanted to, I could have reached up and brushed the curl of dark hair away from his eyes, and close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. I know even now that it wasn't appropriate of me at the time to admire Edmund's height and body as he loomed slightly over me in close proximity, and it surely wasn't appropriate of me to imagine him looming over me in a far more sexual manner; but I did give myself a few seconds of pleasure to do so before continuing.

"I'll explain later. It's weird that I look and talk and act like Ashlynn. It is. So maybe all of you are right. Maybe I am her. I mean, as all of you say, Aslan works in mysterious ways." I paused as Edmund smiled down at me. "But I don't remember anything, and I won't pretend that I do. So, until this Aslan shows up and tells us what all is going on, I'm the Ashlynn you don't know; not the Ashlynn you love." I stepped away from him as his smile faltered and fell.

"And I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like I am her."

Edmund watched me for a few minutes with a grim look on his face before turning his gaze towards the sea. He stood like that for a few seconds before nodding his head and walking away without saying anything to me. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back, but didn't call out to him like I had the urge to. Instead, I huffed and returned to the ball.

Edmund was no where to be seen, which didn't surprise me. He had probably turned in for the night. I found myself being led around the dance floor by a few different partners over the course of the night, King Peter being one of them. He had asked me what Edmund and I had discussed that had left him so 'put out,' as he put it. I told him it was nothing of serious consequence and he dropped it.

I found myself sitting alone near the end of the ball at a table hidden in a corner. I was still irked from mine and Edmund's confrontation and found I couldn't stop thinking about it. As I was sitting there, the young girl I had noticed Peter dancing with earlier approached me. She had a scowl on her face, but didn't seem to notice me sitting like a recluse at my table. As she was walking by me, she tripped on her dress and would have fallen down had I not reached out and steadied. Her golden crown, however, fell off of her head and rolled away.

I chuckled as she stood up and jerked her arm out of my grasp with a huff and took off after the crown. I shrugged my shoulders at her grouchiness and sat back down at my table to continue pouting. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned and looked behind myself only to see the young girl from before, her crown back on her curly brown head and her scowl replaced with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier." She apologized quietly, looking at the gold heels on her feet.

I watched her for a few seconds before nodding and saying, "No harm, no foul."

She looked up and gave me an odd look. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Ashlynn. Uh, Lady Ashlynn, I mean." She nodded her head in acknowledgment and we were quiet for a few moments.

"My name is Rebecca." She said, without my having asked for her name.

"Princess Rebecca of Archenland?" I asked, connecting her crown to the gossip I had heard in my dance lessons about the monarchs of Archenland coming to the palace. Apparently, Princess Rebecca was eligible for marriage and her parent wanted her married into the Narnia royal family.

"Unfortunately." She mumbled before flopping into a chair beside me in a very un-princessly manner.

I looked over the young girl and couldn't imagine her actually being eligible for marriage. She was way too young.

"May I ask why you were so upset earlier?" I asked cautiously.

"Father wants me to get married and move away from Archenland!" She exclaimed unhappily. I was only now just informed that he is currently trying to choose for me a husband." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't it be your decision when and who you marry?" I pointed out.

"Yes! Which is why I'm upset. I'm not eligible to take the throne now that my mother has had a son, so now my father wants to marry me off! He says that I'm too immature and silly and that if he doesn't marry me off now, I'll never be married. It's unfair! Not that I ever wanted the throne. I don't even want to be a princess."

"I thought every girl wanted to be a princess." I said jokingly, trying to lighten the situation.

Princess Rebecca gave me a pointed look. "Do you wish you were a princess?"

I shook my head. "Well, I wish I weren't. And that's exactly what I told my father and because I was being "childish" I have to leave in the morning! We were supposed to stay in Narnia for a week and tour the country, but now I'm being sent home!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "All of my cousins have been all over Narnia! It's just so unfair!"

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Maybe if you try and act more mature, your father won't try and marry you off."

"I'm not immature!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"That was very mature." I said sarcastically.

"Fine. How does one act mature?" She asked, still pouting.

"Well, I know this is going to be hypocritical of me, but pouting isn't mature. Neither is telling your father, who is king, that you don't want to be a princess. You were born into privilege and with that comes certain obligations." My mind recalled the conversation Lucy, Edmund, and I had in the throne room a few days ago about arranged marriages. "The duties of a king, or queen, or even princess requires sacrifice."

Rebecca watched me with watery eyes. "How do you know all that if you aren't royal?"

"It doesn't take royalty to know that those with power have to make sacrifices if they want to be good."

She nodded her head and looked down at the ground.

"I do suppose I could do better in my lessons. And I should probably apologize to Father."

"Maybe if you promise to try and act mature, he will revoke his marriage plans." I offered. She gave me a hopeful smile.

"Perhaps you are right, Lady Ashlynn." Princess Rebecca stood up and flattened out the fabric on her dress. She wiped her face gingerly and looked back at me.

"Do you mind if I write to you for advice, Lady Ashlynn?" She asked nicely.

I smiled at her. "Of course, Prince Rebecca."

"You can just call be Becky." She smiled back.

"Princess Rebecca!" I heard a voice shout. I looked over and saw a maid come running towards Becky. "Princess, your father has been looking for you! You should go find him before you get into more trouble.

"Thank you, Louise." Becky turned to me and smiled. "Thank you again, Lady Ashlynn. I will write you as soon as I return to Archenland!" I smiled at her and said goodbye.

I ended up leaving the ball immediately after Becky had left me alone at my table. I was looking forward to having a friend outside of Cair Paravel. The thought of having a new friend brought my mind back to Edmund. I scowled at the thought of him ruining my first ball. Of course, I knew the reason I didn't enjoy it was because a certain absent dark king was on my mind, and dirty thoughts weren't the only thoughts I was thinking about him.

* * *

_I hope you don't mind that I used the name "Becky" and "Rebecca" for your character, Bexxii. I needed a princessly name and I figured as Ashlynn's and Princess Becky's friendship developed, Ashlynn would come up with the nickname "Bexxii" for Becky. :) Thank you again for being such a loyal reviewer! I will name the next Reviewer of the Month (for November) next update! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and maybe YOU will be the next character in my story! (lol.)_


	10. Chapter Ten: Stay With Me

_Hey guys. So, I know there was a longer wait for this chapter than for the others and I have a very good reason for that. I want to stay at least two chapters ahead of my updates. I've been so excited about all the reviews that I just wanted to keep updating and updating! But, now we have reached a point where I have to continue writing and stop posting every other day. So, the wait for the chapters is going to be about as long as the wait it took for this chapter and maybe even a little longer. However, I WILL NOT go more than two weeks without an update. If I start to have brain freezes, I will make sure that I contact all my readers. I'll not leave you all in the dark._

_On a brighter note, I've decided the Reviewer of the Month for the month of November! Congratulations to **Lulu14168**! For Stormie's awesome prediction/advice skills, I have decided that she is my new Reviewer of the Month! Stormie, look for your character in the next update of Lion Eyes!_

_Also, special thanks to Emily (dreaming of narnia) and pixie dust. Your consistent feedback really drives me to update frequently. You guys rock!_

_Now, just a warning on this chapter. It's not incredibly graphic, but there is a relatively intense scene at the end of this chapter. :) Edmund's a little needy and Ashlynn seems more than willing to help him out. ;) _

* * *

I found myself surrounded by books the following morning. I had, once again, opted to skip breakfast in order to explore more of Cair Paravel. In my exploits, I discovered a secluded library in the eastern wing of the castle. I found myself quite delighted at the prospect of such readings and decided that I would spend the day immersing myself in learning about Narnia and Narnian literature.

I had flipped through and read intermittently passages in three enormous books, which all weighed nearly a much as I did at the time, before I was discovered. I was learning of the adventures of the Pevensie's when they first arrived in Narnia when a noise struck my ear. I flipped the book closed and turned around sharply to face my intruder. It was none other than the dark king himself, looking slightly surprised and guilty.

"Oh, um...hi." He stuttered, unsure of what to say to me. I grinned at his nervousness and said hello.

"You weren't at breakfast." He commented, clearing his throat.

I shook my head. "I wasn't hungry. I decided to explore the castle some more and I came upon this cozy little room." I said looking around the small library with a smile.

"Ah, yes. You have discovered my personal library." He replied with a grin, looking around the room proudly. "I had it constructed a few years after we came to thrown. The castle's full sized library was usually too full, and I needed a more quite place to study in."

I blushed. "I had no idea this was your private library. I wouldn't have intruded had I know."

He waved at me dismissively. "No, don't worry about it. You are welcome to use it as you wish."

I nodded in thanks before sitting back down in my comfy chair and picking the book of Narnia's history back up and continuing my reading. I felt a presence behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Edmund observing my readings.

"The first adventures of King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant." He read with a small smile. I smiled up at him in response.

"Yes. I wanted to learn some of Narnia's history. If I'm going to be living here I should know more about it."

Edmund walked around my chair and took a seat in the chair across from me. A table separated our chairs and upon it I had laid many different books with a hope to read through them all.

Edmund smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement. "Narnia is a wonderful place."

I agreed quietly and continued reading. There was a comfortable silence between us for a while. Edmund decided to interrupt it with another apology.

"I'm sorry for my behavior towards you since your arrival in Narnia." He stated suddenly. I looked up at him and blushed.

"Really, Edmund, this isn't necessary."

"No, it is." He interrupted. "I've been quite dreadful. Just because you look like my Ashlynn doesn't mean you are her. I should respect you enough as a living being to know that and to treat you like an individual."

I half smiled at him and closed my book once more. He looked away from me and towards the window facing the ocean. A comfortable silence surrounded us and I embraced the familiarity in it.

"What is your favorite thing to do in the world?" Edmund asked softly, still looking out the window. I looked up at him and felt my heart flutter at his handsomeness.

"I used to play guitar back home. There was nothing more comforting for me, and nothing I was so passionate about as that." I replied, a faraway look overcoming my features.

"Guitar?" He questioned. I explained to him what it was and a look of recognition crossed his face.

"That's funny, because we found a strange stringed instrument in the same field you were in not too long after we discovered you." Edmund commented. A memory passed my mind and I remembered the guitar arriving with me in Narnia. A joyful look crossed my face and when I met Edmund's eyes, whose eyes shone with happiness at my joy.

"My guitar! I remember now! It arrived with me! Where is it?" I asked quickly, thinking only of getting my greedy fingers on its strings.

Edmund's smile widened. "We put it in the storage room. Come on, I'll show you to it."

I leapt up and followed Edmund out of the library. We walked for about ten minutes through several different passages before coming upon a small door. Edmund pushed it open and showed me inside. The room was organized chaos. There was an assortment of different weapons, instruments, pieces of furniture, and books decorating the small room.

"It should be right over...Here!" Edmund exclaimed, pulling my guitar from behind a stack of old texts. I squealed in delight and, jumping up in down in my zealotry, stole it from his hands. I ran quickly out of the dark room and took off for my room. I heard Edmund laughing behind me as he tried to keep up. On the way to my room, I passed Peter.

"Woah!" He shouted as I darted past him. "What's the emergency?" I heard him ask Edmund who was running behind me.

"She just reclaimed her strange instrument!" Edmund replied with laughter in his voice as he continued following me. Peter let out a chuckle and claimed that he needed to see this for himself and took off after us.

I found my bedroom door and darted in. I quickly sat myself on my couch and admired my guitar. Surprisingly, it was still in excellent condition. The wood was hardly scratched and none of the strings were broken. I sighed with pleasure and caressed the dark wood. It was an antique guitar. My father had it restored for my nineteenth birthday and I had cherished it ever since then. It had been his first guitar and it was worth tons of money.

Peter and Edmund entered my room out of breath and laughing.

"I didn't know someone could get so excited over a silly instrument." Peter exclaimed good-naturedly as he leaned against my wall and looked over me. I beamed at him and looked briefly at Edmund.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you this happy." Edmund admitted as he leaned against the wall next to his brother. My smile softened and I looked back at my guitar.

I plucked the strings and cringed when I found it out of tune. That, of course, was to be expected. It had been two weeks since it had been touched. It took me no time to tune the guitar and when I found myself finished doing so, Peter and Edmund were looking at me expectantly.

"Well, are you going to play or not?" Peter asked, earning an elbow shove from Edmund. Edmund shot me an apologetic look and I grinned.

I let my fingers caress the strings for a moment before starting. It was as though I had never stopped playing. My fingers glided across the strings with ease and I found myself picking out an unforgettable melody. It was magical. My eyes closed and the chords flowed effortlessly. G's turned into F's and A minors led to E minors. Chords without names fell out amongst the common ones, and I lazily plucked random strings in between the chord progressions.

With my fingers, I painted an explosive image. Colors flew past my eyelids and I was positive that should I have opened my eyes, my vision would have been in technicolor. I told the greatest epic story in my music. In the end, the hero succeeded. When my story and painting were complete, my fingers stopped and I opened my eyes.

I cautiously looked over at Edmund and Peter. They were both watching me with shocked and impressed expressions. I grinned sheepishly at them and blushed.

"Ashlynn, that was..." Peter started with a thick voice.

"Bloody brilliant." Edmund finished quietly. I chuckled and set my guitar aside. I looked down at my fingers and saw them bleeding. It wasn't the first time I had played until they bled. It also wasn't surprising considering the callouses on them had gone away in the two week absence from playing.

"I can see you really are passionate about it." Edmund commented softly as he walked towards me and grabbed my injured hand.

"Ashlynn, you really must play for Susan and Lucy sometime. Perhaps when you are healed?" Peter suggested as he walked over and looked at my torn fingers.

I nodded with a smile and he bows his head and took his leave.

"Truly amazing." I heard him mumble to himself as he left and I couldn't help but flush. I heard Edmund chuckle and I looked up at him. He was standing over my sitting figure, still holding my hand tenderly. He was inspecting my fingers.

"I've never heard of an instrument that injures the musician." He commented with a small frown.

"It doesn't always. You build up callouses with practice, but it's been a while since I played. And, I don't play lightly. My soft fingers were torn apart." I laughed lightly taking my hand back from him. He watched me a few more moments before offering to walk me to the infirmary to fix my fingers. I agreed, only because I was worried that they would get infected and I wouldn't get to play again for a while.

The walk to the infirmary was quiet at first.

"You really were amazing, Ashlynn." Edmund whispered. I looked over and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"It was an interesting experience to be sure." He paused. "It was like listening to a story."

I smiled wider. "Music is a story, Eddie."

He looked at me with a disheartening smile. I felt my smile fall off my face.

"I'm so sorry, Ashlynn. I don't mean to be this way." He apologized quickly. Tears formed in his eyes and I was unsure of what I had done.

"Ed, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing." He answered quickly, avoiding my eyes. "I must leave you here. Good day." He walked away quickly and I felt my heart drop. I looked up and noticed I was in front of the infirmary. I contemplated on whether I should go after him or have my fingers looked at for a few moments. It didn't take long for me to make my decision.

I found myself outside of Edmund's bedroom door, wondering whether I should knock or not, and if I should knock, would he answer?

I made up my mind and knocked timidly. I heard some shuffling from inside the room and a quiet 'come in' gave me permission to enter. I pushed open his doors slowly and stepped into his room.

His room was much more grand than my own, which was to be expected as he was a king. I took very little time to admire his room and instead found my eyes admiring a shirtless and clearly upset Edmund. My eyes drifted to his bare torso and I found myself blushing at his beauty. He was pale and very well defined and muscular. A white scar ran along his abdomen and I felt myself wanting to caress it. He was standing near his bed, obviously having stood up to accept me into his room. His eyes were wet and slightly red and alarmed. He had obviously been crying and had not expected me to be the one knocking on his door.

"Lady Ashlynn, I did not expect it to be you. I would have covered myself." He said quickly, a blush reaching from his face to his chest. I admired the color contrast of his pale skin and the red blush that covered it before responding.

"I was worried about you. You were...are," I corrected myself, "upset."

He raised a hand and waved me off. "Do not worry about me. I will be fine. I'm just finding myself..." He started but did not finish. He obviously couldn't find the right thing to say to explain himself. He was avoiding looking at me and it broke my heart.

I found myself approaching him softly. "Was it something I said?" I asked in a small voice. His eyes snapped to mine and they softened slightly. Tears stains decorated his face and I found myself wanting to kiss them away. I was a foot away from him, close enough that I had to look up to meet his eyes, when he responded.

"No." He muttered hoarsely, looking down at me. "I mean, yes. But, it isn't your fault."

I nodded slowly and looked away from him. "What did I say?"

He was silent. I looked back up at him and he was staring at me with sad eyes.

"You called me Eddie." He whispered, tears filling his eyes again. Realization took root in my mind I felt myself starting to tear up at his weakness. It's not everyday you see a man who is usually so strong and fierce crying. His vulnerability tugged at my heart and I could barely take seeing his pain.

"Did she call you Eddie?" I asked quietly. Edmund gave me a pathetic look before sitting on his bed and putting his face in his hands. He was shaking with silent sobs and without thinking I ran to his side to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Edmund. I didn't know. I won't ever call you that again. I'm so sorry." I apologized profusely, rubbing his back and hugging him to me. I was crying at this point.

He lifted his face from his hands. "I don't want you to never call me that again."

He saw the tears on my face and he quickly reached up with both hands and wiped them away. "Please don't cry. Not because of me." He begged.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Edmund. Truly I am." I whispered after he had calmed down. He looked at me for a long while, our eyes connected.

He reached out and touched my cheek, a longing look in his eyes.

"Please," He begged. I gave him a questioning look. "Please, be Ashlynn."

My heart fell, once again, from my chest. I gave Edmund a sympathetic look. "Please." He begged again.

I opened my mouth to respond to him, but found I couldn't speak. Edmund's lips were on mine before I could. It was startling at first. I didn't know what to do. Of course, at that point, I was sure my heart had fallen below even my stomach because I could feel it beating somewhere down there. Heat flushed my face and my stomach flipped over. I found myself responding to his needy lips as though it were the most natural thing in the world. He tasted like salt, and I found myself yearning for more.

His kisses became more demanding. His tongue darted out and when I opened my mouth to let him in, he bit down on my lip. I squeaked quietly, but he did not stop. His hands joined the game too, caressing my face, my shoulders, and my waist. Eventually, they pushed me down on the bed and his body was quick to cover mine. By now, I was so intoxicated by what he was doing that I wasn't going to object. His mouth worked across my face and down my jaw and neck. When he reached my collar bone, he stopped.

We were both breathing heavily at this point. My chest was rising and falling, connecting to his bare one with every rise. I felt him fall flush against me and put his face against my neck. His weight was comforting, not suffocating as I thought it would be. His perfect nose was touching my pulse point and his breath was fanning my neck with warmth. His lips connected with my pulse. I shivered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gruffly. I swallowed.

"It's fine. Me too." I replied. He placed another kiss on my neck, still not getting off of me. He nuzzled my neck before sitting up.

He sat up over me and looked down at me. If I were as ruffled as he were at that moment, then I knew I looked as goofy as he did. He gave a small smile before laying down beside me on his side and gazing at me. I stayed on my back but allowed myself to turn my head and look him in the eyes.

Several long minutes passed before he spoke. "You don't have to be my Ashlynn to be loved by me." My heart fluttered. "You are admirable just as you are."

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him.

"Stay with me." He whispered against my neck. I shivered and I felt him smile.

"Okay." I responded and he sighed against my neck and we fell asleep.

* * *

_Yay! I hope you all enjoyed Ashlynn and Edmund's first "romantic" scene. There will be plenty more where that came from, I assure you! Please review and let me know how you liked it. Also, from this point forward, more details are going to be addressed in the upcoming chapters that I mentioned in all the previous chapters. I'm going to tie some of that information up while adding to the "mystery" of Ashlynn! _

_Please, please, please, if you have advice or if there is anything you would like to see happen in future chapters, let me know. Stormie's success as a reviewer stems from the fact that she is getting so involved with the story that she is thinking ahead and offering me help for future chapters!_

_Thank you all so much! _


	11. Chapter Eleven: Who Am I?

_Hey guys! I know these waits keep getting longer, but I need you to know that I'm doing this for a reason. I want to make sure that I am at least two chapters written ahead of what I am posting. I've been really busy this past week. I'm an English major and I've basically been working on a twelve page dissertation on Dante. :) No worries. After this week, I'll have a little bit more time on my hands to keep writing._

_ First, I want to address a few issues with the story. :) To **Court1410**: I COMPLETELY understand what you are saying about rapists. I feel like the first chapter is a horrible appetizer to the rest of the story and I've known that from the beginning. I've been meaning to rewrite it, but I probably won't do so until after I've finished the story. There are so many issues with that scene that it seriously just needs to be redesigned. I feel like the more I get to know Ashlynn as a character, the better I will be able to write that scene and understand and recreate her emotions, because it should be one of the most important in the story. I'm in on this ride with you guys. Ashlynn as a character just seems to fall out of my hands and onto my computer screen as if I have no control over her. She astonishes and surprises me as much as you all. :)_

_ To **ShadowEmpire**: Eek! I'm so sorry about that mishap! Sometimes things like that happen and I forget what I've previously written. I think the more I write, the better I'll get about remembering the details I incorporate in my chapters. Thank you SO much for pointing that out. That way, when I rewrite Chapter One, I'll remember to fix that detail. For now, let's just go with the guitar is Ashlynn's fathers. :) Oh, and I think that bit about Edmund waking up in bed next to a lion is hilarious. lol. I got a good kick out of that one._

_To Everyone else: Thanks for the support! It feels good to know your work is appreciated and I wouldn't be continuing with this story if it weren't for all your loyal reviews!_

_**Stormie**, here's your chapter! I hope you like the character I gave you. It seemed sort of fitting considering why I chose you for R.O.M. _

* * *

I found myself lying in a field of green grass staring up at a clear blue sky. My hands were behind my head and my right leg was crossed over my left one, tapping in the air to a silent rhythm in my head. The weather outside was perfect. A slight breeze played with my hair and dress and caressed my skin until I was nearly put to sleep.

I had woken up that morning before Edmund had and quickly snuck out of his room, fearing an awkward morning had I stayed.

I had returned to my room and found a letter from Princess Becky sitting on my desk. I had quickly opened it and was pleased to read what was inside.

_Dear Lady Ashlynn,_

_I spoke with my father about working on growing up and accepting my responsibilities as a princess. I told him about our conversation and he was very pleased to hear that you had spoken with me and helped me understand that I needed to mature. He was even more impressed that I had taken your advice seriously. _

_I made a bargain with my father. We have decided that I will spend one year away from the Archenland castle receiving an extensive and private education on the duties of a princess. After that time, if I have not improved, I will agree to an arranged marriage. If, however, I have improved, my father has agreed to allow me to choose when and whom I marry._

_I want to thank you, Lady Ashlynn, for opening my eyes about the duties of those with power. When I told my father about what you said, he was impressed with your wisdom. I truly hope we can correspond with one another. I could really use a friend such as yourself._

_Now that I have updated you on what is now happening in my life, please, Lady Ashlynn, tell me about yourself. We didn't have the time to talk as friends when we were sitting together at the Fall Ball. How old are you? What is your position is Cair Paravel? Are you associated with any of the Narnian monarchs?_

_Please write back, dear Ashlynn._

_Sincerely, _

_Princess Becky_

I found I couldn't fall back asleep once I had returned to my room and read my letter. So, I had opted instead to change dresses and enjoy the nice morning weather.

I turned my head to the side and rested it against my left shoulder on the ground. Memories from the previous night evaded my mind and I found myself blushing and smiling at them. I kept thinking about what had happened. Clearly, I had enjoyed. But, I knew the only reason Edmund had started anything was because he was emotional, and he was missing his love. I looked like her. So, naturally, he took comfort in me.

But I couldn't forget what he had said to me.

_You don't have to be my Ashlynn to be loved by me. You are admirable just as you are._

I shivered at the memory and turned my head to the right. I unconsciously scratched my torn fingers. The blood from them had clotted over night, leaving my fingers swollen and itching. I figured it would go away in a few days and left my fingers alone, save for my insistent scratching.

I allowed my thoughts to stray and cringed when my thoughts returned to Edmund. I tried to ignore the warring concerns in my head over Edmund and instead tried to focus on the beauty of Narnia. It was so different from Orlando. Orlando was beautiful in its own sense, but Narnia was beautiful in every sense. I felt as at home in Narnia as much as I felt out of place in it. I felt like I belonged, but something seemed to be holding me back. I couldn't tell if it was my family, or my friends, or my life back in Orlando; or if it was something bigger; something bigger than myself and the world I came from. Was I waiting on something monumental to give me comfort in such a wonderful place? Would this monument ever arrive, or would I be forever stuck in Narnia just waiting?

I turned my head back to the left and opened my eyes. Cair Paravel stared at me from across the field and I smiled. She was a beautiful castle, no doubt created by someone glorious. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet Narnia air. Would I ever be so glorious?

"Ashlynn, wake up." A sweet voice whispered in my ear. I stirred and opened my eyes. The sun was much higher in the sky and I felt a sweet burn on my cheeks from being exposed to it for too long. At some point that morning I must have fallen asleep as I lay in the grass. I shifted my eyes to the person who woke me and blushed when I saw a sweaty Edmund. The tunic he wore was loose and white and untied, leaving his chest and neck exposed. His hair was wet with sweat and his face was flushed red from exercise of some sort. He was slightly out of breath, as though he had just been running. He was squatted next to me, his arms leaning against his knees as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He smiled when he saw me awake and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Why do you always miss breakfast?" He asked teasingly. I grinned at him and sat up. He stood and offered me a hand. I accepted it and allowed him to pull me up.

"It just happens that way, I suppose." I responded, brushing off my dress.

"Why were you out here sleeping? We looked all over the castle for you before one of our guards told us he saw you out here sunbathing. We decided to let you be. Of course, when I saw you sleeping out here after practice, I figured you might want to be woken before you were cooked by the sun." He laughed at himself and I grinned.

"I was soaking up the good weather and fell asleep." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders and stretching. Edmund watched me for a few moments.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" I looked at him oddly.

"Once or twice. Why?"

"Come with me." I followed him as he walked briskly towards the stables.

We entered the stables and he immediately walked towards a stall. I followed him and inside the stall I saw a beautiful brown horse. Let me also mention how luxurious the stalls for the horses in the stables were. They were huge and pristinely cleaned. There wasn't hay or straw on the ground, but carpet; thick, velvety carpet. Each stall could have fit a small herd of horses instead of the one they each held. Needless to say, these horses were spoiled.

"This is Phillip." Edmund introduced, gesturing towards the brown horse. I noticed how he didn't touch the horse as I was expecting.

"Is he your horse?" I asked observing it. The horse snorted angrily at me and I started and took a step away from it.

"I don't know where you're from, Miss. But in Narnia, horses don't belong to anybody. We aren't slaves like the horses in Calormen or Archenland, brute countries." The horse said in an irritated voice. I really wasn't as surprised as I could have been. After all, I had heard other animals talk before in my presence.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, looking at a chuckling Edmund out of the corner of my eye. "What I meant was are you two traveling partners?"

The horse nodded his head. "On occasion. I don't always want to go gallivanting about as much as the young king likes too. But, he is the only rider I have."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Not many talking horses will allow more than one human to ride them." Edmund explained.

"Well we aren't common whores!" The horse exclaimed. Edmund laughed loudly and I grinned at the horse.

"How are you feeling about a ride today, Phillip?" Edmund asked coolly, leaning about the stall door. The horse seemed to contemplate the idea.

"Well, I haven't had decent exercise in a while. So, I suppose a ride today would be good." Edmund nodded and slapped the stall door.

"Right then. I'll send someone to ready you, Phillip. I need to find a horse willing to let Ashlynn ride 'em."

Phillip whinnied and looked at me oddly. "Ashlynn, you say? She does look an awful lot like Storm's human."

A look from Edmund made Phillip shut up as I turned and walked away. I walked down the hall between all the stalls, looking in at all the talking horses. There were several empty stalls. After walking past about five stalls, I came upon a separate hall that branched off from the main walkway. I turned onto the hallway and walked down a little ways until I came upon a stall at the end of it. The stall, unlike all the other stalls I had seen, couldn't be looked into. The top door of the stall gate was closed. On the top part of the door, the name 'Storm' was written in elegant letters. I could hear movement from within the stall, so I knew there was a horse inside.

Overcome by curiosity, I knocked on the stall gate and the movement inside the stall hesitated. After a few moments of silence, I heard the sound of hooves approaching the stall gate. The top part of the gate swung open and the coutanence of a very angry black horse appeared. The horses eyes were bright blue and I found myself gazing into the angry orbs with awe and shock. I knew those eyes. I don't know how, but I knew them as though I had all my life.

The horses eyes widened in shock as well and its angry expression dropped. A gleeful expression replaced the angry one and the horse started stamping its feet. He reached its black nose out towards me and I found myself reaching up to stroke it.

"Hello. My name is Ashlynn. What is your name?" I asked the horse, cautiously stroking its face. The horse looked at me with sad eyes and didn't respond.

"Can you not speak?" I asked sadly. The horse shook its head and whinnied sadly.

I remembered the name on the stall door and decided to ask about it. "Is your name Storm?"

The horse's blue eyes filled with joy and it whinnied and stamped its feet. I smiled at her reaction and lifted my hand up to stroke her face, taking care to keep my scabbed fingers away from her immaculate coat. I was surprised when she allowed me, but gently stroked her face regardless. Something about her was hauntingly familiar. Her blue eyes seemed to demand my memory, but I couldn't meet up to her standards.

"What am I forgetting?" I asked quietly. Storm's eyes seemed sad as she gently nuzzled my face with her nose.

"I see you've met Storm." I heard Edmund say from behind me. I whirled around, being caught off guard, to look at him.

"Yes. She's probably one of the most beautiful horses I've ever seen." I stated. I heard a whinny of approval behind me and turned to smile at the mute horse.

"Yes, and the most impossible one. She only ever let one human ride her and, when she could speak, was quick witted and harsh. Isn't that right, Storm?" Edmund asked almost teasingly.

The horse seemed mildly fond of Edmund and whinnied softly in acknowledgment of his teasing, but quickly returned her eyes to me. I turned to the horse and resumed caressing her face.

"Interesting." Edmund said behind me.

"What?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Storm doesn't usually let humans touch her." Edmund gave me a strange look. "Ashlynn was her rider."

I stopped my motions, overwhelmed with the continued irony in the situation. I could not escape Ashlynn. Storm's eyes flashed as she looked at Edmund angrily. She snorted her disapproval.

"Just saying!" Edmund stated defensively, holding up in hands. Storm glared at him a bit longer before turning to me. I saw myself reflected in her blue eyes and, as though I had been seized by a vision, I no longer saw myself in the white cotton gown I had adorned that morning. Instead, the reflection I saw in Storm's eyes were of me with much longer hair and fiercer eyes wearing what seemed to be some sort of medieval armor. Instead of standing still right in front of Storm as I was actually doing, I was running towards her, fear and blood decorating my face. I had a sworn drawn at my side and I was shouting. Around me, a battlefield was decorating with creatures dressed in the same color as me. They were dead. From behind me, a horrific looking creature was approaching as if to strike me down.

As soon as it came, the vision left. I heard myself shout out in terror and felt myself falling. Before I could hit the ground, however, heavy arms caught my fall.

"Woah. Ashlynn, are you alright?" Edmund questioned, panic in his voice. I didn't respond, but instead found myself staring in at Storm with a look of horror.

The look on Storm's face was of understanding. She knew what I had seen and didn't find it unnatural. Edmund saw the look shared between Storm and I and looked up at the beautiful horse.

"Ashlynn, what happened? What did you see? What made you start?" Edmund questioned, worried. When I didn't respond, he turned to Storm.

"Stormie, what did Ashlynn see?" He demanded as he pulled me closer to him. My eyes never left Storm's, but hers drifted over to Edmund. They stared at each other for a few moments before Edmund sighed.

"She cannot speak." I finally muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Not since she returned from the Western Wood." Edmund replied, helping me stand up. Storm's eyes were back on me and she seemed mildly worried.

"What did you see, Ashlynn?" Edmund asked quietly. I noticed he had not let go of me since he had helped me up and my inner girl squealed. As it was, instead of squealing, I blushed and pulled away from him before answering.

"Um, I'm not sure. I saw myself, I think." I answered, the memory quickly fading before I could recall it.

"You saw your reflection?" Edmund questioned further. By the time he had asked me this, I had already forgotten what I had seen.

I looked up at Edmund in confusion. "Edmund, I can't remember."

Edmund gazed at me for a few seconds before lowering his head and sighing. "Oh well. Sometimes we start for no reasons."

I gave him a strange look for trying to justify my forgetfulness, but shook it off, along with his arm that was still present on my waist. A blush crept up my face as a memory of the previous night tickled my mind. I stepped away from him, causing a brief hurt look to pass over his face.

"So," He started, looking away from me. "Would you like to see if Stormie here will let you ride her?"

I smiled at him and turned to Storm. "May I ride you, Storm?"

The horse whinnied happily and stamped her feet on the ground, clearly agreeing to my proposition. Edmund smiled at her and clapped his hands together.

"Well, it's been a year since you've ridden, Stormie. So, I'm going to have to go dust your saddle so that Ashlynn can ride you." Edmund stated before turning his smile on me. "I trust you can brush Stormie down, then?"

I nodded my head and watched as Edmund tossed me a brush from a shelf beside Storm's stall and then walked off to get Storm's saddle. I turned to Storm and opened her stall and entered it. She seemed very happy to be brushed and also couldn't seem to keep her eyes off me.

"I don't know what it is, Storm, but something about you is so familiar." I commented as I brushed down her flank. When I reached her face, I couldn't help but find myself captured in her gaze.

"What is it that I'm forgetting, Stormie?" I asked her quietly, halting my motions. She snorted pitifully at me, staring back in my eyes with wisdom that did not fit a dumb horse.

"Why can't you speak?" I whispered. Storm shook her head back and forth, slapping me in the face with her black mane. I giggled and stepped away from her.

"I think you've been properly brushed."

"Here we go." I heard Edmund exclaim behind me. I turned around and saw him setting an ornate saddle on the railing of Stormie's stall. He shot me a smile before entering the stall.

"Is that..." I started, staring at the saddle.

Edmund watched me for a few moments before nodding softly and continuing his process of saddling up Storm. "Yes." Was all he said.

"I don't have to use the same one." I responded.

"It's the only one Stormie will use. She's a stubborn horse." Edmund laughed lightly. Storm shook her mane and glared at Edmund playfully. When he was done saddling her up, Edmund patted her neck. They shared a look of understanding and I couldn't help but feel saddened by the tragedy that surrounded both of them. I also couldn't prevent myself from wondering if I really was who everyone else thought I was. Storm's eyes met mine and I found that the idea of being the Ashlynn who had so enraptured everyone's hearts in Narnia not to be such a bad thing. Maybe I could have been her. But, when I saw my reflection in Storm's eyes again, my orange hair and golden eyes deterred that thought from my mind and set in stone my belief that I could never be that Ashlynn.

"Ready to go?" Edmund asked with a smile. I found myself returning the smile shyly and grabbed the reins Edmund held out for me. Edmund left Storm and I to go fetch Phillip and I found myself caught in her blue gaze for the hundredth time.

"Who am I?" I asked her. She didn't respond.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just want to forewarn you, the next few chapters are going to be slightly slow. I feel like there are a few characters and relationships I want to develop more before continuing on with the Edmund plot. So, Edmund may disappear for a while, but don't worry. I'll make sure he comes back with a bang, or something like it. :) _

_I have something to say: WDE. If you can tell me what that means without negativity, I'll love you forever. :)_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Fever

_Alright, this is going to be another slow chapter. I'm using smaller chapters like this one here to fill in a few details. The plot line will probably pick up in a few chapters and get intense again. Also, I rated this story as mature, but really the only "mature" scene has been the first chapter. I think I need to start adding more intensity to it. Maybe some more Edmundy goodness. ;) Let me know what you think._

_BTW, **pixie dust**, this is for you! I got your review via email on my phone the other day and it just made me so happy that I was determined to update with you in mind. _

**_Rebel Angel_**_, much love beau! I'm so glad you found my story! Welcome! I know the last chapter was slow, and this one will be too. But, if you stick around, I'll make it worth your while! lol. _

_Love you guys!_

_P.S. I've already mentioned it, but this is a slow chapter. I'm sorry! :'( _

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright, Lady Ashlynn?" Merie asked me calmly. While her voice was soft and even, her eyes held worry. I looked up at her without moving my head.

"I'll be fine, Merie. I'm just feeling unwell." I responded quietly, rubbing my burning fingers against one another to relieve the itch. I was laying on my bed, facing my balcony. Earlier that morning, when Merie had come in to wake me, I had her open the balcony so I could look outside as I lay in bed. I felt weak, as though I had been through an incredible ordeal. My chest hurt and I didn't have the energy to move from my bed.

"Would you like me to fetch the doctor, Miss?" Merie offered again. She was fretting. Her petals were ruffled slightly and the vibrant pink color that usually encompassed them was slightly duller. My state was fazing her greatly.

"If that would bring you peace, then yes." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I'll be right back, Ash." Merie whispered before disappearing with the wind coming from my window. She had recently taken to calling me Ash. She claimed I had the wisdom and vivacity of an Ash Dryad and that since my name was Ashlynn, the nickname was perfect. I was so glad to hear something other than "lady" or "miss" come out of her mouth that I was willing to overlook the horrible nickname my parents had often used.

I can't even explain now what had come over me that morning to make me feel so ill. Edmund and I had gone for a short ride the previous day, but the only thing that could have possibly expended any of my energy was the ever-present "visions" that attacked me several times during the ride. I would find myself experiencing a feeling of deja vu, and then suddenly an image of myself or Storm in different situations would attack me. I became so exhausted with these visions that I ended mine and Edmund's ride quite rudely.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I barely found the energy to shout a "come in," but managed to do so. Lucy entered with a worried look on her face.

"Merie said you were ill." She stated as she neared my bed. I couldn't help but notice that she looked rather pretty that day. She was wearing a purple dress that really brought out her features.

"You look pretty, Lucy. Purple is a good color on you." I mumbled, closing my eyes again. I felt a cold hand against my forehead.

"Oh dear. You are burning."

"More like freezing." I replied, snuggling further into my blankets.

"Hylonome will be here soon to check up on you." I heard Lucy tell me as I felt myself fading into blackness.

"She has a fever." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry image of a centaur and Lucy speaking.

"Will she be okay?" Lucy asked. I closed my eyes.

"We will see, Your Majesty. The fever is in it's infant stages. We cannot tell yet if it will be serious or not."

"Can the queen use her Fire Flower juice?" I heard Merie ask in a small voice.

"I'm afraid not, young dryad. The Fire Flower cures only injuries, not illnesses." Hylonome responded. I drifted further into my dark state.

_I dreamed of war. Terrifying images flew past my eyes and I was helpless to prevent it. Creatures around me died and and bodies littered the only ground I could see. Dark skies covered the sun and diminished all the hopes and joys of whoever bare witness to the treachery of the clouds. Black and red were the only colors I could see._

"Why didn't you tell me she was ill?" I heard Edmund exclaim angrily exclaim through the darkness. I attempted to open my eyes, but found I couldn't.

"Edmund, please try to be rational. Hylonome doesn't want too many visitors disturbing her rest." I heard Susan say.

"Bullshit. She's been in bed for five days and all three of you knew without telling me?" Edmund nearly shouted.

"We didn't want to worry you. You have a lot to deal with, considering the new threats from Ettinsmoor." Peter states calmly.

"You didn't want to worry me? But I have been worried. I didn't know where she was or if she was avoiding me or not. I've been fretting the past few days thinking Ashlynn has decided to hate me. And now I find out she's ill and you all are keeping it from me?"

"Ed, nothing you can do will make her any better. Only Susan and I were supposed to know. Hylonome ordered us to make sure she didn't have many visitors. We knew you would suffocate this room until she was better." Lucy said rationally. "Peter only found out because the oaf barged in here without permission."

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed.

"Ssh. Get out! The four of you! She'll not get better with you in here making a racket!" Hylonome exclaimed, shooing the monarchs from my room.

_I dreamed of Edmund. We were sitting crossed legged on the cliff below the castle looking out at the eastern sea. The sun was slowly setting. We weren't speaking and it didn't appear as though we had spoken at all to one another since we had sat down. All I could focus on was the east and all he could focus on was me. _

_I was crying and I didn't know why. Something bad had happened and I couldn't figure out what it was. Edmund's dark eyes looked upset over my anguish._

"_Ashlynn, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself." He whispered softly. I turned to look at him and found I couldn't focus on his image. This didn't surprise me as I knew it was a dream. Tears added to the blur of my vision and I found the image of Edmund fading away into something else._

I came to, but only barely. It was quieter than it usually was, but I couldn't open my eyes to see if anyone was in the room. A whisper alerted me of a presence; _his _presence.

"Please," He whispered, his voice thick and desperate. "Aslan, don't take her from me. I can't do it again. Please." I felt a cold hand brush across my face. I tried to whisper his name, tell him I'd be okay, but found I didn't have the energy to open my mouth.

"Please, Aslan. I love her." My consciousness floated away, helpless like the leaves of fall.

_I dreamt I was eating breakfast with the Pevensie's. They were all laughing at something I had said. Lucy's purple dress caught my eye and I thought she looked fabulous in it._

"_You know, Luce, purple really is your color."_

_The image of Lucy's bright smile faded and I found myself standing on the balcony overlooking the ocean. It was the same balcony I had argued with Edmund on. It was raining and my beautiful blue dress was ruining. Edmund was staring at me with the most helpless look on his face._

"_Ash, I love you." He whispered. My vision faded._

_I was running along side a black horse with blue eyes. We were racing through the fields. We stopped running and I found myself looking into her crystalline eyes._

"_What shall I do Stormie?"_

"_You shall follow that stubborn heart of yours, Ashlynn. What else?"_

The darkness around me seemed to fade slightly and I found myself gaining minimum amounts of consciousness.

"Why isn't she getting better?" Edmund shouted.

"Edmund, be quiet!" Lucy whispered harshly.

"Your Majesty, there is no indicator as to why she is progressively getting worse. I don't know why her fever is so high. A fever such as this suggests an infection, but we have searched her body and found no wounds."

I heard pacing feet. I tried to open my eyes, but it was to no avail.

"What is going to happen, Hylonome?" I heard Susan ask weakly. There was a very pregnant pause.

"If the fever progresses as it is doing, Your Majesties, she will die." Hylonome said cautiously.

I heard a stifled sob, an outraged cry, and a gasp.

"Is there nothing else you can do?" Lucy whispered. Hylonome didn't verbally answer.

"Hylonome, did you say you checked her entire body for wounds?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. We checked every inch of her body."

"What about her fingers?"

_I was dancing with a bear in the ball room. We were surrounded by other dancing creatures and laughing and singing along to the music we danced to. I let go of the bear's paws and twirled around and found myself standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. I stopped dancing and looked around the clearing. Contrary to all the other dreams I had been having, this dream was the clearest by far. The trees seemed to be dancing and the grass was tall and green and swayed along with the trees. The sun shone through the trees with such a majestic air that I felt as though I should be walking with bare feet through the clearing. I looked down and noticed I didn't have shoes on, but I did have on a simple white gown that fell around my knees._

_I looked up and saw a marble table in the center of the clearing. Behind the table was a small marble arch with inscriptions on it. The sun that was shining down through the trees was hitting the table and sending sparkling diamonds of light throughout the clearing. It was so astonishing in beauty that I gasped upon looking at it. I approached the table and allowed myself to run my fingers along the surface of it. It was smooth and cool to the touch. I looked up at the arch above the table. In the middle of the arch was an engraving of a lion's head. Immediately my thoughts went to Aslan. Around the engraving was an inscription. I read, **Aslan created the Light and she, the Light, will shine for all.**_

I woke up.

Blearily, I blinked open my eyes. The brightness of my room caused me to shut my eyes in protest of the sun. When I finally did reopen them, I found myself looking at a sleeping Lucy. She was draped across a chair looking highly uncomfortable. Her hair and dress were a complete mess.

I turned onto to my back and stretched out my sore body. My muscles were tense as hell and I felt as though I hadn't moved in weeks. I struggled to sit up and found myself out of breath when I finally did so. A ripping pain of hunger tore through my stomach and I looked down in complete astonishment. I was completely skin and bones. It looked like I hadn't eaten in weeks. All of my muscle was gone and my ribs were protruding grossly through my skin. My arms and legs looked like bone and even my chest seemed flattened.

I started crying in agony at what I saw. I had never been one who was obsessed with her looks, but I had always known I was pretty. I looked down at the empty shell I had become and couldn't help but sob. My cries woke up Lucy who was at my side in a moment, holding back a yawn.

"It's okay, Ashlynn. It's okay. You've been in bed for a few weeks. You haven't moved save for turning in bed and you haven't eaten. We've been forcing a formula down your throat to try to feed and water you, but it didn't give you enough food to sustain your body. Once you start eating and moving around again, your body will return." Lucy soothed me, knowing why I was crying without having to ask.

Her comforting words still did not soothe my remorse and I cried for what seemed like hours before calming down.

"What happened?" I croaked, turning to Lucy. I was finally dry of tears.

"You were sick with fever. We figured the fever would go away in a few days so we let you rest. After a week, you were only getting worse. Hylonome figured infection and so she and a fellow surgeon searched your body for wounds but found none. We started using experimental medicines to try and cure you, but after nearly three weeks, we had all but given up."

I looked at Lucy with horror on my face. "You all thought I was going to die?"

Lucy nodded sadly "But then Peter asked us if we had looked at your fingers. It was a silly notion, really. One doesn't usually think of fingers when they think of areas prone to wounds. But, then he told us about your instrument. When we looked at your fingers, we were appalled to say the least. They were very swollen and very infected. I gave you some of the Fire Flower juice and they healed up real quick. But you're fever didn't go away and you didn't wake up. You were no longer getting worse, but your progress to health was incredibly slow. You came out of your fever a few days ago and have been trying to gain consciousness since." She explained.

"Lucy," I started. I paused for a moment, trying to take everything in. "How long was I sick?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Today is November 25. You fell ill a month ago."

I was a little bit shocked, to be honest. I had been unconscious and fighting for my life for a month. And all this was over a few wounds on my fingers! I looked down at my fingers and saw them completely healed. Not even a scar to remind me of my near death.

"I'm going to summon Hylonome to check on your wounds and Merie to bring you some food. I'll be right back." Lucy said as she got up to leave the room for a moment.

"Lucy!" I called. "Where are the others? I remember hearing them speaking not too long ago."

Lucy gave me an odd look. "Well, that's funny. They left for Ettinsmoor about a week ago."

"Ettinsmoor? The land of the giants?"

"Yes. We've been having troubles with them since before you arrived. The trouble escalated while you were ill. They went to see if they could sort things out with the giants."

"Oh." I replied. Lucy must have seen my crestfallen face.

"Edmund was really reluctant to leave you. But you were on the way to getting better and he knew there was nothing he could do. His country needed him."

I nodded in understanding. Lucy smiled at me.

"They will be back before you know it. In the mean time, we need to start feeding you and getting you healthy!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Lucy."

Her smile seemed to sadden slightly. "Of course, Ashlynn." She responded before leaving. I sighed and leaned back against my pillows. I turned my head to the side and looked out the open door to my balcony.

* * *

_No worries! Ashlynn will recover quickly. Not too quickly, or I'd have to make her Superman. Also, the Ettinsmoor subplot will progress in a few later chapters, this is only an introduction. Edmund will return! Not yet, and not for long, but he will! I love him too much to just let him disappear, but Ashlynn needs to figure a few things out before she can get smoochy again. Let me know what you think. It'll be a few days before the next update again, just FYI._

_Happy day after turkey day! Eat some yummy left-overs and shop some great BF deals! _


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Return of the Princess

_I just want to let all of my readers know how much I love you guys! I've had 3000 hits on my story! 3000! I'm sure most other stories have far greater numbers than this, but to me, this is amazing! Your dedication is so wonderful and it fills me with a such a joy that I can't keep myself from updating as often as possible!_

_So, I've got this whole story line planned out and I pretty much know where I want to go with this story. Don't worry, it still has a loooong way to go. But, in the even longer run, I'm already planning a follow up story. It will be kind of like a prequel to this story. I'll give more information when I can so as not to spoil the rest of this story!_

_Haha. **Sarah** (aka:** xXrebel-angelXx**) just asked if Ashlynn was my name. No, but my sisters name is Ashley. lol. I just made this name up. If any of you have any questions or whatever, ask them and I'll make sure I answer them. :)_

_I posted up a few pictures on my profile page. Go check them out!_

_Also, don't forget that the Review of the Month Award for December should be chosen soon! So, get your review in if you want to possibly be the next guest character in the story!_

_This story is going to be a little slow as well, but don't worry. Edmund will return next chapter. :) _

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that Edmund managed to pour wine all over the first suitor who came for him?" I exclaimed through my tears from my laughter. Lucy nodded her head, an enormous smile on her face.

"Yes. She was a lovely girl too. Very proper and nice. But, something about her irked Edmund. He never told us what it was she said to him, but one moment they are talking quite amiably, and the next she's on the ground with red wine staining her white gown! Edmund still claims she leaned too heavily on the wine table and when she fell down, the bowl came with her. But, Edmund was so rotten before he met Ashlynn."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled over at Lucy. We were sitting on a blanket laid out on the beach. We were wearing the proper bathing suits of the time, which I couldn't help but compare to a typical 1950's one piece. Lucy and I were telling stories back and forth. At the moment, she was intent on telling me every embarrassing story she knew about Edmund.

"How old was he when this happened?" I asked.

"He was about sixteen." Lucy responded. I let out a low whistle.

"That's young for a suitor, isn't it?"

"It's the average age in other countries. Peter would have never accepted any for Edmund at that age. He was just tolerating our neighboring countries customs."

I grinned at her and took a sip of my water. I found myself sighing in worry over the absent monarchs. Lucy seemed to read my thoughts.

"I do wish they are alright." She whispered. I nodded in agreement. "And I hope this blasted situation is over before Christmas. I shall throw a tantrum if you and I have to spend Christmas alone, Ashlynn."

I smiled at the fiery eighteen year old. "I'm sure they're fine, Luce. They'll be back in no time. When was Susan's last letter?"

"Two days ago. Oh, speaking of letters. While you were ill, you received several letters from Princess Rebecca from Archenland. She seemed worried that you weren't responding to her, so I wrote her back and explained your situation. I received a response to my letter just yesterday and Princess Rebecca told me that she was on her way to see you! She probably doesn't know that you are well yet, but it shall be a good surprise for her when she sees you doing better!" Lucy said excitedly.

I smiled and agreed with her, excited to see Princess Becky again. It had been nearly two weeks since I had woken up and my health was vastly improving. I ate every chance I got, hoping to regain my lost weight. I was also running and working out several times a day in hopes of building muscle. Lucy and Merie kept telling me I was going to turn into a boy if I didn't tone it down. I eventually gave into their commands, but not before I regained all my weight back. I was also riding Stormie as often as I could. My constant attention towards her seemed to put her in such excellent moods. Lucy hadn't failed to notice the instant connection between the horse and I.

"I swear you become more and more like Ashlynn everyday." She mumbled to me one afternoon when we were saddling up to ride. I shot her a sly look.

"Edmund and I have had this conversation a thousand times before." I replied.

"Oh yes. I know. Edmund and I are rather close. He tells me a lot." Lucy replied with just as sly a look. Her words suggested something and I turned sharply to her with shock on my face.

"He didn't!" I cried.

Lucy's laughter pealed through the stables. "He did! And I couldn't believe you allowed him to do such a thing to you!"

My face turned beet red and I made a vow to destroy Edmund Pevensie. "It was an accident. He was upset and I didn't know how to stop him."

"You didn't know how to stop him because you didn't want to know how to stop him." Lucy pointed out. I glared at her.

"I'd rather not be discussing this with you. No offense, but you're his sister!"

"Ah! Pish posh!" Lucy shook her hand at me and I laughed at her.

"Lucy, I've been meaning to ask you. How come it's the beginning of December and the weather hasn't changed? I mean, just the other day we were on the beach in our bathing suits." I asked, having wondered about the weather in Narnia for a while.

Lucy gave me a knowing look. "I forget that it isn't warm like this all year outside of Narnia. When the White Witch was in control, Narnia was plunged into a 100 year winter. The land is still scarred from that event, so the only times the weather in Narnia is cold is during the Christmas holidays."

I was slightly taken aback by her answer, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Narnia is such a magical place. The land itself is alive.

I found myself in Edmund's private library one afternoon. It was approaching the fourth week of the monarchs absence. They had been discussing negotiations with the giants of Ettinsmoor for nearly a month. Lucy had just received a letter that morning explaining that they would be returning within the week and that all negotiations were settled and things were well.

The knowledge that Peter, Susan, and Edmund were okay was relieving. I was ready to see them again. While their absence didn't necessarily interrupt any levels of work or entertainment within the castle, as Lucy was most adept at making sure I was busy, it still left me uneasy and anxiously awaiting their return. I didn't want to admit it to myself at the time, but I missed Edmund greatly. Not only because I fancied him, but also because he was a dear friend.

A knock on the library door interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see a messenger faun standing there patiently waiting for me. With a smile, I approached him.

"Yes?" I asked. He dipped his head in greeting.

"Lady Ashlynn, Lucy has sent for you to meet her in the throne room. There are carriages on the horizon. She believes it is Princess Rebecca here to visit you." He informed me kindly. I smiled at him and patted his arm.

"Thank you very much." I then darted out of the library and headed towards the throne room.

I found Lucy sitting in her throne with a smile on her face. We decided to await Becky's arrival at the castle gates and quickly headed towards the entrance.

Princess Becky's carriage wasn't as elaborate as I was expecting. She must have been in a rush to see me well. A faun opened the carriage door for her and Becky came rushing out.

"Queen Lucy." She greeted quickly with a curtsy. Lucy and I exchanged a look, knowing the poor girl wasn't trying to be rude but was anxious to speak with me. Becky turned to me with a stern look.

"Lady Ashlynn, I must say I am very disappointed with you. As my new mentor, I would truly hope that you would try and keep me as informed on your health as possible. You should have wrote me the moment you started feeling ill. I was mortified when I found out you were sick with fever and left as soon as I could." I smiled at her. She kept up her stern facade for only a few moments longer before darting into my arms.

"I was so worried. But I am so glad to see you well." She stated, letting go of me.

"I'm so glad to see you here!" I responded happily.

"We were worried she wasn't going to come out of her fever. She had it so long." Lucy commented. Becky's face filled with horror.

"Oh how awful! What was the initial cause of the fever?"

"Wounds on her fingers that were overlooked." Lucy replied. Becky's stern look returned as her gaze drifted back to me.

"Honestly, Ashlynn, you should mind things such as those." I laughed at her as Lucy and I guided her to the guest room.

"How long do you wish to stay, Princess Rebecca?" Lucy asked.

"Oh please. Do not call me Princess Rebecca, Your Majesty. I do despise that name. Call me Becky or Princess Becky, if you insist on the title."

Lucy smiled at her. "You don't have to use my title either then."

"So, how long are you visiting, Becky?" I asked.

"Well, Father wants to send me away to Terebinthia at the first of the new year. Of course, I must spend Christmas in Archenland, but I was hoping I could stay around three weeks? If that is okay with you Lucy. I was hoping to get in some better education of Narnia than I had during my last brief visit."

"Of course! Three weeks sounds perfect! Peter, Susan, and Edmund should be back next week and they will be so pleased to see you again! And we must have a winter ball before you leave! Oh! I have some planning to do! I'll leave you ladies here. I hope your room is satisfactory, Becky." Lucy exclaimed before running off. Becky and I laughed at the excited girl and entered the guest room.

After I helped Becky unload some of her things, we decided to talk a walk around the grounds.

"Narnian weather baffles me." She stated softly as we exited the castle.

"Tell me about it. I was just speaking to Lucy about this the other day." I responded. Becky smiled at me and we continued walking.

"So, Ashlynn, please tell me about yourself. I feel as though we are best friends and yet I know nothing about you." She said with a small smile. "Did you grow up in Narnia?"

I looked at the ground and thought about what I should say. On the one hand, Becky was a sweet girl and wouldn't judge me. But on the other, we weren't necessarily close enough for her not to run for hills when I told her I wasn't from this world.

"Well, Becky, I'm not exactly from Narnia."

"Well, I assumed you weren't. There weren't really humans living in Narnia before the kings and queens took over. And that had to have happened during your lifetime. There are more humans in Narnia now than there ever has been!"

I smiled at the fifteen year old. "I see someone has been reading up on their history." I commented.

She grinned at me. "I'm taking Father's proposal seriously. I want to do it not only for him, but for myself as well."

I nodded in agreement. "Well, go on. Where are you from?"

"Um, I'm from this city called Orlando, Florida."

"Is that in the Lone Islands?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It's not exactly in this world."

She gave me a confused look. "What?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure how I got here, to be honest. I was found in a field here in Narnia just a few months ago injured and dying." I paused trying to remember exactly what happened. "Come to think of it, I can't even remember why I was hurt."

Becky gave me a strange look. "You have no memory prior to being found in the field?"

"No, I have many memories. Just, not of this world."

She looked away from me in thought. "What do you remember?" She asked quietly. We had stopped walking at this point. I scrunched up my face in concentration, trying really hard to remember.

"I remember my parents. Not their names, but their faces. I can remember a house on the water. My parents and I would go there during the summer." I was struggling as I tried to recollect my memories prior to Narnia. Why was I having such a difficult time doing so? It was like a faded dream I was trying to explain.

"I had a dog. I can't remember his name though. I remember I loved my car."

"What's a car?" Becky interrupted.

I paused for a second. What was a car? "Um, it was kind of like a carriage. Only, you don't need horses to pull it. It ran on its own. Where I come from, people get around that way."

"That's interesting." She commented, giving me a wary look.

"Do the kings and queens know about all this?" She asked cautiously.

I nodded. "They've known since I got here that I wasn't from this world. They aren't either, you know."

"Really?" She asked, seeming really intrigued. "Where are they from?"

"Some place called 'Spare 'Oom. I read about it in a Narnian history book. I'm not sure it's from the same world I am from. I was in college and took a geography class and we never studied any country or city with that name."

"Strange." Becky commented. We continued walking.

"What about your relationship with the monarchs? How is that you came to be a ward of theirs?" She asked.

"A ward?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Someone in their care. You live in the castle and they provide for you."

I nodded in understanding. "They found me injured and took care of me. And when they found out I wasn't from this world they wanted me to stay near them. I assume it started because they were sure Aslan had a plan for me. I've been here for several months though, and he has yet to show up. Then, we all became friends."

Becky smiled at me. We were quiet for a few moments as we approached the cliff overlooking the beach.

"Do you think I can change, Ashlynn? Truly change." Becky asked me quietly.

"I don't think you should feel you have to." I answered after a pause. Becky looked at me in confusion.

"I think you should learn the boundaries between acting your age and acting your role as princess. There is a medium. You can be both a teenager and a princess, but you can discover the balance between." She nodded and looked away. "I think this trip you are going on is a good idea. You will learn a lot from it, but you shouldn't let that change who you are."

We settled into a comfortable silence. Becky spoke up. "I've never had anyone to truly talk to before, Ashlynn. Thank you."

I shrugged. "It's no problem, really."

* * *

_Sorry, again, for the slow speed. It will be picking up really soon! Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions or questions, let me know!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Urgent

_I seriously have a difficult time trying to keep from crying every time I read y'alls reviews. Seriously. You guys make me so happy! So, I needed to choose a Reviewer of the Month, but I found it was too incredibly difficult to actually choose just one person. So, I've pretty much narrowed it down to three reviewers: Sarah (**xXrebel-angelXx), **Emily **(.narnia), **and Leah **(grahamcracker -xx).** You guys have posted reviews that have melted my heart and helped me out greatly._

_Sarah: You are HILARIOUS. You brighten my day with your reviews. _

_Emily: You have been reviewing my chapters faithfully from the start. I appreciate your support SO MUCH. _

_Leah: First off, WELCOME TO MY STORY! I'm so glad you found it and I'm even more glad that you are enjoying it! Second, damn girl! You know how to leave a review! Your ideas helped me a TON. It completely flew over my mind to think about having Ashlynn explain what she used to look like. I am definitely going to incorporate that into the story._

_So, since all three of you all have been so helpful and supporting, I'm going to incorporate EACH of you into my story somehow. :) it may take a while to write each of you in, but don't worry. I WILL NOT FORGET! _

_Leah brought up a good point in her review about Aslan. He is a vital character in this story even though he hasn't actually appeared yet. Everything that is Ashlynn seems to be Aslan. Her eyes, her hair, her demeanor. This will all be brought to light later on in the story._

_So, there is some "Edmundy-goodness" in this chapter, as I promised. Not too much, but enough to satisfy, I think. ;)_

* * *

I found myself thinking constantly about the dreams I experienced during my comatose state. I couldn't escape the vividity of the dreams. They were so real that I felt they were memories, and that thought alone left me will chills. If those dreams were real, and if during my fevered state I had relived them, then where along the path of my life had I experienced them? The more and more I stayed in Narnia, the more and more I was convinced that I was the same Ashlynn that the Pevensie's were convinced I was.

The weeks after my illness had been difficult for me; adjusting to getting well and regaining my weight and body. Not only was I overwhelmed with the stress of getting better, but added onto that stress was the pressure from Narnian citizens about my identity. They were convinced that I was a sort of "Aslan-reincarnate". They kept speaking about the story of Light, and how she would appear in Aslan's image in order to spread his will and love. They had themselves convinced that I was Light. What frightened most about these claims was that I had been dreaming about the marble table with the inscription about Light since I had woken up from my coma.

Becky, much to my relief, could sense my uneasiness and stress. Not yet a week into her stay at Cair Paravel, we were best friends. She and Lucy had grown quite fond of one another as well.

Becky approached me one day and demanded that I swim with her. We had been expecting the return of the three monarchs any day at that time and she was tired of me sitting around waiting on them like a lost puppy; her words were something to that extent at least.

"I've been living in this castle by the sea for nearly a week and you have yet to take me swimming, Ashlynn Peterson!" Becky shouted at me as she dragged me from my room. In our excitement, we forgot to put on swim suits. We decided instead just to swim in our clothes. We had a marvelous time swimming and splashing one another. Becky was a devious creature and she never failed to attack me the moment I wasn't giving her my full attention.

"Bexxi!" I shouted at her after she throgged me in the face with sand. She giggled and flounced away, running up the beach towards the castle. I had taken to calling her Bexxi when she acted childish. I felt that Becky was too harsh a name, and she agreed full-heartedly with me.

I chased after her merrily. We both halted in our chase when royal horns blasted out the nearing arrival of the missing monarchs. My heart lurched in my chest and Edmund's face filled my thoughts. After nearly two months, I would finally see him again. Of course, there was a part of my heart that ached for Susan and Peter as well, but not nearly as big of a portion as the part that yearned for Edmund. Becky and I exchanged a look of mortification at being so under dressed before we took off for our chambers to change.

I burst into my room and saw Merie pacing back and forth. She let out a shriek of horror when she saw me in such a disarray. I had to hold back a laugh at the look on her face.

"You decide to swim in your dress the day the monarchs return home to Cair Paravel after having been gone a month!" Merie cried, staring at me as though I were a child. And like a child, I started laughing at her reaction.

"It's not like I knew they would be here today!" I protested with a wide smile. Merie's hard expression diminished at my happiness and she returned my gleeful expression.

"Come here ,dear Ash. Let us fix you up. King Edmund wouldn't want to see his love soaking." Merie teased, ushering me towards the wash room.

"Hey!" I protested playfully. "I'm not his love." On the inside, I knew what I said was false. I was beginning to love Edmund, and the thought didn't frighten me as much as it should have.

Nearly twenty minutes later, I was bathed and dressed and in front of a mirror with Merie brushing my hair. I was watching her with an overwhelming sense of affection. She had been my first friend in Narnia, and incredibly loyal and caring. I found myself admiring her pink petals, which were softly rustling with the wind blowing from my window.

"How old are you, Merie?" I asked her as she fixed my hair.

"I'll be 300 this winter moon." She replied. I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Is that young or old in dryad years?" I asked.

"In human years, that would be about seventeen years." She explained.

"Ah." She finished my hair and playfully shoved me out of the chair.

"Come, Ashwood. Let's go see our monarchs!" She floated out of the door and I ran after her. I followed her towards the throne room. Before I even reached the doors, I heard a commotion coming from within them. It seemed like most of Narnia had arrived to welcome there kings and eldest queen. Merie and I entered the room and my eyes drifted up to the dais, where Peter, Susan, and Edmund were standing, looking exhausted, and smiling at their subjects. Lucy was beside them, looking at them with adoration and relief in her eyes.

I felt my heart speed up as my eyes landed gently on Edmund. His hair was much longer and shaggier. He seemed to have lost a bit of weight, and there were bags under his eyes. His smile was slightly dull, but he seemed relieved to be home. I looked over Peter and Susan and saw them in similar conditions. I found myself sighing in relief that they were okay and well.

"Thank you so much for the welcome!" Peter shouted with a tired smile. "There will be a ball tomorrow evening in celebration of the peaceful agreements between Narnia and Ettinsmoor. All of Narnia is invited. As for now, my siblings and I are exhausted and will rest tonight and see you all tomorrow!" He and his siblings left the dais and I lost sight of them in the crowd.

"Ashlynn!" I heard Bexxi call. I turned my head and saw the young girl in a pretty pink gown.

"Hello, Becky." I greeted as she quickly hugged me.

"Isn't it wonderful for them to finally be present in Cair Paravel?" She said happily.

I smiled widely and nodded my head in agreement. "They've been gone nearly a month, and it's been two since I've personally seen them."

"Thank Aslan they're alright." Merie added as she hovered beside Bexxi and I.

"Oh, hello Merie!" Bexxi greeted with smile.

"Princess Rebecca." Merie greeted with a bow.

"I ought to water you." Bexxi threatened teasingly. She hated it when Merie referred to her as princess, and despised it even more when she used her full name.

Merie and I burst into giggles.

"I'm glad to see you all are enjoying yourselves." A hoarse voice commented from behind us.

"Your Majesty." Merie greeted, bowing as we turned to see who it was.

"Peter!" I shouted, jumping into his arms for a hug. He chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"I am so relieved you are okay, Ashlynn. I was so worried. When we received word from Lucy that you had awoken, I had to fight off Edmund's pleas to come see you." He stated, pulling away from the hug and looking me over. I blushed at his statement about Edmund.

"I'm so glad to see you all well." I replied with a smile. The bags under his eyes were darker up close, and his hair seemed longer and messier too. Peter smiled at me before hugging me again and pulling away.

"Princess Rebecca." He greeted, bowing his head at her. She returned the greeting with a curtsey.

"I'm pleased to see you well. How long will you be at the Cair?" He asked, sounding more king-like than he had with his greeting towards me. Bexxi shot me a questioning look.

"Through the next week, Your Highness. I'll leave before Christmas to stay with my family." Peter nodded.

"We are pleased to have you staying here, Princess." He stated. This time, the look Bexxi gave me was of annoyance. I had to stifle a giggle.

"Ashlynn!" A voice shouted. I turned and saw Susan approaching me with a bright smile.

"Susan!" I cried back as she reached out to hug me.

"Oh Ashlynn! I was so worried! Don't you ever do anything like that again! When you are injured, you go to the Infirmary!" She chastised as she pulled away from me. While her words were angry, her eyes were relieved.

I smiled at her. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Su."

She grinned at me. "It's been too long since we have spoken, so I demand that you come to my room for lunch tomorrow before the ball."

I agreed and introduced her to Bexxi.

"Susan, this is my friend Becky. She came to visit Cair Paravel when she heard of my illness." Susan curtsied and and Becky did so as well.

"It's good to meet you, Princess. Would you like to join us for lunch as well tomorrow?" She asked. Bexxi's eyes lit up.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Susan smiled politely at her.

"I'll have someone send for you around noon." Bexxi nodded in understanding, before taking her leave to greet other Narnians.

Susan watched me for a few seconds before speaking. "You had us all torn up in grief and worry, Ashlynn."

I sighed. "I know. I'll be sure to have all my scratches looked after from now on."

Susan dismissed my statement with a wave of her hand. Her lips frowned in sadness. "We've already lost you once, Ashlynn. To lose you again would be...overbearing."

I looked down at my feet. I found myself wanting to contradict Susan on her statement. They had never lost me. They had lost their Ashlynn. But, something inside me agreed with Susan; I was the same Ashlynn. Something inside of me told me so.

"Don't look now, but a determined king is making his way over here." Susan stated with laughter in her voice.

My head shot up and I looked around quickly. My eyes finally landed Edmund's approaching figure and were captured by his dark and demanding eyes. He wasn't walking quickly towards me, and he wasn't rudely shoving people aside. His strides were even, balanced, and flawless. His features were relaxed and polite. His eyes were dark and fixed only on me. There was nothing urgent in his appearance, but something about the way he approached me seemed desperate. His eyes never left mine, even when Susan told him not to make a scene before she walked away.

He didn't speak to me for several minutes. He just stared.

"Hi." I greeted, my voice soft and quiet. Instead of replying, he grabbed my hand and led me away from the throne room. He wasn't dragging me away, or forcing me to follow him. We weren't walking away from the room quickly. He was leading me away from the room as though he had something to show me, but it wasn't urgent enough to drag me along.

When we exited the throne room, Edmund gently pushed me against a wall in the dark, empty hallway and proceeded to kiss me urgently. Everything in that kiss contradicted his outward appearance in the throne room. He was calm and collected in front of his subjects. Alone, with only me, he was desperate and urgent.

His body pressed against mine, pushing me tightly against the wall. His hands held my face, forcing me to kiss him back. He gave me no choice, not that I would have honestly objected to kissing him. His kisses were demanding and hard, just as our first kiss had been.

His mouth opened wide and worked against mine in such an intoxicating manner that I felt light headed and high. He pushed his hips against mine, lifting me up slightly off the ground and holding me there with his body. His hands worked their way down to my neck and he cupped it lovingly. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. He gasped and kissed me harder.

He finally pulled away, lowered me to the ground, and looked me in the eyes. His lips were swollen and open slightly because of his heavy breathing. He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose before taking a step away from me. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I..."He started. He didn't finish. His eyes found mine again, and I found myself lacking breath at the emotion held within them. Where was the emotionless man I had met on my first night in Narnia? This could not have been the same boy.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay." I whispered.

He grinned and looked at the ground. "Me too. I mean, for you. I'm glad you're okay."

I laughed at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I suggested, noticing the exhaustion evident in his eyes.

"Yeah." He whispered back, his voice hoarse and shallow. His intense eyes locked onto mine and the urgency in them frightened me.

"Ashlynn," He whispered, staring at me softly.

"Yeah?" I questioned, taking a step towards him. He leaned in towards me and closed his eyes. I was sure he was going to kiss me again, but instead of attacking my lips, he dropped his forehead to my shoulder and pulled me close to him. His left hand rested on my hip and he turned his face into my neck, just as he had done the time before. My heart nearly stopped and I found myself holding my breath. Everything that boy did was beautiful.

"Sleep well." He whispered into my skin. He nuzzled my neck before pulling away. He walked away from me slowly, his hands in his pockets, and my heart somewhere within them.

* * *

_*sigh* I just love Edmund. Soooo, who alls going to see Voyage of the Dawn Treader tomorrow? Americans, I mean. We had to wait. *sob* But, whatever. I get to see my man on the big screen. *squeal* I LOVE Y'ALL! REVIEW AND I'LL SHOW MY LOVE. ;)_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Making People Listen

_Hey guys. I want to start off with an apology! This is the longest I've gone without an update and I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with work and finals that I've lost precious time to keep up the story and post regularly. Plus, I was completely immobile last week. I got an intestinal infection and I was actually in the hospital for a week straight. I literally couldn't do anything but throw up and sleep, so I'm a week behind on everything. But, I'm better now and ready to get going once again! Although, I do find it ironic that I suffered from a pretty severe infection just like Ashlynn. So, no worries guys. Doc says I'm good to go and probably won't got through something as severe again!_

_Okay! Second, I need to address all my lovely reviews! You should all know that I read each of your reviews individually. No one is left out. I have them all sent to my phone, so they are saved there and I can read them where ever I am to cheer myself up if I need to! You should NEVER be afraid to give me any sort of criticism. I relish in improving and cannot do so if I don't know where I am going wrong._

**_SanguaroCactus_**_: Ah! I hate it when I do stuff like that. I'm so sorry. For all who want to know, Ashlynn's eyes are supposed to be blue. I wrote them as brown at first and went back and changed it because I started to plan out the entire series of this story (and there will be many other prequels and sequels, don't worry ;)) and so I had to change what I originally wrote. I must have missed that one detail though, so I'm sorry! Thank you though, for letting me know. I've been thinking that I may want to repost this entire story after it's complete, just so I can fix the silly mistakes like that. But, I won't do it until I'm done with the series. :)_

**_MellyJellyBelly:_**_ Ashlynn's been in Narnia for a few months now. She entered Narnia in August and it is now December. Her birthday is the 25th, so that should be showing up soon. She got sick in late October, and woke up just before December started. Susan, Edmund, and Peter were gone for nearly two months, so they return the week before Christmas and Ashlynn's birthday. I know the time line is kind of confusing. I hate to use the excuse that this is my first story and I'm kinda noobish to keeping up with minor details, but it is and I am. *sob* Anyway, I mention a few times in the story that it has been several weeks or days or whatever since the last episode, but its really hard to catch stuff like that, so I'll make sure to keep time in my mind as I continue to write. :)_

**_Lov3Good:_**_ You know, I really regret that I haven't delved too much in to the psychotropic affects of Ashlynn's ordeal. That's probably something else I should focus on when I decide in the future to repost this story. Something that traumatic should affect a person mentally, and I haven't really shown that it has on Ashlynn. Let's just say that, for now, Narnia has eased the pain of the memories and she's sort of forgotten about the whole experience. Narnia tends to do that to a person, but I will definitely keep that in mind as I continue this story now and in the future._

**_xXrebel-angelXx: _**_Aslan will show up towards the end, when everything is revealed. :) I'm thinking in maybe 6-10 chapters or so? I'm not nearly done with throwing stuff at you guys!_

**_Storyseeker:_**_ In a few chapters, all will be revealed! I love your Username, btw!_

**_Ivac38:_**_ Ah! Don't feel embarrassed to ask anything of me! I've been planning a juicy lemon chapter, but I've been exceptionally cautious about creating it. I'm worried that some readers might not appreciate it, but I've been getting a lot of yes's, and have yet to receive any no's. So, just for you (and for anyone else who really wants it) I will write one! And it will happen within the next few chapters! Also, Aslan is a big part of this story, but his importance doesn't reveal itself until the end. The end, I've already decided, is going to be written over the course of several chapters, in which everything will be explained. Aslan, who of course plans and creates everything in Narnia, is going to be all over the end. I'm actually kind of nervous about writing him into the story since he is such a magnanimous character, and I'm scared I won't do him justice. But, as he is pretty much Narnia, I have no choice. :) I love Aslan too. I have a lion pillow pet named after him!_

**_ShellyForMeh:_**_ I know! I do hate authors who don't update regularly and I'm so sorry I made you wait! I'm going to try not to let it happen again! *sob*_

_Now, for my review of Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Two words: AH-MAZING. I loved it. It was, of course, much more childish than were the first two movies, but this is to be expected as it is the story of the youngest two Pevensie's and is generally a favorite in the category of children's novels. But, Skandar Keynes was absolutely GORGEOUS and, THANK GOD, had more screen time than he did in the previous movie. Ben Barnes was great, as usual, and Georgie Henley impressed me a lot in this movie. But, and I'm sorry to say this to all my lovely readers, I think my favorite actor in the movie was Will Poulter, who played the character of Eustace. I was very impressed with his portrayal of Eustace and thought he was a brilliant actor. Edmund was my favorite character (duh) and Skandar Keynes my favorite hottie (once again duh), but Will Poulter did an amazing job. The sea monster at the end terrified me! Omg. Did anyone else think about the aliens from Dreamcatcher when they saw that thing? Jesus. That thing's mouth went down its body. Ew. _

_Gosh, the more I think about it, the more I just want to devour Edmund. lol. Alright, I hate to break it to you guys, but he is not in this chapter. *sob*, I know. This is actually a chapter dedicated to an interaction between Ashlynn and Peter. Ashlynn has to set the boy straight, and this won't be the last time she has to do so._

_Enjoy my loves! _

* * *

The lion was back, and I found her more comforting than I had expected. I had woken up with Edmund on my mind, and discovered Merie had, once again, removed the sheet from my mirror. I had approached it cautiously, and had not started when I once again saw the reflection of the lion. This time, however, the lion wasn't MY reflection. I saw myself, as I was as well as the lions reflection. And, instead of the lion copying my movements, it was watching me. As surprising as it sounds, it was creepy at all. There was something soothing and comforting about the way the female lion watched me. She was lying down in front of the mirror, watching me. She was still, except for the movements of her golden eyes. Several times, I found myself looking from the mirror to check and see if the lion was actually in my room. She wasn't. But, instead of the reflection disappearing as it always had before when I had looked away, the lioness's reflection remained. What was also strange about the lioness's reflection, was the necklace it wore around it's neck. Edmund's necklace rested carefully against the lion's throat, the red stone dangling and contrasting strikingly with the gold of it's fur.

Occasionally, I would reach out as though to touch the lion, but never proceeded to the point of actually touching the mirror. The lions eyes would calmly follow my hand as though it weren't the strangest thing in the world that she was there and I was trying to touch her through the mirror.

There was a knock at my door and I started and looked away from the mirror. When I hastened a glance back at it before answering the knock, the lion was once again gone, and I found myself disappointed.

I ran over to my door and pulled it open and came face-to-face with Susan. I greeted her with a grin and hug and ushered her in the door. We both sat down on my couch.

"How are you?" She asked before I could first ask her the same question.

"I'm fine, I suppose. Although I can't help thinking on the occasion that I'm going mad." I replied with a smile. Susan laughed at me.

"Well, I was just dropping by to remind you about our lunch. It's in an hour in my chambers. I've sent a servant to run by the royal dressmakers shop to see when our gowns will be ready. Perhaps we will have a fitting at lunch."

"Another gown? I was just going to wear the one I wore to the last ball." I said with a frown.

Susan seemed horrified at that thought and quickly reprimanded me. "No, no, no. You never wear the same gown to more than one ball! And I do hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of choosing a blue silk gown for this ball for you."

"Not at all." I replied with a smile of gratitude. "So, how went ruffing it with the boys in Ettinsmoor?" I asked teasingly.

Susan laughed at me. "It wasn't too bad. It's been a while since I've had to sleep outdoors. Actually, I haven't done so since I first came to Narnia. Of course, Edmund and Peter loved it. They claimed real men loved living out in the wilderness and off the bare essentials."

"What about the giants? What was all the fuss about that you all had to handle?"

"The giants think the northern regions of Narnia should belong to them There was some sort of agreement between the White Witch during her reign and the giants of Ettinsmoor that said they would receive the Northern parts of Narnia if they worked for the crown of Narnia. And now that we have taken over and declared they cannot have those regions, they are upset." She explained.

I nodded in understanding. "Is the whole ordeal over?"

"Well, I hope so. A war with the giants would have devastating losses and consequences, and I can only see the matter escalating to that point, if it should go on. The giants seemed persuaded of Peter's terms. He agreed to allow them to use some part of Northern Narnia for farm land, but they are not allowed to trespass on Narnian citizens land."

"I think that sounds fair enough."

"It should, but we will see. Edmund is being really cautious about it. He's not too sure of the giants agreements. Peter doesn't think it will go any farther though. And I'm not sure what to think. I hope it doesn't" She said, smiling at the end. I returned her smile.

She left a few minutes after that, reminding me lunch was at noon. I was left alone again in my room and I immediately ran back over to my mirror to see if my lion was back. The mirror bore only my own reflection.

Lunch with Susan and Bexxi had been somewhat uneventful. Susan and Bexxi clicked immediately and I found myself excluded from a few of their conversations due to lack of knowledge of the subject matter. It didn't bother me, to be honest. I wanted Bexxi to make as many friends possible here at Cair Paravel, especially in the forms of Susan and Lucy. I figured they could help her more than I, since they had experience as rulers.

"When are you returning to Archenland, Becky?" Susan asked.

"I'll being returning day after tomorrow. I need to be home by Christmas so I can celebrate with my family. Also, my baby brother is ill, and my mother wants me home to help watch over him." Bexxi explained, throwing a cube of sugar at me to get my attention.

"I'm listening, Bexxi!" I exclaimed with a smile, blocking her second cube of sugar. Susan grinned at mine and Bexxi's childishness and continued her questioning of Bexxi.

"That's dreadful that your brother is sick right before the holidays." Susan commented as she stirred her tea.

"Yes, well, he has been sick on and off for several months now. He's nearly two, you know. And my parents have the highest hopes of him as future king already." She laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells. I smiled at her. She was very fond of her baby brother, and often talked about him. "I think they shall start training him after his third birthday, to be honest. He will know parliamentary regulations before he can even talk properly!"

We all shared an amused laugh. Our dresses were brought in not long after that, and Bexxi was very surprised when Susan presented her with a gown as well.

"Queen Susan! You didn't need to purchase me a gown as well." The young princess exclaimed as she held the yellow gown against her.

Susan waved her off. "It was Lucy's idea. It's a belated welcome gift from the both of us."

"Where is that girl?" I asked with a smile. "Why didn't she come to lunch?"

"She is with Edmund today, learning how to handle minor foreign affairs." Susan replied from behind her dressing screen as she tried on her gown. Becky and I shared an amused smile.

I ran down the castle hallways chasing after Merie. We were laughing gaily and making a ruckus. Susan hadn't confined me to my rooms this time before the ball, not that it had mattered before. Merie and I had been playfully arguing over how my hair should be done and when I had suggested she leave it be and float away, she snatched up Edmund's necklace and floated off. I was chasing her petals as well as I could, but she was much faster than me.

"Merie! You weed! Come back here!" I shouted with a childish grin as I ran as fast as I possibly could. Merie simply giggled and floated around a corner. I pushed myself harder and slid around the corner only to run straight into someone. I felt backwards and found myself dizzy from the sudden change in direction. I looked up to a pair of angry blue eyes and couldn't help but wonder if I had been the one to make them such.

"Peter, hi." I mumbled as I rubbed my head and shot up to my feet. Peter was still glaring as though I had done something heinously wrong. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry I bumped you." I apologized. His glare softened slightly and he grumbled and pushed past me, saying "Watch it next time."

"Peter, what's wrong?" I asked, confused at his hostility.

"That's none of your damn business, now is it?" He snapped back at me with a glare over his shoulder. I jaw dropped in shock.

"You make it my damn business when your foul mood effects my cheery one." I growled back, with an overwhelming urge to want to fight back at him.

Peter spun on his feet and glared at me, almost in shock.

"I am the king! If I want my mood to affect others, then it is so! You dare question me?"

"Yes I do! King or not, you are supposed to be my friend. Friends don't act like whimpering brats."

"I should have you locked up for saying that." He threatened, though I didn't actually feel threatened by it.

"Lock me up, _Your Majesty_. What a great king you are, threatening your subjects with confinement when they ask you what's wrong. Sounds tyrannical to me." I threw back, glaring just as hard at this point. His glare softened and was replaced with an astonished and hurt expression.

"I am not a dictator."

"Then stop talking like one. I asked you what was wrong and you threatened to put me in the dungeons." I replied less harshly.

His hard expression dropped and he looked to the ground and ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"I'm sorry." He apologized without looking at me.

"Peter," He looked up at me and I could tell he was completely exhausted. "What's so wrong that has caused you to act like this? This is so unlike you."

He sighed again and looked away from me. "It's complicated."

I rolled my eyes. "I assure you, nothing in your life can be more complicated than what is in mine."

He gave me a skeptical look. "I am a king. That is the epitome of complication."

"Peter, I show up in Narnia beaten to a pulp with different hair and eyes than I have had all my life. I have creatures left and right telling me I look like the daughter of Aslan and calling me "the Light". Not only is that an issue, but I also look, talk, and act like a chick that shares my name and was in Narnia before I arrived. And, people think I'm her. And even I am starting to think I am her. On top of that, I keep discovering weird things about myself that make me almost positive that I'm her." I paused and looked at Peter who had a small, understanding smile on his face. "Peter, I don't know who I am."

He laughed softly and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess your life is more complicated right now than mine is."

I gave him a half grin. "What happened, Pete?"

He frowned and looked back up at me. "Territory issues keep arising and it's becoming ridiculous to have to deal with."

I scoffed. "That's not a good enough reason for you to act hostile towards someone who has nothing to do with the issue."

Peter rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "I know, I know. I don't need a lecture or any more advice. I get enough from Susan and Oreius."

"You're twenty-four years old and High King of Narnia. You should be seeking as many lectures and as much advice as you possibly can."

He paused and turned to me. "I've been on the throne since I was sixteen years old. I think I know what I'm doing."

"I've been playing guitar since I was five. I learn new things every time I pick it up and play. I still mess up. I still get hurt."

"Playing an instrument and ruling a kingdom are two completely different things." Peter exclaimed.

"I'm just saying that nothing can ever be perfected. Whether you spend five years or ten practicing a trade, you will never be able to perfect anything. You'll still have issues. You should never assume that you know all there is to know and stop listening to the people who are there to help you. I'm here to help; don't brush off what I have to say just because you think I don't know what I'm talking about, or you assume you already know what I'm going to say." I explained. Peter watched me a moment before smiling.

"You're just like her, you know." He gave me an amused look. "Or, just like yourself. Whichever it is, you both teach me humility; something, unfortunately, I always need to relearn."

I tried to hide a smile and keep my serious demeanor. In the end, I couldn't, and succumbed to his boyish grin.

"There's a reason Ed likes you." He nodded at me and started trotting away. "See you at the ball, Ash! And thanks!"

"You're welcome!" I called back with a small smile. I watched him walk away and thought about how it was always rewarding when someone actually listened to what I had to say.

I felt a flowery touch on my left arm and turned to see Merie floating next to me and watching the High King walk away. "You have a way of making people listen to you, Ashwood. It's not a common gift."

I smiled at the young dryad and noticed she was still clutching Edmund's necklace in her hand. I snatched it away from her.

"And you have a way of driving me insane!" I exclaimed as I clasped the necklace back around my neck. Merie giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you ready for the ball!" She exclaimed before she dragged me back towards my chambers.

* * *

_Finally! I know! Next chapter, Edmund will return and the events of yet another ball will be told! I know you lovelies don't need encouragement to review, because you are all so damn good at doing it! :) I love you guys. _


	16. Chapter Sixteen: I Melt

_There have been 10,00 hits on my story! OMG! And 122 reviews. Guys, y'all don't know how happy that makes me. Seriously. I could just die from joy right now. I never imagined my story would become this popular so fast! I've never actually considered myself a great writer, but the comments y'all leave make me feel so good about my writing. I love you all so much!_

_**Court1410:** I completely agree with you about Ashlynn giving in too easily. So, I wrote this chapter with that in mind. Since I wrote it because of your review, this chapter is dedicated to you! wooo! _****

_Thank you all for the "get wells"! I'm doing much better. Also, I hope all of you had a fantastic Christmas and New Year's celebration!_

_One more quick note before we start: I am planning on writing an intimate scene between Edmund and Ashlynn in one of the next few chapters. I need to know if that is going to bother any of my readers, and, if it is, I will post it as a one-shot instead of a chapter so I don't offend anyone. I really need to know soon, so let me know how you feel ASAP!_

_READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! _

* * *

I laughed gaily with Lucy and Becky as we raced away from the dance floor. We had been at the ball a little over an hour and I still had yet to see Edmund. I was a little disappointed, but Lucy and Becky had been making up for his absence. They had convinced me to accept a dance with a foreign diplomat from Calormen who had nearly begged me multiple times to dance with him. He had been so desperate for me to dance with him that he had followed me around the ballroom like a lost puppy, waiting on me hand and foot. He had ended up being a terrible dancer and had even bumped into a minotaur. They were now in a heated argument. Lucy and Becky had found me staring at them in shock and had quickly led me away from the floor.

"Peter will take care of it." Lucy explained, before we all burst into laughter.

"That is the last time I listen to you two when you encourage me to dance with someone I don't know!" I exclaimed, playfully slapping both of them on the arm.

Bexxi gave me an impish grin. "Well, it's not like King Edmund is here to keep you entertained. He can't expect you to sit around and wait on him."

I blushed and shot Bexxi a glare. I looked over at Lucy and caught her staring at a young man dressed in an Archenlandish soldier dress uniform. I had noticed both of them shooting glances at one another all night, and my curiosity was nearly unmanageable.

"Lucy, why don't you just go talk to the gentlemen you've been staring at all night?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to trick Lucy into answering.

"Because he hasn't asked me yet...Hey! I have not been staring!" Lucy turned quickly on me, glaring and blushing.

Bexxi jumped up in excitement. "Which gentlemen? Where?" I pointed him out and she squealed.

"Lucy! He's a distant cousin of mine! We aren't close, but he's high in ranks of the Archenland army!"

I smiled at Lucy who was blushing deeper now.

"Do you think it would be alright if I danced with him? How angry do you think it would make Peter and Ed?" She questioned quickly, like a child about to do something naughty.

"Who cares?" I practically shouted. "You're eighteen years old. You can dance with a man if you wish, and if they want to get their panties in a twist, I'll make sure I'm there to untwist them and I won't go easy."

Lucy and Bexxi giggled. "What's so funny?"

I turned to see Susan, who looked gorgeous. "Hello Beautiful." I greeted. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Ashlynn was just threatening to harm Peter and Ed if they get mad at Lucy when she dances with that soldier over there." Bexxi explained. Lucy blushed deeper.

Susan turned and noticed the gentlemen and smiled. "He's handsome, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "I don't think he'll ask me to dance, though. He hasn't asked anyone to dance all night."

"And you haven't danced with anyone all night." Susan pointed out.

Lucy started to say something else, but I found myself missing it as a plan formed in my mind. I snuck away from the group as they started on another subject of the soldier I eased my way across the dance floor until I found myself standing behind the soldier. He was talking to a few other Archenland soldiers, so I had to muck up the courage to tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around and had to look down to look me in the eyes. I smiled at him and curtsied. His eyes held slight confusion as he bowed his head and reached for my hand to kiss. I held it out for him and waited.

"Milady, to what do I owe the honor of a beautiful lady's attention?"

"You owe the honor to a certain queen who has had her eyes on your hand for all this evening." I replied with a grin. His eyes held even more confusion as they darted to both Susan, Bexxi, and Lucy, who were now watching our exchange in shock. The three quickly averted his gaze when he looked over and he returned his gaze to me.

"A certain queen?" He questioned.

"Yes. One whose eye you have caught. I am not mistaken that you have yet to dance this evening, am I, Sir?"

"You are not." He replied. His fellow soldiers watched me with interest.

"Neither has the youngest queen. You see, the gentlemen of this room are too frightened to ask for her hand to dance, for fear of the two kings reactions. Queen Lucy has expressed her frustration at such a matter and her longing to dance with a partner noble enough to ask her hand. We set our eyes about this ball room to find such a gentlemen and our eyes fell upon you. A brave knight like yourself couldn't possibly deny a youthful queen her desire to dance, could you?"

The soldier averted his eyes back over to Lucy.

"I suppose not, Milady."

I beamed. "Then, I suppose the noble thing to do would to be to ask the youngest queen for a dance, and save her from torturous boredom and longing."

The soldier blushed and looked once again back at Lucy. "You are correct, Milady. I shall do so immediately."

I smiled at him and he returned it before starting towards Lucy. He turned back towards me before continuing.

"Pray give me one gift, Milady."

I watched him with confusion. "Anything, brave knight."

"A name, so that I may thank a good adviser." He asked with a grin. I looked over at his comrades and they were all watching me in amusement.

"Lady Ashlynn, at your service." I curtsied again with a smile. He bowed and turned back to approach Lucy.

I quickly darted away from the floor so I could watch the exchange. The soldier approached Lucy and bowed before her. Lucy's face was beet red and frozen in shock. Bexxi and Susan looked completely amused and amazed at what I had done. A few words were exchanged between Lucy and the soldier before he held out his hand and she accepted. I squealed in delight when she accepted his hand and he led her towards the dance floor. I ran to Bexxi and Susan who started laughing as soon as they saw me.

"Ashlynn! You little devil! You've nearly caused Lucy enough mortification for the rest of her teenage life!" Bexxi exclaimed as she playfully slapped my arm. Susan beamed at me.

"Or enough gratification. I don't think she'll ever be as happy as she is tonight. Embarrassed or not, look at her. She is having fun." Susan explained. We all turned to watch Lucy dance with the soldier. She had the biggest grin on her face and she and the soldier were talking amicably.

"Who is Lucy dancing with?" A deep and clearly irritated voice asked from beside us. The three of us turned to the right and saw Peter and Edmund staring angrily in the direction of Lucy and the soldier. My heart fluttered at the sight of Edmund. He was dressed in a deep red tunic with leather accents. He looked much more put together than he had the day before. He had cleaned up well, and my body reacted immediately to the sight of him. I pulled my gaze away from him when Susan spoke, and immediately found myself on the defensive. They would not ruin this for Lucy.

"Peter, please." Susan sighed with exasperation.

"Who is he?" Edmund asked this time, his brows furrowing in his suspicion.

"Don't you two dare." I threatened, causing both boys to turn and look at me. "I will personally destroy the pair of you if you two so much as think about ruining this for Lucy. She is eighteen years old and if she wants to dance with a boy, then by Aslan's mane she damn right can."

Peter and Edmund's jaws dropped at the seriousness in my voice.

"She is my little sister. I can and will come between her and a man I don't trust." Peter argued angrily.

"Why don't you trust him? Have you met him before?"

"No..." Peter started. I interrupted him before he continued.

"Peter, do you remember the conversation we had earlier this morning?" Peter averted his eyes. "Grow up, and let Lucy do so as well."

"You're suggesting we let Lucy have her run of the men in this room?" Edmund asked indignantly, glaring at me. I returned the glare just as hard.

"I didn't say that, Edmund. They're only dancing! It's not like they're snogging on the dance floor, or anything. Lucy's too smart for that. Why don't you two put a little trust in her?" I nearly shouted. Edmund and Peter seemed a little rattled by my accusing them of not trusting Lucy.

"She's almost an adult. It's time we started letting her act like one." Susan offered gently. Peter and Edmund looked at her and sighed.

"Fine. But don't think I won't keep my eye on that knight." Peter claimed, glaring at the soldier again.

The dance ended and the soldier kissed Lucy's hand in thanks for the dance. Lucy blushed crimson before running to where the four of us stood.

"Peter! Edmund! I haven't seen you all night!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she ran up and hugged her brothers. They seemed to lighten up when they saw the enormous smile on their sisters face, because their shoulders relaxed and grins decorated their faces.

"How about a dance, Lu?" Peter offered. Lucy squealed.

"I just got through dancing, Pete. Did you see? A gentlemen actually asked me to dance!" Lucy jumped up and down in excitement. Peter's face dropped slightly, his irritation over Lucy's dancing partner coming through his joy at seeing his sister happy. I cleared my throat and when he looked at me, I gave him a threatening look. His irritation disappeared and he smiled at his sister.

"Yes, Lu. I saw. What was his name?" I smiled at Peter as he and his sister walked away, Lucy chatting amiably about her handsome dance partner along the way.

"Peter's going to go crazy." Edmund commented as they walked away. Susan started laughing.

"I'm glad he accepted it, but he will never hear the end of Lucy's crushes now." She said with a smile.

"Lucy needs to have the space to grow up. She can't stay a child forever. She's a queen." I explained softly, watching the two as they danced.

I turned my head and caught Edmund staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Would you care to dance, Ashlynn?" He asked, bowing before me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Always with the theatrics. You're going to turn into Peter if you don't watch it." I said sarcastically. Edmund smirked at me and held his position.

"Oh, alright." I gave in and accepted his hand. Edmund beamed at me and led me towards the dance floor.

He pulled me in close and I felt the butterflies in my stomach take flight. I couldn't help but notice that the way he held me in our dance was very intimate. Others seemed to notice as well, because I caught several stares.

I turned my gaze away from my surroundings and onto Edmund, who was staring at me. We stared at each other for a while without talking before I interrupted the silence.

"Hi." I said, and mentally slapped myself for being so lame.

He smiled at me, obviously not affected by my lameness. "Hi."

There was another pause. "You look better. I mean, better than you did yesterday. Not that you looked bad yesterday. You just look tired. Now you looked rested and shaved. Not that I disliked your scruff, but..." Edmund interrupted my embarrassing ramble with a laugh.

"Relax, Ashlynn. I'm glad you think I look handsome tonight. I have to say, you look beautiful tonight, as always." He replied smoothly. I blushed deeply and looked away from his face.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I'm glad you aren't ill anymore. I nearly died from worry." He whispered.

I gave him a half smile. "Yeah. I think it's strange that the thing I love most in the world nearly killed me." I laughed lightly and he didn't return the smile or laugh.

"The things we love most usually have a way of sneaking up on us when we least expect it." His face was serious, and it unnerved me.

"Are you okay, Edmund?"

"Ashlynn, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you a second time." He stated.

"You'd have to lose me a first time in order to lose me a second." I joked, feeling uneasy by being called his Ashlynn.

He looked confused at first before nodding. "Yes, yes. Of course. The point is, I couldn't have dealt with it. I couldn't have lived without you."

"You barely know me." I defended softly.

"But I do know you, Ashlynn. I knew you before you came here." He enunciated the "you" as if to indicate that I had been to Narnia before. Up until that point, I had been learning to deal with the fact that everyone thought I was Ashlynn, and I had even started believing it myself. Something in the way Edmund expressed the little word made my calm acceptance snap. How could I possibly have been this Ashlynn chick? I had memories. I remembered my life, and it had never included a Narnia. It had also never included an Edmund.

"You did not know me Edmund because I have never been to Narnia before." I snapped.

"I thought we were past you denying that you are she."

"Why is it that we tend to get into this same argument while dancing?" I asked sardonically.

"Ashlynn, please be reasonable."

"Reasonable? Seriously, Ed? You want me to be reasonable?" I asked. We continued to dance around, glaring at one another.

"Ashlynn, please. I don't want to fight." He sighed in exasperation.

"Then maybe you should stop insulting me, Edmund."

He sighed again and took a hand off my waist to run his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not insulting you."

"You're insulting my intelligence. I'd think I would know if I had been in Narnia before. And I would hope that I would remember being in love, but I don't and I don't know..."

"I love you." He interrupted, catching me off guard and making me lose my breath as it rushed out of my lungs in shock.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"I love you."

"I...how...you don't even know me. We...you've only...I've only been in Narnia a few months. That's not enough time to fall in love. And, if this is about me being like your Ashlynn, then I think it's for all the wrong reasons." I stuttered, avoiding his eye at all costs.

"It doesn't matter if you are or aren't my Ashlynn. Yes, you look just like her and act just like her. But, there are many reasons beyond your similarities to her that make me love you. Take, for instance, the fact that you put me together after I was almost permanently ripped apart." He started explaining.

"I don't recall doing so..." I muttered, still trying to argue with him. He rolled his eyes at me and quit dancing. He pulled me away from the dance floor and led me towards the balcony where we had fought the previous ball. I couldn't help but smile at the irony of our situation, but allowed him to lead me away. He pulled me into a secluded corner of the balcony, away from prying ears.

"I don't think you did it consciously. You just treated me like a normal human being. You didn't walk around subjects with me as though talking about Ashlynn would make me shatter like glass. And at the same time you were very gentle about the matter in which you would approach me with certain subjects. It isn't only how you treat me, but how you treat others. You're so kind and respectful towards every creature and it's very endearing. Yet, you refuse to allow anyone to disrespect you. Pete told me about the argument you two had this morning and it baffles me how you have the ability to make any person listen to you. It's as though you were once royal." At this I laughed, earning a chuckle from Edmund as well. He stared at me for a few moments and I couldn't help staring back in his dark eyes.

"The reasons why I love you shouldn't matter incessantly so. You should know by now, I would think, that I wouldn't just say that to anyone. I love you, as you are, regardless of whether you are Ashlynn or yourself." He didn't say anything else. I don't actually know if that was the end of his spiel or not, because before he could utter another word, I had attached my mouth to his. He seemed mildly shocked at my actions, as I had never initiated a kiss before, but his shock was soon overcome with his desire to kiss the living daylights out of me, and he proceeded to do so without much delay.

I never actually repeated the significant three words to him that night, but he didn't seem to mind. He was, after all, a little busy. My hesitation to repeat the sentiments didn't stop him from repeating it multiple times as he planted kisses across my face and neck all night. The ball was well over by the time we snuck out from behind the curtain and made our ways to our separate bedrooms.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips before he left me alone at my bedroom door to return to his own bedroom. I'm pretty sure I melted before he turned the corner.

* * *

_Do any of you just melt when you think of the hunky Edmund? I know I sure do. Anyway, suggestions, questions? HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Something More

_I am so sorry. Please forgive me for the excruciatingly long wait. I absolutely hate it when authors take forever to update, and so I know how all of you feel right now. I just want to say that I have found myself so over worked and stressed because of school that continuing this story was nearly impossible. I'm not giving up on this story, don't worry. I love this story and I already have the ending planned out. I regret to inform you that I can no longer keep up the Reviewer of the Month award, because I'm already having so much difficulty keeping up with writing the story that I don't have enough time to keep inventing new characters. Maybe over summer break, when I will have plenty of time to start the prequel, I'll continue with the ROM. As of now, I really appreciate all of your patience. I'm trying really hard to balance everything at the moment._

_ I also want to apologize for the length of this chapter. The next will, hopefully, be longer. Also, the end of the story is approaching. Everything will be revealed within the next four-five chapters. :) Hopefully, it won't take too much longer for me to reveal everything. _

_I love you all so much. Thank you, again, for your continued support! _

* * *

Stormie was a black oddity against the newly whitened landscape of the pastures outside Cair Paravel. Overnight, a thick blanket of snow had descended upon the grounds, leaving everything cold and beautiful. I had awoken to the white world and, upon seeing Stormie running in the pasture, had decided to visit her.

I chased the black horse through the snow, laughing gaily. She snorted and white puffs of air emitted from her nostrils. I stopped running and flexed my numb toes within my shoes, trying to draw feeling back into them.

"Are you not cold at all, Stormie?" I asked as I reached out and stroked her nose. She nodded her head as though she understood what I had said and I laughed at her. I continued to pet Storm for a while before she knelt beside me, as though offering for me to climb on her back. I did so, and we trotted across the snowy grounds of Cair Paravel.

Bexxi was leaving that day, and I was sad to see her go. She was off on an adventure to learn her duties as a princess, and I hated to admit it, but I was jealous. I had some small hope within me that I could join her on her journey, but I knew she needed to do it alone. She wouldn't learn as much with me in the way.

Still, I hated to see my friend go. I had grown accustomed to her presence in the three weeks she had stayed at the Cair, and I knew I was going to miss her dearly.

I remembered how she had snuck into my room the previous night, after I had finally returned from the party with Edmund, and had demanded to know what was going on between the king and I. I ended up telling her everything; from the Ashlynn situation to the intense attraction I felt towards the dark king. She had squealed incessantly when I had explained all the kisses we had shared, and then had admitted with a dark blush that she had a crush on the High King. I had, of course, known all along, and promptly told her so, to which she responded with a gasp and a playful slap. Who didn't have a crush on Peter?

Bexxi had tearfully admitted to me that she was going to miss me and miss being in Narnia. I had consoled her for the better part of an hour before forcing her to get some rest. She had a few days of traveling ahead of her.

I sighed and dismounted Stormie.

"See you later, girl." I patted the black horse on the neck and headed back towards the castle. Stormie followed me most of the way before trotting back to the stables. I smiled at the loyalty of the horse.

I entered the castle and was met with the fast paced bustling of the workers preparing for the Christmas holidays. Decorations were being draped around the castle, and preparations were being made for the Christmas banquet and the arrival of Santa. I had balked at Lucy when she had explained to me that there was, indeed, a Father Christmas and he visited the castle every Christmas morning. There was always a big celebration at his arrival and most of the castle's subjects would gather in the throne room to welcome him.

Thinking about Christmas made me cringe. My birthday was on Christmas, which meant I was turning twenty. The reminder of my birthday brought on the realization that this would be my first birthday spent without my parents. My heart fell slightly at the realization, and I determined that it was going to be a terrible day. Bexxi was leaving, and I was feeling home sick.

I trudged back to my room, attempting to avoid getting in the way of the merry workers who found enjoyment in preparing for the holiday. I threw myself on my bed and stared across my room at the guitar leaning against the wall in a corner. It was my favorite possession, and it had nearly killed me. It was strange to think that a few splits on my fingertips had put me in a fever-induced coma. Of course, I had allowed the injuries to become infected by not getting them checked out. Still, as I thought about it, I didn't regret choosing to comfort Edmund over getting my injuries fixed. I'm sure the time I spent with him was much more enjoyable than the time I would have spent getting my fingers patched up.

As my thoughts drifted to Edmund, I couldn't help but think about his confession the night before. He claimed he loved me, but I still wasn't thoroughly convinced that he knew the difference between his Ashlynn and me. He thought we were the same person, but I knew we were not. Susan had once told me that Aslan worked in mysterious ways, but it all the time I had spent in Narnia, I had yet to see hide or tail of the majestic lion. If I were Ashlynn, wouldn't I have known by then? Wouldn't I have received a sign that told me I was Ashlynn and I had been to Narnia before? I mean, sure I fought like her, and spoke like her, and had a strange connection with her horse, but those things didn't give enough evidence to support Edmund's claim that I was his Ashlynn.

But, what if I was his Ashlynn? What if Aslan did have a plan for me after all? What if there were a reason that I couldn't remember that I was her? Or that my hair and eyes were different?

I huffed angrily at my thoughts, trying to banish them from my head. I jumped from my bed and snatched up the stringed instrument from across the room. I sat back down on the bed and started to gently pull at the strings. I didn't stress my fingers too hard, but I put enough effort into playing that I felt my stress melt off my shoulders. It's harder to think when you're playing music, and my goal was to not think, if only for a moment.

My playing was interrupted by a knock on my door. I lifted my head as Susan walked into my room and smiled softly at me.

"Princess Becky is preparing to leave within the hour." She informed me. She looked nice, as she always did. She was wearing a green cotton gown, and her hair was down in soft waves. I wondered if she knew how beautiful she was.

I nodded in acknowledgment of her statement.

"You're playing again?" I nodded again. "Pete and Ed said you were brilliant."

I smiled. "It's one of my passions."

"Right next to a dark haired king?" She inquired with a cheekier smirk.

I tried to hide my smile, but found I couldn't. "You could say that."

"Bexxi wanted me to tell you, and I quote, 'To get your sorry behind to her room before she leaves or she will never speak to you again.'"

I laughed. She would. "She thinks I'm not going to say goodbye."

"Are you?"

I sighed. I hated goodbyes.

I stood up and rested my guitar back against the wall. I walked around Susan, who was still in the doorway, and headed towards Bexxi's room. I heard Susan's soft footsteps following close behind.

Bexxi's door was open, and there was a faun in her room helping her pack.

"I want these gowns in this case. Susan gave me those, so they can't get wrinkled! My parchment needs to go in the smaller bag so it won't get crinkled and my quills need to be in a separate case than the parchment or they will bleed all over it." She ordered as she bustled around the room. I stopped in the doorway and smiled at the hectic girl. She noticed me standing and paused in her hustling.

"Well, are you going to stand there like a useless stone or are you going to help me pack?" She demanded. I smiled at her and hurried into the room to help her. Susan joined us as well.

We spent a good hour and a half scouring the room, looking for her belongings, before we were finished packing them. When we were done, the faun that had been helping us pack as well started taking Bexxi's items out to the carriage that was waiting at the front doors of the castle.

I turned to Bexxi and could see the tears in her eyes.

"I will see you two at the front gate." Susan left the room quickly.

"I'm scared." Bexxi blurted out as soon as Susan was out of the room.

"Don't be." I tried to comfort her. "You'll do wonderful, Bexxi. And think of all the amazing things you will see and do." She looked skeptical, so I continued. "To be honest, I'm sort of jealous I can't come with you."

She grinned past her tears. "Really? Why?"

"Because you are going to travel around a part of the world and learn things you wouldn't be able to learn if you were being taught at home. You're going to get to experience things that are going to change your life forever. I'm very jealous."

She wiped her face with a handkerchief and calmed down. "I suppose you're right."

I smiled and ushered her from the room. "I'm always right. Now, let's get you on the way. It's a two day trip to Archenland by carriage. You'll arrive home Christmas Eve."

"Isn't your birthday on Christmas?" She asked curiously. I shushed her and pulled her along.

"Be quiet, would you? If the whole castle hears the I'll never get any peace, which is really all I want for my birthday."

She laughed at me. "Only you would want to keep your birthday a secret, Ashlynn."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "You would too if your birthday fell on such a big holiday. There's enough chaos as is with all the plans and such for Christmas, you can't imagine how it gets when you throw a birthday into the mix."

"That does make sense." She agreed. The rest of our walk was silent. When we finally reached the the front castle doors, Bexxi started sniffling again.

"Come on, none of that." I instructed, stopping her from exiting with tears on her face. "There isn't time for tears for such menial situations, Bex. We'll see each other again, and when we do, it'll be as though nothing has changed. Except, of course, for the fact that you will have many amazing stories from your adventures to tell me about." She choked on her tears and I pulled her in and hugged her tight. I held her for a few more moments until she gathered herself. Her face was slightly red from crying, but she marched through the doors and across the courtyard as though there were nothing amiss.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were standing outside the gates near Bexxi's carriage talking amongst themselves and Bexxi's security team. They all paused when they saw us approaching.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness's, for allowing me the pleasure of staying in your country and castle. My time was very enjoyable." Bexxi said in her "princess" voice as she curtsied before them all.

"It was our pleasure to accommodate you, Princess." Peter replied while placing a kiss to her hand. Bexxi's face was still red as Edmund followed Peter's gesture and Lucy and Susan curtsied towards her. The political courtesies between the five amused me, and I stood back as they finished their polite goodbyes. They were friends, but they still had obligations to act formal because of their statuses.

When they were finished, Bexxi turned to me and grasped my hand, pulling me along past the four monarchs. I walked her to her carriage and gave her another hug.

"You'll do fabulous, Bex." I encouraged as she pulled away. A beautiful smiled graced her face.

"I will because of you." She replied. "I'll write to you every week."

I grinned at her. "I'll be expecting my letters."

Her gaze drifted back over to the monarchs one last time before she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you so much, Ash." She smiled brightly at me one last time before climbing into her carriage. I took a few steps back and watched as the carriage drove away.

I was only standing by myself a few moments before I felt a warm and heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up with a small smile on my face and was met with a loving look from Edmund. I blushed and turned my gaze back to Bexxi's retreating carriage. I felt more weight on my shoulder as Edmund leaned over to place a kiss on my temple. I shivered as his nose tickled the side of my face as he leaned lower to place a kiss on the side of my neck.

I closed my eyes as his breath fanned across my neck and sent pleasant tingles down to my toes. He moved away slightly, leaving his hand on my shoulder. It didn't stay there. His hand made a quiet and sensual journey down my back. It was slow, and I could feel the heat of his hand through my dress. His hand stopped dropping as it hit the curve of my lower back, and he dragged his hand slowly away.

I looked up at him through my lashes and saw the dark look in his eyes. He turned away from me and walked back towards the castle.

His touch and his eyes held the promise of something more. And I found myself yearning for that something more as though my life depended on it.

* * *

_Please don't hate me! And please review! Next chapter may be slightly smutty! ;)_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Wild

_Okay, so I am soooo sorry about the long wait on this chapter, but I assure you it will be worth it! It's a really long chapter, the longest I've ever written, but I'm actually really proud of it. I'm going to go ahead and warn you that this chapter is rated 'M'. If you're uncomfortable with that, then don't read the end of the chapter. This is the first mature scene I've written, so if it's terrible, I apologize! Critiques and tips are encouraged. _

_I have a few things to say before we get started. _

_One is that I have the most amazing readers EVER! You guys rock, seriously. If you haven't checked it out already, please go look at the awesome picture **Court1410**__ found for me for this story on my profile. It literally embodies everything this story is about. Also, the AMAZING **Just Plain Valiant **created a music score for my story. I nearly cried when I found out she did this, so I want all of you to go check it out! The link to her youtube account is on my profile as well._

_Okay, so... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! _****

* * *

The castle wasn't quiet after Bexxi left, unfortunately. There was still the hectic hustle and bustle of the corridors as the workers of the castle ran around preparing for the Christmas banquets and the arrival of Father Christmas. I tried to remain as low key as possible until Christmas Eve, when I knew I would be forced to attend the Christmas Eve banquet.

I found many different capable places to hide during the two days following Bexxi's departure. Besides occasionally residing in Edmund's private library, where he would most always find and distract me, I found I spent most of my time hiding out in Stormie's stall. Merie would always complain whenever I would come back to my room smelling like hay and horses, and would always give me a tongue lashing about how unladylike I tended to be. Several times I had to bite back the retort on my tongue about how much more unladylike I could be.

On the first day of Bexxi's absence, I discovered a secret passage in the castle that led to the apple orchard in the gardens of the castle. That same day, Stormie and I frolicked around in the snow in a white meadow some yards within the wood surrounding the castle.

The following day, I sat on a stool in a corner of the kitchens and watched the workers slave away at preparing the meal. Several times I asked if I could help, but I was always given a stern no.

I wasn't really hiding from anything in particular. Well, you could say I was hiding from the Pevensie's, because I really didn't want them to miraculously realize that my birthday was on Christmas and decide that a double celebration was in order. You could also say that I was hiding from Edmund. But, really, I was only hiding from the feelings I would get when I was around Edmund.

So, I guess I really was hiding. Childishly so, of course.

I was discovered by Lucy in the late afternoon of the day before Christmas Eve in the castle's black smiths workshop. The black smith had been given the task of providing new gold-ware for the upcoming Christmas banquet, and he had been doing so for several weeks. I found the metal bending fascinating, and he wasn't at all bothered by my hovering.

Edmund had been tipped off by Merie, who had noticed a pattern in my disappearances and guessed that I would either be at the black smiths or the textile shop. Edmund had already visited the textile shop, assuming that I was looking at the lovely fabrics they had to offer.

He looked rather agitated that he had to search for me around the castle, but didn't actually voice his irritation.

"Lady Ashlynn," I heard a voice call as I stood closely to the foreign blacksmith who was, at the time, explaining to me how to recognize the correct temperature of the metal for bending. We both looked up sharply at the voice, and while my new friend bowed with awe and courtesy of his king, I felt my heart drop at being discovered.

I recognized the tone in his voice, however, and knew that I needed to respond to him according.

I dipped into a low and elegant curtsy, lowering my eyes to the ground.

"My king," I greeted formally back before raising my eyes up to his annoyed dark ones. Edmund nodded at the blacksmith with a small smile and requested that I walk with him. I bid my new friend farewell and assured him that I would visit again. I left his shop and walked along side Edmund as we navigated through the market.

"Is everything okay, Ed?" I asked once we were out of earshot of the blacksmith.

He grinned at my use of his nickname. "Yes, I've just missed you is all. I haven't seen you in a few days, so I was beginning to worry that you had either left with Bexxi or were avoiding me." We stopped walking and Edmund turned to me with a serious face.

"I see you haven't left Narnia, so it seems only natural for me to believe it is the latter that has kept you from my presence. Are you avoiding me Ashlynn?" He asked quietly.

I looked away from him and scuffed my shoe across the ground. I didn't respond.

"If this is about what I told you, then I really must insist..." I realized immediately why he thought I was avoiding him. He was partially correct, but the idea that this is what he thought and how it must hurt his feelings made me feel horrible and I wanted to remedy the situation as quickly as possible.

"No!" I exclaimed, blushing wildly and looking around us to make sure no one had heard my exclamation. "No, that's not it at all." I lied.

"Then what is the cause of your elusion?" He asked, a look of worry and hurt in his eyes. I shuffled my feet nervously.

"I'll tell you, but you must swear that you won't make a deal out of it." I said in a stern and warning voice. Edmund relaxed a little and beckoned for me to follow him. We left the market quickly for some privacy, and once we were inside the castle gates, he pulled me aside and motioned for me to continue.

"I've not only been avoiding you. I've been trying to steer clear of anyone who might discover my secret." I paused and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Which is?" He urged.

I sighed. "My birthday."

Edmund seemed to release a huge breath he had been holding in and dropped his head to his chest in relief. He started chuckling and shook his head in disbelief. He looked back up at me and I felt my knees get weak at his beautiful crooked smile.

"Really Ashlynn? That's what this is all about?" He asked in an amused voice.

"Yes. I didn't want you all to make a big deal out of it like I knew y'all would." I defended in an irritated voice.

Edmund continued to smile at me. "Come on, Ash, it can't be that big a deal. When is it again?"

I sent a mild glare his way. "It's Christmas day, actually."

His grin spread further. "Really, Ashlynn. This is just ridiculous. Here I was thinking I had done something wrong and the whole time you are just being self-conscious about your birthday."

My glare didn't let up, and Edmund only grinned wider at me. He glanced around us quickly before bending down and pressing a kiss against my pouting lips.

I relaxed slightly, easing my glare, before turning away from him and continuing towards the castle.

"I'll let the others know not to pester you about your birthday. But, you should at least allow them the opportunity to get you a birthday present. They'll be very cross if they found out you purposefully hid this from them." Edmund stated as he caught up to me and walked along side me with his hands tucked into his pockets.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand. "You can tell them as long as you make them promise not to make a big deal about it. Christmas is enough without a birthday thrown on top of it."

Edmund was still laughing about the situation when we parted ways near his bedroom.

The Christmas Eve ball was as spectacular as anyone could have suspected it to be. Susan had done a fantastic job of planning the ball and the throne room was absolutely magical.

Susan and Lucy had approached me Christmas Eve and berated me for having both avoided them and failed to inform them of my birthday. They then, along with the help of Merie, forced me into a beautiful white gown and had preened and pampered me until I looked and felt flawless.

Edmund had not allowed me out of his sight the whole night, much to the displeasure of his older brother who wanted him to be discreet. Unfortunately, it was very clear to those who saw us together that there was something going on between us. His hands and his eyes refused to leave me, and I was left blushing the whole night.

"Ashlynn!" I heard a voice whisper quickly in my ear. I turned and beamed at a happy and flushed Lucy. She gestured quickly for me to follow and I hurried after her, managing to sneak away from Edmund while he was distracted.

I followed her out of the throne room and could barely keep up as she rushed through the corridors of Cair Paravel.

"Lucy!" I called as she grabbed my hand and tugged me around a corner. "Where are we going?"

"Shh!" She responded, pulling me through a door and into one of the grandest bedrooms I had every seen.

"Oh wow." I commented as I glanced around the huge red and gold chamber.

"This is Peter's room. You know how extravagant he can be." Lucy dismissed with a wave of her hand. Before she ushered me through the bedroom and into another room that looked like a sitting room of sorts. Susan was sitting on a nice couch and sat up straighter as we entered and smiled widely at us.

"This is Peter's living chambers. We usually meet up here for close family dinners and meetings and such." Lucy explained as she walked over to sit next to Susan.

"Hello Ashlynn." Susan greeted happily. I grinned back at her.

"Hi Su. What are we doing here exactly?" I questioned.

"We decided we should celebrate your birthday tonight instead of tomorrow, so it wouldn't get forgotten in the excitement of Father Christmas's arrival." Susan explained kindly. She offered me some tea from a pot I hadn't noticed sitting on a small table in front of her and Lucy. I accepted the tea and sat on the couch across from the two girls.

"I hope Peter and Edmund don't take too long sending everyone off. I can't wait for you to open my present, Ash." Lucy gushed as she too accepted some tea from Susan.

I smiled at her and wondered what she possibly could have gotten me. A slam to my left averted my attention to Peter and Edmund's arrival. They were laughing about something they had been discussing, and I found myself smiling along with them, regardless of my lack of knowledge of the joke. Edmund caught my eye and walked quickly to my side. He placed a sweet kiss on my cheek that lasted longer than it probably should have before he sat down closely beside me. Peter caught my eye and grinned at me before he sat down in an armchair near mine and Edmund's chair.

"Alright! Me first!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped up and rushed behind the couch she was sitting on. She came back with a neatly golden wrapped package and held it out to me happily. I laughed at her eager expression and took it from her outstretched hands.

The package was large and heavy, and I was so curious to find out what it was that I almost gave myself a paper cut when I ripped open the wrapping. Edmund had to reach out and grab my hand and pull it away from the wrapper so it wouldn't get cut. I gave him a bashful look and he chuckled, kissed my hand, and released it.

I was astonished when I opened Lucy's gift. It was a complete set of fitted, custom battle attire, including a beautiful set of gold chain mail, a leather breast plate and matching shoulder pads and wrist guards.

"Nice, Lu." Peter commented as he leaned forward and examined the armor. The breast plate had an image of a lion pressed into it, and the same lion decorated the wrist guards as well.

"These are really nice wrist guards." Edmund commented as he looked them over as well.

I just smiled and leapt up to thank Lucy.

"I have a set just like this. I assumed you would like it as well." She said as I hugged her.

"I love it." She smiled and sat back down on the couch. "Well, go on Su. Give her yours. It goes along with my gift." Lucy explained to me. Susan swatted at Lucy for giving away too much information before passing me a thinner and much lighter box.

I opened the lid on the box and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful set of bow and quivers I had ever seen. The bow was made from ashwood and had ivory details decorating the handle of it. The quiver was made out of the same color ivory as the details in the bow, and the arrows had beautiful golden feathers.

Peter let out a long whistle as he looked down at my newest gift.

"They're just spoiling you, Ashlynn." He commented with a grin. I heard Edmund chuckle beside me. The sound rumbled deep in his chest and filled me with a great longing to be closer to him. I tried to ignore the feeling, but felt myself moving closer to him. I tried to distract myself from Edmund by turning my attention back to Susan.

"Susan!" I exclaimed as I looked up at her in shock. Lucy and Susan grinned at me. "These are absolutely gorgeous!"

I picked up my new bow and it was nearly as light as air. I held it in my hands, testing out the weight and the draw of the string and bow.

I handed it over to Edmund and launched myself into Susan's arms. She giggled and hugged me tightly back.

"Well, you haven't had a set since..." She seemed to falter in her words. I pulled away, realizing what she had probably meant to say. "Well, you know. You've never had a set so I figured I would have you one made." She recovered sheepishly. I smiled at her, though my heart dropped and my irritation spiked. I tried to ignore the onset of sudden unpleasant emotion as Peter handed over his significantly smaller gift.

It was in a small wooden box, and I eagerly opened it, expecting jewels of some kind. The box didn't contain any jewels, but I wasn't disappointed by what I found. It the box was a small set of gold finger braces for stringed instruments. I laughed out loud at the note scratched into the top of the box that said,

"_Now you won't injure your fingers every time you _

_wish to play your silly instrument. _

_Also, you no longer have an excuse to not play for _

_the entire court of Narnia when the royal family requests."_

"Thank you, Peter." I hugged him tightly as I tried to hold back my tears. "Though, I can't promise a concert anytime soon. I'm afraid I'm still too rusty."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you are, Ashlynn. Why don't you practice now?"

"Oh please do Ashlynn! I'm the only one who hasn't heard you play!" Lucy exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat. The other three Pevensie's laughed but urged me to play them a song.

"I don't even have my guitar here!" I said, grinning at their enthusiasm.

"Actually, I had it brought to my chambers just for this occasion." Peter said smartly, reaching behind his chair and pulling out my guitar. I sent him a mock glare and snatched my guitar from his hands.

I slipped on the beautiful gold finger braces and reveled in how the slid expertly across the strings of my guitar. The sound wasn't completely foreign to my ears, but it was different. It put off a must higher pitched sound that was very unique. I played for my new family for several long minutes, before Lucy started yawning.

"I'm afraid you are too good at that, Ash. You're putting me to sleep." Lucy stated as she patted her mouth.

"I say we head off to bed, yeah?" Edmund jumped in eagerly, almost too eagerly. I gave him a strange look. I hadn't yet received a gift from him, so I knew he had either not gotten me a gift because he knew I didn't want a big deal out of my birthday, which I highly doubted he would do, or he had a gift for me that he didn't want anyone else to see him give me. If it were the latter, it would be for one of two reasons: he either was too embarrassed for anyone else to see him give me his gift or he didn't want to share the moment of the gift giving with anyone else. Either way, I was suddenly very nervous.

I noticed Susan and Peter giving Edmund odd looks, but they went along with him anyway.

"I am rather tired, and we have a long and exciting day tomorrow. I'll head off to bed then. Good night everyone. Happy birthday, Ashlynn." Peter gave me another hug and left towards his actual bedroom.

I followed the remaining three Pevensie's into the corridors and said my good-nights to them as well. Edmund walked me to my room, but it was a silent walk, and a nerve racking one for me. When we reached my door, Edmund simply kissed me sweetly on the lips, wished me a goodnight, and left me alone. I was stunned speechless. I entered my room in a disappointed daze and prepared for bed.

Not an hour later, I was interrupted as I brushed my hair by a knock at my bedroom door. I was confused at first. Who would come to my bedroom so late at night? Merie never knocked, so I knew it wasn't her. And Lucy had been too tired to want to make me a late night visit. Peter would never dream of coming to my room this late, so I knew for a fact it wasn't him. That left Susan or Edmund or another servant in the castle come to bring me bad news.

I walked quickly to the door and cracked it, looking out cautiously. It was Edmund, and he was looking up at me through his dark lashes. I felt my knees get weak at the look in his eye and I quickly opened the door wider to let him in.

"Edmund," I greeted quietly as he walked up to me and placed a slow kiss on my cheek. His face hovered next to mine as he guided me further into the room and shut the door behind him. I felt my heart beat increase at least ten-fold at his proximity and the sensuality of his presence.

Just when I thought he was about to kiss me again, he took a step away from me and grinned. I smiled back at him and watched as he pulled a silver package from behind his back.

I raised an eyebrow at his antics and took the gift from his hands.

"What is this?" I questioned as I held it in my hands and looked down at it.

"It's your birthday present." He replied with a cheeky grin. I sent him a hard look.

"And why couldn't you give this to me an hour ago when we were with the others?" I questioned back, my eyebrow still raised.

He stepped closer to me and I found myself inhaling his musky scent and sweet breath as it washed over me in erotic waves. He leaned down closer to me slowly, almost as though he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"You'll see." He whispered in my ear, nudging my neck with his nose and lightly touching his tongue to my neck as well.

I shivered and I was worried my heart would beat out of my chest. I was sure Edmund could hear my heart's traitorous thumping, as it was entirely silent and still in my room.

I turned my head slightly and looked up into Edmund's dark eyes. They seemed almost darker than usual, and I couldn't control the x-rated thoughts shooting through my head. I wondered what those dark eyes would do when they saw me naked. Would they flutter shut if I kissed him on his most private area? Would they stay open as he entered me for the first time? Would they get darker if I voiced my thoughts aloud to him? Is it even possible for them to get any darker than they are now?

Edmund tilted his head to the right, indicating for me to follow him to my couch. We sat down and he gave me another piercing look.

"Open it." He whispered. I lifted the top of the thin paper box slowly, and found myself looking down at a red cloth. I set the top of the box aside and lifted out the velvet cloth inside it. I slowly unwrapped the material and found myself looking down at silver silk. I grabbed the silver silk and lifted it up and found myself looking at the most beautiful dress I had seen in my entire time in Narnia. It light as air and the fire light from the candles in my room hit the material and sent diamonds and stars across my vision and Edmund's face. The dress had a deep v-line neck that nearly made me blush at the thought of my wearing it. The dress was completely sleeveless and there were two tiny straps that were supposed to hold it on. There was virtually no back to it at all, and I blushed under Edmund's scrutiny as I realized it. It was a floor length gown, but I was positive is was not an appropriate dress to wear at public events.

I looked over at Edmund with both awe and incredulity.

"Go try it on." He whispered, and I couldn't help but notice his voice was much huskier than it had been before. I stared at him a moment longer and, like the slave I knew I was to him, I obediently slinked behind my dressing screen and slipped off my nightgown. I pulled on the dress and felt as though I were wearing nothing.

The small straps that held the dress on were very loose, but not from a wrong fit. The dress was designed to hang loose around the shoulders. The v-line was not as deep as I had previously expected, but more of my chest was exposed than had ever been since my residence in Narnia. The silky material was loose around my breasts, and I was scared the dress would fall right off if I moved wrong. There was a slit on the left side of the dress that went up to my mid thigh. I could feel my back completely bare and I shivered at both the coldness of the silk against my skin and the massive amounts of skin that were let bare. The silky material clung to the skin it did cover and I couldn't help but think that there was no real purpose to the dress at all. I was practically naked wearing the dress and there was no way I could ever wear it out of this room. Also, a thought popped into my mind that this was not a very Narnia dress. It would have been appropriate back in the world I came from, and I reveled in the almost feel of home. I felt very comfortable and the dress and wondered where in the world Edmund had bought it.

I walked out from behind my dressing screen and tried not to blush as Edmund greedily drank in the sight of me in the dress.

"Where did you find this?" I asked him quietly. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I noticed again that his voice was deeper than usual.

"Of course. It's gorgeous. It looks like something we would wear back where I came from. But, where did you find it in Narnia?" I asked again. Edmund stood next to me and reached over to touch my bare neck and shoulders.

"I had it made." He replied, replacing his fingers with his mouth and leaving lazy kisses across my shoulders and neck. I shivered with pleasure and found my mind reverting back to my dirty thoughts. He moved behind me and continued kissing across my shoulders.

"You do know I can't wear this in public, right?" I whispered. I felt Edmund smile against my shoulder and nod his head.

"It's for me. I'm not going to lie. I was selfish with your birthday present." He responded, as he trailed his mouth and tongue down my neck. I tilted my head to allow him better access to my throat and I heard him growl softly at my submission.

His large, warm hands skated gently across my shoulders and down my arms. I felt goose bumps rise across my skin and felt Edmund smile at my reaction to what he was doing.

"I love you Ashlynn." He whispered in my ear. "I'll never hurt you."

I nodded in acknowledgment of what he was saying, knowing exactly what he sought and giving him permission to do with me whatever he wanted.

His burning hands skated down my waist and across my hips, gripping the material at my hips and bunching it in his hands. He gently tugged at my hips, turning me to face him. His dark eyes met mine and widened slightly. I gave him a confused look but he kissed me before I had the chance to ask him what was wrong.

The kiss was very heated, and I didn't even have time to register the fact that his tongue was against my lips before I felt it in my mouth. His hands left my hips and grasped my face as though his life depended upon it, and I got the strange feeling that it was. I eagerly reached up and tangled my hands in his dark, messy hair, pushing myself as far into him as humanly possible.

My heart went ballistic, and I was positive that if Edmund couldn't hear it, he could definitely feel it pounding between our connected chests. Perhaps he could have even felt my heart through our connected lips.

I was so intoxicated by Edmund's attention to my mouth that I barely registered the movement of his hand on my exposed thigh. He reached around behind my left knee and hoisted my leg over his hip, bringing me even closer than I had been before. The new angle allowed him to show me just how much he wanted me. He was very hard, and I could feel his erection against me. I whined at the contact, and he was quick to pick up my other leg and lift me up off the ground.

He continued to kiss me fervently as he blindly walked us over to my bed. Somewhere in the walk towards it, his shirt came off, leaving my hands to roam across his bare back as he carried me. Before we reached the bed, he pulled his mouth away from mine and took a step away from me. I gazed at him in confusion, barely hiding my irritation at him stopping.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he stared at me with dark eyes. He reached over with one hand and fiddled with one of the small straps holding my new dress on. His eyes watched his hands and I was overcome with nervousness. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"You are far too overdressed for the occasion." He stated with a cheeky smirk before pushing both straps over my shoulders. The dress pooled at my feet, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I shivered from the cool air dancing around my bare chest and blushed when Edmund's dark gaze slowly traveled over my exposed body.

Everything was a furious flurry of kisses and touches after that. I found myself laying on the bed beneath Edmund as he practically ravished my skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Unsure of what to expect when his mouth descended upon my breasts, I accidentally kicked Edmund and we fell into a fit of excited laughter together.

I was trembling severely, and Edmund was smiling down at me knowingly. His warm hand caressed my side, almost as though he were trying to smooth out the trembles my anxiety caused.

His mouth moved to my neck and he left a series of wet kisses there.

"You're trembling." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, trying desperately to control my nervous breaths and shakes.

He smiled against my neck and kissed a trail back to my breasts. I didn't kick him the second time he licked them, but I couldn't keep myself from arching my back, pushing my chest further into his mouth, and moaning out his name.

My noises must have encouraged him, because while his mouth was lavishing my breasts with adept attention, his right hand found its way down to my sex and I'm quite sure I nearly convulsed from the sensations I experienced as his fingers worked their magic.

Somehow, his pants came off, and shortly after his underwear.

I was over him, kissing his chest and touching his foreign organ tentatively. He gasped when I took him in my hand and I was so nervous that I would hurt him or do something wrong that I didn't notice until I was beneath him again that he was moving us.

My underwear came off after that, and then I was captured by his dark eyes. He was questioning this game he had started, unsure of my compliance, and worried about the later consequences. I was trembling furiously, my hands on his back shaking so that I could barely grip it. While I was the picture of nerves, he was as calm as the sea after a storm. But his eyes gave away his uncertainty. He had done this before, that was quite obvious. But was I ready?

For a moment, my trembles stopped. "I love you." I whispered, my gold eyes staring steadily into his, and his hesitation was over.

There wasn't as much pain as I was expecting. I had never made love before, but I knew it was supposed to hurt. There was a slight stabbing sensation, but after the first thrust, there was no more pain.

Edmund was still for almost a minute, and when I finally met his dark, hooded gaze, he started moving. It was as steady and wild as the ocean. That was all I could compare it to at the time. His arms were flexed as his hands, on either sides of my body, held him above me. His skin was glistened with sweat so much so that I couldn't grip his back. My hands ended up falling to hold on to his hips as they moved, desperate to cling to some part of him.

His face was what captivated me most of all. It was fiercely concentrated. His eyebrows were scrunched together in what I could only assume was pleasure. His eyes opened and met mine, and his look was almost more erotic than his ministrations.

I found myself rocking along with him, and our simultaneous entwining sent me towards the edge of a cliff I had never experienced before. It felt like climbing; like reaching; like searching. And the final result was as amazing an end as I knew was possible. As I cried out and fell, he did too. He collapsed against me and his weight was not suffocating, and I missed it when he moved off of me.

He whispered "I love you" a million times, and I fell asleep, worrying about what would happen when I awoke.

* * *

_O.M.G. That was intense. Okay, so tell me how you feel about this chapter. Hokay? Not Hokay? Also, I'd like to let everyone know that the next few chapters are going to get very intense, and I'm not talking about citrusy intense. I'm talking about plot unfolding, life-changing, story-altering intense. Mkay? Haha. Maybe not tooo intense, but let's just say Aslan's on the move... which means Ashlynn's mystery is soon to be revealed. Also, tragedy in the next chapter. :( I hate doing this, but I feel I must warn you. Something terrible is about to happen._


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Light and Death

_Sorry will never begin to make up for how long it has taken me to update. All I can tell you is that I have been going through a rough time and school and work have been kicking my butt. It took me forever to write this chapter because I've been so stressed out that I haven't been able to sit down and write in a very long time. _

_This chapter starts the unraveling of the plot. The next few chapters are going to reveal everything the story has built up._

* * *

_The grass beneath my feet felt like silk and reached my calves. I wiggled my toes, trying to absorb more of the sensation. The air around me was sweet, like apples, and the wind that blew the scent around played with the hem of my dress, making it dance around my knees. The gentle music of nature surrounded me, and I felt the urge to dance alongside the trees and grass._

_I opened my eyes and saw the meadow. It was a perfect circle lined by trees and decorated by the greenest grass and vibrant flowers. The sun peeked through the trees, as though desperate to steal a glance of the meadows secrets._

_I looked towards the middle of the clearing and saw the marble table. I approached it slowly; eagerly; desperately. This would explain it all. Everything that I was missing, this would replace._

_I rested my hand against the cool marble of the table and shivered at its temperature. I looked up at the arch above the table. An engraved lion stared down at me._

"_Aslan created the Light and she, the Light, will shine for all." I said aloud as I read the inscription below the lion. "Who is the Light?"_

I stared at the canopy of my bed and listened to Edmund's methodical breathing. When I had first awoken, I hadn't been sure that the night before had actually happened. I was both thrilled and terrified when I realized that the weight resting on my waist was indeed Edmund's arm and that he had returned to my room after everyone had left from my birthday celebration.

The sun had not yet risen entirely, so I didn't wake Edmund up immediately. I knew he needed to leave before anyone could realize he had stayed in my room all night.

I turned my head and stared at the sleeping boy. He was absolutely painstakingly beautiful.

I rose from my bed and went to my bathroom to wash up. When I returned, Edmund was laying in my bed awake and staring at my canopy, just as I had been earlier.

"Good morning." I greeted quietly as I walked back to my bed, still nude. Edmund smiled at the canopy and turned to look at me. His eyes lingered slightly on my bare body before returning to my face.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He returned, reaching his long arms out to me and pulling me back into the bed. I grinned back at him and laid down on my back, the nervousness from earlier that morning dissipating.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I just woke up. Also, I figure you're probably going to want to get out of here before anyone else in the castle realizes you are here." I responded, sitting up and pulling the sheets with me to keep myself covered. Edmund grinned wickedly at me and tried to pull the sheets away from my hands.

I laughed at him but didn't relinquish my hold.

"Come on," he whined, tugging some more, "it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I rolled my eyes at him. "It'll be something you'll never see again if you don't quit it." His actions stopped immediately and I couldn't help but laugh. He pouted.

"You're so mean." He grumbled, hiding his face in his pillow. I reached down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You should probably leave, love." I whispered. Edmund turned his head slightly so that he could look at me. His burning gaze halted me.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, but Peter will have your neck if you're discovered in here."

"Ugh. Blast Peter and his proprieties," Edmund groaned, rolling over onto his back.

"Not that he is any better than us. If you haven't noticed before, he does sneak some ladies into his rooms whenever he has had a little too much to drink at one of Susan's balls."

Edmund grinned and turned his head to face me. "Good. So if he discovers me in here I shall pull that on him."

"No, you will leave before you have to pull it on him," I corrected mockingly stern.

Edmund just grinned and stretched his arms high above his head. I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming over his chest and stomach as he did so, and then a little further as the blanket slid down. My heart raced and I felt myself fill will longing once again. I turned my dark gaze to Edmund who was watching me with amusement.

"Like what you see, love?" I pounced on him and shut him up with a passionate kiss.

"You look very lovely in that dress, Ashlynn." Lucy commented as we prepared for Father Christmas's arrival in her chambers. I smiled brightly at her.

"Not nearly as lovely as you in yours, Queen Lucy." Lucy shot me an annoyed look.

"Please try not to bother the queen on this day, Lady Ashlynn." Marie scolded playfully as she worked on my hair. I reached up and tried to pluck one of Marie's flowers and she swatted at me.

"You're in an awfully good mood today, Ashlynn." Susan commented as she stood ready by the doorway.

"Tell me about it, Susan. Whenever she's happy she's infuriating," Lucy groaned as she too stood up ready.

I pouted playfully. "That's not nice, Your Majesty."

"See!" Lucy exclaimed. Susan chuckled.

"What's got you in such a playful mood?"

"It's my birthday. And I get to meet Father Christmas. Who wouldn't be happy?" I answered. They smiled and seemed to believe my answer, which was only mostly true. I didn't tell them that their brother had ended up leaving my bedroom later this morning than I had planned because he was too busy making love to me and that was why I was in such a euphoric mood. I assumed they wouldn't want to know that, though, and kept it to myself.

"When does Father Christmas arrive?" I asked absentmindedly as Marie finished up my hair. She floated gently away from me and perched upon the vanity I was sitting in front of. I reached up to tug at a curly lock of hair that was bothering me and she sent me a stern glare. I made a scissor cutting motion with my hand towards her and she broke down in quiet giggles.

"He should be arriving in a half hour. Oh! I do wonder what he has brought us this year!" Lucy exclaimed, standing up from her seat. Susan stood up as well and thanked the faun that had finished her hair.

"We should probably head towards the courtyard and wait for him." Susan suggested.

"You coming, Marie?" I asked when I realized she wasn't following us. Her petals seemed to darken in a blush.

"No, Lady Ashlynn. The courtyard will be crowded enough as is."

"Marie, you're a dryad." I stated, my reasoning needing no further explanation. Susan and Lucy giggled and left my room. Marie smiled at me.

"Well, I suppose I'll accompany you." I beamed at her and ushered her out the door with me.

The courtyard was completely filled to every corner of it. Creatures from all over Narnia had gathered at the courtyard for Father Christmas's first stop in the kingdom. We maneuvered rather easily through the crowd because of the royal guards, however.

Edmund and Peter were waiting at the head of the courtyard for the queens and I. I didn't miss the cheeky grin Edmund shot my way when his eyes landed on me. I gave him a mock stern look and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Any news on his whereabouts?" Susan asked Peter as we walked up. Peter nodded his head.

"A scout just informed me that Father Christmas should arrive within a few minutes. He's ahead of schedule."

Susan nodded and Peter turned to me. "Good morning, Lady Ashlynn, and happy birthday." He grinned at me and bent down to leave a kiss on my hand. I returned his smile and thanked him. Not to be out done, Edmund approached me and mimicked his brothers gesture.

"Thank you all again for the birthday party last night. I loved all of my gifts." I said, my eye lingering on Edmund's a second longer than on every one else.

"You know what I didn't realize until this morning," Lucy started, turning to me.

"What's that?" I asked. Lucy turned to Edmund.

"Edmund didn't get you a birthday present!" she exclaimed as though the very thought were blasphemous. I felt my cheeks burn immediately and looked away, but not before noticing Edmund's wide eyes and bright red cheeks.

"You know, Ed..." Peter started, but, by some celestial and amazing force, was interrupted by shouting.

"He's here! He's here! Father Christmas is on the horizon!" a bird shouted flying towards Peter, a huge grin decorating his beak.

Lucy squealed in delight, forgetting the question she had posed almost immediately. The courtyard grew eerily quiet. I turned to look towards the horizon, and gasped when I saw a beautiful and ornate sleigh driven by reindeer approaching the castle. I took a few steps forward in my awe and felt a gentle hand grip my elbow to keep me from moving forward any further. I looked back at the soft, knowing smile gracing Edmund's face and stepped back beside him.

A booming voice reached my ears as Father Christmas called out for his reindeer to slow down and land. The sleigh came to a halt in front of the castle and dropped to the ground carefully.

Father Christmas stepped out of his sleigh and he was everything I had ever imagined as a child. He was plump and endearing. His smile was nearly masked by a fluffy white beard, and his small black eyes shone so brightly that I could see them from where I stood. His red suit was worn, a stark contrast to his immaculate sleigh.

Peter stepped forward with open arms and a wide smile, breaking me from my thoughts. "Welcome! Welcome! Father Christmas! What a joy it is to see you again!"

Father Christmas started laughing, and the sound brought joy to my ears.

"Oh, King Peter! It is always a pleasure to be back at Cair Paravel!" he boomed, walking towards Peter and enveloping him in a huge hug. It was funny to see High King Peter being pulled up into a hug by Santa Clause, and I had to try hard to hide my smile and laugh.

Father Christmas then went around greeting the rest of the Pevensie's and as many of the creatures standing in the courtyard as he could.

"I hope you've all been good this year!" He announced loudly, once he had greeted as many people as he could. He walked over to his sleigh and pulled out a giant red velvet bag. Shouts of joy went up all around me and I turned to smile at the rejoicing crowd.

"Now, let's see," he started, reaching into his bag and pulling out a tiny wrapped box.

"Is Raven Flyaway here?" He asked, searching the crowd with his rosy smile. A bird flew towards Father Christmas and eagerly landed on his outstretched arm.

"This is for you and your wife. Congratulations!" He said cheerfully.

"Congratulations on what, Father Christmas?" The bird chirped back, taking the small box in one of his feet.

"On the new expectant members of your family."

The bird sang in delight and leapt into the air, flying towards his home. Everyone in the courtyard cheered for his incredible news and eagerly awaited their turns for their gifts.

Father Christmas continued handing out gifts to families and individuals until noon, when he started presenting his gifts to the kings and queens.

"For Queen Lucy!" he called, holding up an ornate wooden box. There was a golden key hole on the front of the box and an intricate white design rushed around the sides of the box like water. The box seemed almost familiar to me, in a way, and I wondered where I had seen it before.

Lucy rushed forward and Father Christmas held out his gift to her. She received the box with confusion on her face and looked up at Father Christmas expectantly. He said a few words to her that I couldn't hear, but I could tell they were foreboding because Lucy frowned up at the now serious looking man. Lucy hugged Father Christmas and walked back towards where she had stood before.

"Lucy?" Susan asked questioningly. Lucy just shook her head and clutched the box tighter to her chest.

"For King Edmund!" Father Christmas called, holding up a cylinder shaped package. Edmund walked forward with a curious look on his face. Father Christmas handed him the gift and exchanged a few words with him that, once again, seemed as though they were foreshadowing something unpleasant that would occur in the future.

"For Queen Susan!" Father Christmas held out a long rectangular box. She spoke with Father Christmas when she reached him and bowed to him before turning back to stand next to me. Her face was deadly serious, and the box in her hand seemed to be about the length of an arrow.

"For King Peter!" Father Christmas held up long, thin package. Peter walked forward and lifted the box off his package. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he gazed down into the box. I found myself extremely curious as to what he had just received.

"This is my sword?" Peter questioned, pulling Rhindon from the box. "I realized it was missing this morning, but I was unaware you had found it."

Father Christmas chuckled. "The sword isn't your gift, High King. The capabilities now bestowed upon it are."

Peter's eyebrows shot up to hide behind his messy, blonde bangs. "Oh? What exactly are these, um, capabilities?"

"When all seems most dire, Rhindon will call for help, and when help is on the way, Rhindon will glow bright enough to blind even the worst of foes."

"When all seems most dire..." Peter repeated to himself. "Dark days are soon to come, aren't they Father Christmas?"

Father Christmas didn't respond, and Peter turned and walked back towards his siblings, all of whom had looks of concern on their faces. Chatter erupted around the courtyard as everyone started to leave. Apparently the ceremony was over when the kings and queens received their gifts.

"Lady Ashlynn." Father Christmas called quietly. All four of the monarchs snapped their heads in my direction. I tried to contain my blush as I walked towards Father Christmas as he stood facing me with a small smile.

"Hello." I whispered to him shyly, unsure of what he could possibly have to give me.

"We meet again, Lady Ashlynn," he greeted warmly, putting a large hand on my shoulder. I looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm quite positive we have not met before." I replied.

"Ah, yes. You do forget every time. Ah, well. Aslan's got a reason for everything he does," Father Christmas commented, more to himself than to me. "Well, I suppose I'll go ahead and get on with it rather than keep you confused and waiting."

He turned around and reached into his bag and pulled out two items. I stared at them in shock and awe. Father Christmas chuckled at my reaction.

"Why does everyone keep giving me weapons?" I breathed as I gazed down at the exquisite twin swords before me. The blades were a brilliant black shade and the handles were blood red with gold trim. Engravings ran down the middles of each sword but before I could read what them said, Father Christmas began speaking again.

"I'm afraid King Peter was correct in assuming that dark days lie ahead." Father Christmas explained wearily. "I've been holding onto these for you for quite some time. It's about time they returned to your hands, Your Highness."

I realized immediately that there were several things wrong with what he had just said.

"I'm sorry? You've what? You just called me what?" I stuttered, immensely confused. Father Christmas bowed his head to me and gestured towards the swords. I looked down at the twin swords in his hands and read the engravings down the middles of each.

* * *

_ ASLAN CREATED THE LIGHT._

* * *

THE LIGHT WILL SHINE FOR ALL.

* * *

My heart stopped, and I could have sworn my blood ran cold. All of my dream came back and slapped me in the face. Images of a perfect meadow with a stone table flashed through my mind. I felt like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I looked up at Father Christmas in complete shock.

"What does this mean?" I whispered.

"Time, Your Highness, will help you recall everything." He responded. Before I could questioned him further, he announced loudly and cheerfully to the crowd that remained that he wished them all a merry Christmas and would see them again in a year.

While the Pevensie's said their farewells (all the while shooting me questioning looks) I snuck away from the courtyard with my new swords and tore through the hallways to my room.

I cradled the beautiful swords in my arms as I sat on my bed. I swatted the memories from my encounters on that bed the previous night and earlier that morning from my mind and tried to concentrate on what Father Christmas had said.

First off, he had told me that we had met before, when I had absolutely no memory of him at all. Of course, I was beginning to lose all faith in my memories.

Second, he told me he had been holding onto these swords for me for a while. He said it was time they returned to my hands. They did feel familiar in my hands, as though I had spent many years holding onto them. But, once again, I had no memory whatsoever of ever having used them or seen them.

Thirdly, Father Christmas had referred to me as, "Your Highness". That freaked me out more than any of the above. At this point, I was used to coincidences, memory lapses, and and not knowing what was going on. But, I had never, ever, in my time in Narnia been referred to as, "Your Highness." And I was called so by Father Christmas, no less! Father Christmas, who, according to Lucy, was closer to Aslan than anyone else in Narnia. He clearly knew something that no one else did.

Of course, none of the three things I got from my encounter with Father Christmas came close to amounting to the shock and confusion I received from discovering what the engravings on my swords said.

I rubbed my thumb across the engraving on the right handed swords. _Aslan created the Light._

What did it mean? What was this "Light" that just kept popping up in conversations and dreams? Where was this meadow and stone table that I kept dreaming about? And what, in Aslan's name, did it all have to do with me?

I laid the swords neatly on my bed and shoved my face into my hands. I sighed in frustration. What was I going to do?

I'm not sure how long I sat in my room with my face in my hands, but, before the sun set, a servant knocked on my door with a letter.

"It's from Princess Rebecca." The faun explained, holding the letter out to me. I thanked him and took the letter, pleased to have some sort of distraction from all the unknown currently in my life. I hadn't heard from Bexxi since she had departed from the castle, and I was worried about why she hadn't been responding to my letters.

I sat down on the bed and opened the letter. Not a minute later the letter fell from my hands and floated gently to the floor. How contrasting the physicality of the letter was to the gut-wrenching and horrific details it contained.

* * *

_My lovely and dearest Ashlynn,_

_I am displeased to inform you..._

_It is with great misfortune that I must tell you..._

_I don't know how to say this..._

**_Ashlynn, I need you. Nicholas has passed away. The heir to the throne...my baby brother...he's gone._**

* * *

_ I've been planning this chapter for a long time, and it was much harder to write than I was expecting. Tell me what you think, and please don't hate on me too much. _


	20. Chapter Twenty: Leaving Behind

_Hey guys,_

_So, I've been taking this writing class this semester and it's kind of opened my eyes to the world of writing. My style may change just a bit, but obviously for the better.  
_

_I know it's been forever since I last updated and I apologize. I've been dedicating my life to work and school, but I have a long break coming up. I should be able to get a few more chapters uploaded before the start of the new year._

_This is sort of a filler chapter, but the next should be a bit enlightening. :D  
_

* * *

_Bexxi,_

_Words cannot even describe my heartache for you and your family. I'm packing as we speak. I'll stay as long as you need me to._

_Always,_

_Ashlynn_

A knock at my door diverted my attention from the letter I couldn't keep from re-reading over and over. I weakly shouted a 'come in' and dropped my head into my hands.

Poor Bexxi. I couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Her baby brother was gone. And not only did she have to suffer the death of her baby brother, whom she adored, she was now the sole heir to the throne of Archenland.

"Ashlynn?" I heard a familiar masculine voice say my name. I looked up into his dark eyes and saw anger in them. I had been avoiding him the few days since I had received both Bexxi's letter and the black metal swords from Father Christmas. All of a sudden, all the uncertainties about my time in Narnia were much more physically real. Something about the fact that even Father Christmas was laying hints about my history with Narnia terrified me. The worst of it wasn't that I had possibly been in Narnia before, nor that I had possibly loved Edmund before; it was that I didn't remember a _damn thing._ How could a part of my life so monumental escape my memory? And, more importantly, _why_?

And then, of course, true to my nature, these thoughts led off in to other speculatory thoughts and I found myself questioning every action I had taken in Narnia. Was it really so smart of me to fall for Edmund? Did I make a mistake in sleeping with him? At first, I wanted to say no. But the more I considered it, the more I began to doubt my actions. I should have been trying to find a way home. I shouldn't have been fooling around with some angry boy. How did my parents feel not knowing where I was or if I was even alive? Was I even alive in my own world?

"Yes, Edmund?" I questioned, folding Bexxi's letter up and putting it back into its envelope.

His eyes were hard, and he stared at me as though he were considering his next words cautiously.

"Is there any particular reason why it has suddenly become impossible to hear, speak to, or even see you this past week?" he asked.

"I've been quite busy," I said, getting up from where I sat and walking towards one of the many trunks and suitcases littering my room.

Edmund's eyes narrowed as he finally noticed the luggage decorating my room.

"Going somewhere, are we?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." I replied shortly, not offering any explanation. I couldn't see him, but I knew him well enough to guess that he was probably gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Oh? And where, might I ask, are you going?" He asked pointedly.

"Archenland." I replied quietly.

Edmund paused at my answer. "We heard about their terrible loss."

I couldn't even find it in my heart to reply, so I continued packing up my things.

"You can't leave, Ash," Edmund said quietly.

I stiffened at what he said and turned to him. "And why not?"

"It's not safe," He replied.

I felt myself filling with anger. "Becky just lost her baby brother. She needs me. I refuse to sit here and allow her to suffer alone."

"It's not your responsibility to take care of Rebecca. She is now the heir to the throne. She needs to learn to handle things on her own," Edmund snapped back.

"She is sixteen years old, Edmund! Sixteen! She isn't queen yet. I am her closest friend. There is nothing you can say that will make me stay in Narnia," I retorted.

"It just isn't safe for you to travel north right now, Ashlynn," he tried again.

"How not?" I asked.

"I can't explain it to you. But, I just cannot allow you to go," He said forcefully.

"You are not my father, and thus do not control me," I said angrily, walking towards my door. I leaned out the door and shouted, "MERIE!"

"But I am your king, and as your king, I am commanding you to stay in Narnia."

I turned around sharply and glared at him. "Oh really, oh mighty king? You're commanding me to stay in Narnia like a good little girl? Newsflash, _your majesty_, you have never been, nor will ever be, capable of ordering me around."

"What is wrong with you?" he nearly shouted. "You've been avoiding me like the plague all week and now I ask you to stay in Narnia and you completely blow up at me!"

"Ask me? You never asked me to stay in Narnia. You told me I couldn't leave. And it isn't your place to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Then, please, Ashlynn, I'm begging you; don't go to Archenland. Will you please stay in Narnia?" his voice was laced with desperation.

"Why is it so unsafe to travel to Archenland? What are you keeping from me?" I asked.

"It isn't like I've actually had the opportunity to tell you anything considering you've been avoiding me and my siblings all week! What did we even do, Ashlynn? Why are you hiding from us?"

"Don't be silly. I'm not hiding from anyone," I said.

"Bullshit."

I started at his choice of language. "Excuse me?"

"That is the clearest lie if I've ever heard one. It has been so painfully obvious that you have been avoiding us, Ash. You haven't even left your room all week. The stable keepers told me Storm has been going crazy without you visiting her every day."

I felt an immediate stab of guilt over my neglect of Stormie. I doubted she would ever forgive me.

"I've been a bit overwhelmed," I said

"With what?"

"With everything, Edmund! Becky's situation, my own situation! I've needed space to think. I can't do so properly with all of you crowding me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry we're such an inconvenience to you," Edmund snapped.

"Don't be such a child. You know what I meant."

"I'm afraid I don't. What situation are you talking about anyway?" he asked.

"It's just everything. Being in Narnia, how I got here, all the strange and unusual things that have been happening to me, you. It's all a bit much," I tried to explain.

"What about me?"

"I just don't know if I've made all the right decisions with you," I said slowly, not sure if I was saying the right thing and how he would react.

Edmund's back straightened defensively at my words and he froze. His face erased of emotions and I immediately regretted my words.

"I see," he replied.

"Edmund, I…"

"I need to think," he interrupted me, moving towards the door.

"I'm leaving this afternoon," I shouted after him.

He didn't reply. The door slammed after him.

I stood for what seemed like hours, though it was truthfully only minutes, staring at the door, when a knock interrupted my silence. I rushed to the door, thinking it was Edmund.

"Ed," I started, wrenching the door open.

"You called, Lady Ashlynn?" Merie asked softly, staring at me with a knowing look. I sighed and opened the door further.

"I was just calling to see if you knew when the carriage would be arriving," I said softly.

"It is here now, ma'am."

I shot her a stern look. "Will you ever learn to speak to me like I ask?"

She smiled at me. "I'm afraid I will always have to be reminded."

I shook my head. "You silly tree. Come along then. You're accompanying me to Archenland."

Her face filled with glee. "I have sister-trees in Archenland!"

I smiled at her. "Then at least one of us will have a grand time. Will you inform the stables to prepare Storm? I would like to take her to Archenland with me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Merie!"

I knocked softly on the door and waited patiently for the owner to open it.

"Ashlynn?" Susan questioned softly, looking at me in confusion.

"Hey Su," I greeted bashfully.

She smiled at me and reached down to hug me. "I knew you would come speak to me when you were ready. Come in."

"Actually, Su, I wanted to apologize for avoiding you this week," I said, not entering her room.

She smiled wider at me. "All is well, Ashlynn."

"Also, I'm leaving for Archenland in a few moments. I wanted to say goodbye."

She paused and looked startled. "You are leaving?"

"Yes."

"Will you be returning?"

I paused, considering my answer. "Of course I am, Susan. I am going to help Bexxi and her family as they recover from their loss."

Susan nodded and looked at the ground in contemplation. "It is just as well that you go, I suppose. I would go along as well if…" She stopped.

"If what?" I asked.

"Ashlynn, things are not right in Narnia at the moment. I think it best that you not return until I ask you to."

I was struck immediately by the command in her voice.

"What do you mean things are not right?" I asked.

She shook her head and gave me a stern look. "No questions, Ashlynn."

I found myself feeling somewhat petulant and wanted to stop my foot at basically being told that I wasn't important enough to know what was going on. I resisted the urge to snap at her, trying hard to convince myself that Susan would not keep information from me if it were not necessary.

"Fine. No more questions."

"Ashlynn?" I heard my name called. I turned to see Lucy approaching me with an unsure face.

I grinned at her. "Hey, Lucy."

"Is it true you are leaving?" she asked.

I nodded. "I was just about to head towards your room to say goodbye."

Lucy acknowledged Susan with a small smile.

"I saw the carriage and Stormie in the courtyard."

I nodded.

"May I accompany you to the courtyard?" she asked.

"Of course you may, Luce."

"I will accompany you as well," Susan said, stepping out of her room and following us to the courtyard.

I climbed into my saddle atop Storm and looked down at Lucy and Susan, both of whom seemed remorseful that I was leaving.

"Give our love to Bexxi?" Lucy asked, looking up at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Be safe, Ashlynn. It is not the safest of times for you to travel, but it is necessary that you do so," Susan said, reaching out to hold my hand as she said so.

I squeezed her hand. "I'll try my best, Su."

Stormie snorted and pawed at the ground, glad to be out of the stables and ready for a ride.

"Tell Peter that I'm sorry I didn't get to tell him goodbye and tell Edmund…" I trailed off, unsure of what I wanted them to say to him.

"I know," Susan said, smiling slightly at me.

I nodded my head again and looked forward.

"Until we meet again?" I said with a smile.

They both grinned at me and I lightly kicked at Stormie and she took off at a fast pace. The carriage carrying mine and Merie's luggage behind us started following us, making all kinds of racket. I turned around to take one final look at the castle and saw a dark figure standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. The sun glinted off his slightly crooked, silver crown and his hands gripped the railing. He was beautiful, as usual. I turned forward and forced myself not to turn and run to him.

* * *

_I've been a terrible author with my lack of posts, so please. Give me your worst. Aslan knows I deserve it! :'(_


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Prison

_Sorry it took so long. I've only got a few more chapters to write, but I have exceptionally little time to write nowadays. It looks like my schedule may be simmering down come July, so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story before the end of this summer. :)_

_Thank you for your patience, my lovelies. I know I'm such a pain in the arse when it comes to updating. Never fear, though, I have not abandoned you!__  
_

_ This chapter is kind of short, but important nonetheless. Things are starting to heat up.  
_

* * *

I brought Storm to the top of the cliff over-looking the Castle of Anvard and sighed. I had been in Archenland for two weeks, but the death of the heir to the kingdom was still evident across the capitol city. Not that I had expected them to recover so soon, but I was disappointed that King Lune was still spending his time mourning and not comforting his family and subjects. Queen Alanis would not be removed from her bed chambers and the king never ventured near them. The only royal subject that I had seen more than a few passing moments was Becky and she was just recently becoming consolable.

I had taken Storm out for a ride that morning, just as I did every morning, and tried not to think about what my friends in Narnia were doing and, more specifically, what Edmund was doing. I had received a letter from Peter scolding me about leaving without saying goodbye. I had also since received a letter from Lucy and Susan, but not from Edmund. I tried to tell myself that he was only angry and would eventually get over the things that I had said. But, I knew even then that what I had said had been harsh and untrue.

"I don't know what to do," I said to Storm as I brushed her down that morning after our ride.

"I don't know how to make Becky feel better nor what I'm going to do about Edmund."

Storm looked at me with her sapphire eyes and I felt strangely like she was attempting to communicate with me.

"It's a shame you don't speak, Storm. I feel as though we could have great conversations," I said to her.

I finished brushing Storm and left her at the stables before heading back towards Anvard. I walked through the looming stone archways leading into the castle and marveled at the lack of activity. I didn't see even a single servant bustling around.

I headed towards the throne room to see if perhaps King Lune had decided to grace the court with his presence. I slipped in the back door to the throne room and, sure enough, the room was full to the brim of people and every one of them silent as stone. I slipped through the crowd trying to get to the front of the room. When I got nearer to the front, I could see King Lune and Queen Alanis on their thrones. Becky was standing the the left of her mother and was staring straight ahead towards the back of the room.

I turned to the person nearest me and asked, "When did King Lune call for court?"

"Not yet an hour ago," the woman replied to me.

"Do you know why?"

"He seeks to punish the physician who looked after Prince Nicholas. He does not think the proper care was given to the boy."

"Is there evidence against the man?"

"Not that I know of. I know poor old Robert too. He's a good man. Wouldn't hurt a fly if it was biting him."

"How does the king mean to punish him?"

"Death, o'course."

"What?" I asked harshly. "He is serious?"

The woman eyed me nervously. "You do not mean to question the king's judgment, do you Miss?"

"Of course I mean to question his judgment! He cannot let his grief over the loss of his son allow him to make such lawless decisions."

"He is the king, Miss. His decisions are the law."

I pushed further into the crowd trying to get closer to the front. I seethed at the actions King Lune was preparing to take. He was king. He did not need to be making irrational decisions based upon intense emotions.

"How do you plead, Dr. Ross?" King Lune's voice called out.

"Not guilty, Your Majesty. I...I did all I could for the boy," the doctor pleaded, stuttering his words slightly.

"And yet my son died under your watch," King Lune responded.

"Your Majesty..."

"I shall hear no more," King Lune interrupted. I saw Queen Alanis rest a hand on her husband's forearm. He shook it off.

"As protector of the realm of Archenland, I hereby find you guilty of negligent care given to the heir to the throne of Archenland, your prince, and my son. You are sentenced to death for your crimes."

"King Lune, you cannot be serious!" I called out, stepping forward from the crowd.

The three monarchs on stage looked down at me, as did the rest of the court. I caught Becky's eye and saw her shook me a desperate warning look and shake her head. I felt a soft pressure on my arm and turned to my right to see Merie shaking her head vigorously at me.

"Not here, m'lady," she whispered.

I looked away from her and caught eyes with the king.

"Are you questioning my sentence, Lady Ashlynn?" King Lune asked, his voice tense.

I looked back at Merie shaking her head and then back up at Becky, who too shook her head at me, before turning my gaze back upon the king.

"I..." I paused for a moment, considering my actions. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Merie sighed heavily beside me and I felt her grip on my arm tighten even more before she pulled herself away.

Anger flashed across King Lune's face as he stared down at me.

"And what cause have you to question my judgment?" he demanded.

"Your Majesty, you accuse this man of the negligent care for your son and you sentence him to death and yet you have failed to provide clear enough evidence to prove that his care was negligent. I fail to see the rationale in killing a man based on the assumption that his negligence caused the death of Prince Nicholas when there is absolutely no proof that was the case! It is a lawless decision."

"I am the law!" King Lune roared, standing up from his throne.

"You are the king!" I retorted. "And as the king you should give your subjects fair trials when accused! Otherwise you are no king, but a tyrant!"

"You dare insult me, child? Guards, throw her in the dungeon! Let us see if chains will teach her to mind her tongue."

Several guards rushed towards where I stood. I held my ground and did not fight them. A velvety brush against my arm told me that Merie was still with me.

"King Lune, please! Listen to me!" I cried as the guards grabbed my arms and started dragging me away.

"Killing this man will do more harm than good!"

"Lock her away!" was all he replied.

I was thrown into a small cell in the dungeons and chained against a cold stone wall. The guard who chained me up looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Lotta good that did 'ya, huh?" he whispered while attaching my chains.

I glared at him. "Who would have spoken out if I had? Hm?"

He did not answer.

"No one. Every person in the room knew King Lune was making a mistake and no one would have spoken out," I answered for him.

"The doc's still gonna die, m'lady. Ya' dinna' stop it. Ya' only caused ya'self pain by speaking out," he said before leaving me alone in my cell.

I turned my glare to the floor and felt powerlessness filter through me. It wasn't fair that the old man had to die for not being able to prevent the death of Nicholas. It wasn't like he was Aslan. He didn't have power over death.

I dreamed about the meadow again that night, and every night following that I stayed in the dungeons. In most of my dreams, I was staring at the marble table trying to figure out what it was and who the "Light" was. In other dreams, the meadow was burning, and I along with it.

"You shouldn't have spoken up," a voice said, shaking me from my fitful sleep. I opened my eyes from where I lay on the bare ground and met with the emotionless eyes of Becky. "You should have just kept your mouth shut for once in your life."

"Was he killed?" I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of water.

Becky stared at me with a hard expression for several long moments.

"He was beaten, but yes. He lived. My father revoked his death penalty."

"Then I regret not," I replied, closing my eyes.

"You've been marked as a traitor to the king. You won't leave this dungeon unless Kings Peter and Edmund bring an army down here and demand your release, which would then cause war between Narnia and Archenland. That won't happen, of course."

"When did you become vile?" I asked bitingly, keeping my eyes closed.

"When my best friend challenged my father, the king, and was thrown in the dungeons and labeled a traitor!" she cried.

I opened my eyes and saw her crying.

"Bexxi..."

"Don't you 'Bexxi' me, Ashlynn. This isn't Narnia. You don't have the privilege to speak to the monarchs however you, regardless of your friendship with me."

I didn't respond and we were silent for a few moments.

"Father officially declared me his heir today," she whispered.

"Congratulations," I murmured sarcastically.

"Perhaps I'll be able to pardon and release you if you're still alive by the time I take the throne."

I flinched at the harshness of her statement.

"How do you know Peter won't come for me first?" I demanded, using Peter instead of Edmund because of my uncertainty of Edmund's feelings at the moment.

"Well, for one, they still don't know you're in prison even though you've been in here for a while."

Had it been that long? I tried to sit up and found myself to weak to do so.

"It doesn't help that they haven't exactly got an army to spare in order to save you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching Becky with cautious eyes.

"You've been in here for almost a week."

"What is wrong with Narnia's army?" I demanded.

"Ashlynn, Narnia is at war."

* * *

_Let me know what you think. :)_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Home

_Here's another chapter for making y'all wait so long! Hopefully I'll be able to crank a few more out before I leave for Alaska next week!_

* * *

"What do you mean Narnia is at war? With who? Since when?" I demanded, forcing myself to stand. I swayed slightly before finding my foothold on the cold stone ground.

"A rider arrived from the north yesterday morning informing us that Narnia rides to Ettinsmoor for war and requested that my father send troops to help with the battles to come."

"Will he send them?"

"Of course. Narnia has been our biggest ally since the creation of Archenland. My father would be a fool to deny King Peter troops."

My mind immediately drifted back to the conversation I had with Susan before I left.

"_Ashlynn, things are not right in Narnia at the moment. I think it best that you not return until I ask you to."_

"What has Ettinsmoor done to incite King Peter to go to war?" I asked.

"The giants have been raiding the northern-most cities of Narnia for a few months now, but the morning that you departed from Narnia, they slaughtered a peaceful tribe of fauns residing in the north," Becky replied.

I felt sick to my stomach at what she was telling me. Had I fled Narnia in its greatest time of need? I was a good sword fighter, though I had no idea why. I could have proven useful on a battlefield.

"The rider brought a letter for you. He said he was to give to you himself. He seemed very surprised to learn that you were being kept in the dungeons as a traitor to Archenland."

I watched Becky as she pulled a letter from one of the pockets of her dress.

"I wasn't supposed to give you this, but you are my dearest friend, Ashlynn, regardless of what my father has you labeled," she said softly, slipping the letter through the bars of the cell and sliding it towards me. I fell to my knees and quickly grabbed the letter. I nearly tore it open to read what was inside.

I recognized Lucy's script immediately.

_My dearest Ashlynn,_

_I write with great sorrow to inform you that Narnia is to go to war with Ettinsmoor. Ettinsmoor has killed many of our brothers and sisters in the north and we must protect them from future harm. Peter, Edmund, and Susan leave today. I am not to accompany them unless I receive word from Aslan. _

_ I must caution you, Ashlynn, to not return to Narnia until the war has passed. I will send word for you when it is over. As it is, we are sending Narnian refugees south to Archenland to avoid the war. If at all possible, I would like for you to oversee their safety and stay._

_ I need you to trust me and listen to me Ashlynn._

_ Your truest,_

_ Lucy_

I reread the letter a few times before standing back up. For a moment, I considered listening to Lucy's words. I could stay in Archenland and help oversee the safe passage of Narnian refugees into the country and make sure that they are safe and happy here for the time being. But then I remembered I was an enemy of the country. I was considered a traitor by the king for ridiculous reasons. I would not be allowed to hold such a position. Instead, I would stay in a tiny cell in the dungeons being of no use to anyone. I felt my resolve harden and knew that I had to do something.

"Becky, you must release me. I have to go back. I have to help Narnia," I said.

Becky shook her head. "That's not going to happen, Ash."

I felt desperation fill me and I rushed forward to the bars of my cell, stopping only when the chains upon my legs refused to allow me any further.

"If you were ever my dearest friend you will release me from these chains. Narnia needs me."

"You're just a girl," Becky cried. "You will die if I let you run out of this cell and into a battle with giants."

"Queen Susan and Queen Lucy..." I started.

"They don't count. They've been trained for battle since they first arrived in Narnia. You are just some ignorant girl from another world. You don't know the first thing about war or battles or fighting for something you love. You're too busy running away from the things you don't want to know!"

I stepped back in shock at the way Becky was speaking to me.

"Bexxi..."

"No! Do not 'Bexxi' me. You will stay in this cell until the war is over," she said. I watched her walk away from my cell. She turned to me before she exited the dungeons. "And probably much longer after as well."

She left me alone and I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion not too long afterwards, clutching my letter as though my life depended upon it.

_I was at the edge of the meadow, staring at the marble table in the center. I looked behind me into the surrounding woods and saw Storm watching me._

"_Go," she said to me. _

_I jumped in surprise at her rich voice._

"_You can speak?" I asked._

"_Go," she repeated._

_I turned back to the meadow and stepped into it. The grass caressed my calves as I walked towards the marble table. When I reached the table, I laid my hand upon the cool stone and felt a vibration up my arm. I closed my eyes and reveled in the sensation. When I opened my eyes, I looked into the shiny reflection of the marble stone and saw a magnificent lion staring back at me._

_**You are home.**_

I shot up from my sleep breathing erratically and found myself staring at the surprised face of a faun. We watched each other for a few moments before he spoke.

"I did not think it was true, what King Lune told me," Mr. Tumnus said to me.

We had never spoken before, but I knew the faun was one of the most trusted advisers to the Pevensie monarchs and I found myself very surprised that they had sent him to discuss negotiations with King Lune about sending in reinforcements for the war.

"That I was in the dungeons?" I asked, laying back down upon the floor. I kept my eyes on the faun.

"That you were marked as a traitor to Archenland," he replied.

"I'm only a traitor because I questioned the kings authority when he decided to put a man to death based on the presumption that his care for the prince was negligent and caused the young princes untimely death. King Lune had absolutely no evidence against the man and was only killing him because he was looking for someone to blame. And if that makes me a traitor, then I am guilty," I snapped back.

Mr. Tumnus nodded his head. "You made the correct decision, m'lady. I am not accusing you of acting traitorously. But I am concerned for your well-being in here."

"I'm fine. They feed me everyday, if that's what you're wondering."

We were quiet for a moment.

"Tumnus," I started, looking towards him.

"Yes?"

"How bad will this war be?"

He was silent for a few seconds.

"It will be harder to attain a victory now that King Lune has decided not to send in troops for the war."

I sat up sharply.

"What?"

"King Lune has agreed to host the Narnian refugees, but he will not be supplying any troops to the war. He says he is still weary from the death of his son and cannot fight himself and he will not send others to fight in his stead."

My head spun from the information.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not m'lady."

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I need to get out of here Tumnus."

"I know, m'lady."

I looked up at him quickly and saw that he was watching me carefully.

"I am leaving tonight for Narnia. I will come for you," he said.

I nodded and watched him leave the dungeons.

"Tonight," I murmured to myself.

I was waiting for him when he came and quickly jumped to my feet as he opened the door to my cell. I swayed for a moment from fatigue as he undid my chains and led me from the dungeons.

"We must be quick and silent," he whispered to me.

I nodded and followed him through the dark courtyard towards the stables.

"Your horse is waiting for you. It would be best that you went ahead of us in case King Lune discovers you are missing and decides to come looking for you."

We came upon Storm and she snorted in pleasure at seeing me. I smiled back at her and climbed on.

"Head to Cair Paravel and wait for us there," he told me.

I nodded and looked forward.

"Go," he whispered.

Storm took off running and I had to cling to her to avoid falling off.

"I'm not very strong," I said to her as we ran.

She snorted in response and kept running, albeit a little more gently.

We kept up a fast pace for hours but it was only when the sun started rising that I realized we were not heading towards the sea; towards Cair Paravel.

"I think you're going in the wrong direction, Storm," I said before attempting to urge her the other way. She ignored me and kept running.

I was too weak to fight her and found myself drifting forwards in my saddle. I laid upon her neck and clung to her.

"I hope you know where you're going," I whispered against her mane.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn I heard her reply back in a high, rich voice, "I am taking you home, Your Majesty."

I opened my eyes when I felt our pace slow and then stop completely. We were surrounded by trees and I looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" I asked aloud.

"The Western Wood, You Majesty," a feminine voice replied.

I startled and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?"

"Right here," the voice replied and I realized it was coming from the very horse I sat upon.

"Storm?" I questioned, practically leaping from the saddle to look in her face.

Her blue eyes stared back into mine and she nodded her head.

"Aye, Your Majesty."

"Since when can you speak?" I demanded, still watching her with awe.

"My voice came back to me, by Aslan's doing, no doubt," she replied.

I smiled at her. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because that is your title."

I gave her an odd look before looking around once more.

"Why did you bring me to the Western Wood?" I asked.

"I brought you home," she replied, nudging me with her nose.

"What?" I asked, watching her curiously.

She pointed her nose in the direction behind me and I turned. A large leafy branch stood before me and I reach out and pushed it aside. I gasped at what I saw: a wide grassy meadow with flowers and vines and a marble table with a stone arch sitting directly in the middle of it.

* * *

_What did y'all think? Is it too much of a cliffhanger? Hahaha. The mystery of Ashlynn shall be revealed next chapter! Yay! _


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Daughter

_Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Let me know what you think._

* * *

I stepped forward into the tall grass and it caressed my calves, just as I had always dreamt it could. I took a few steps towards the marble table.

"I have dreamt of this place, Storm," I said, observing my surroundings.

"It is only natural, m'lady, that one dreams of the place in which they were created," she replied.

I turned sharply to her. "Created? What do you mean created?"

"That is something only Aslan can tell you."

"I have yet to meet Aslan, though. Who knows if I shall ever meet him?"

"I cannot enter this place, Your Majesty. You must go on alone," Storm said before turning from me and walking further into the woods.

"Storm!" I called out, but she did not reply.

I turned back to the meadow and found my gaze captivated by the gleaming marble table. Light drifting in through the leaves of the trees made the table almost blindingly white, something I had never noticed before in my dreams. The stone arch over the table seemed entirely dull in comparison.

I approached the table cautiously. The writing on the arch was just as I had dreamed it. The stone head of a lion was in the very top center of the arch and surrounding it was inscribed, _Aslan created the Light and she, the Light, will shine for all._

I stared at the arch for a few moments before turning my gaze to the marble table, squinting my eyes from the brightness of it. I reached my hand out to touch the marble surface and barely registered the chillingly cool temperature of the marble before my vision went black.

I floated in darkness; in space; with no conception of time; of light; of anything other than existence. I existed. But where and how I came to be, I did not know nor could remember. And from the darkness surrounding me came the most blinding light to have ever existed. It expanded in my vision, and I could see no more than I had in darkness.

"_You were created by the light from the moon and sun and surrounding stars," _came a deep voice surrounding me. It echoed off of invisible walls around me and inside me. I vibrated with the life of the voice. It soothed me.

"Who are you?" I asked, still seeing nothing.

Suddenly, my vision transformed and I was spinning recklessly through images. I was stopped before the image of a great lion breathing into what looked like a spinning orb of light.

"_I breathed life into you, and you were mine."_

The orb of light slowly transformed into a small cub of the same fur as the lion before it. A strange glow emanated from the small cub, giving it an ethereal appearance. I knew immediately that that was me.

"_You were born in my image and created to spread my joy."_

The lion cub opened it's eyes and they were the same color and shape as the eyes of the adult lion.

"_You are the light I designed for a diminishing world."_

I closed my eyes, but the vision of the lions before me did not fade.

"Please," I begged. "Tell me who you are."

"I am the Creator; I am your father."

The lion in my vision turned to me for the first time and our eyes connected. My surroundings melted until I could see nothing but the great lion before me.

"I am Aslan," the lion said.

I felt liquid on my cheeks and knew, without a doubt, what he was saying was true. Memories began flooding into my mind and I nearly collapsed from their onslaught. As I fell to my knees, he was right there before me, keeping me from falling.

"My child," he began, his voice falling over me like warm spring rains, "it is time your mind awoke. It is time you remembered who you are and who you are still destined to become."

"Aslan," I cried. "Father."

My arms come around his neck and I am clinging to him as though he is my only source of life.

"There are more things you must come to realize before you can wake up."

I nod against his mane and pull away, looking into his eyes reverently.

"Why were you created?"

"To spread your truth in ways that you cannot and to follow your word to help others in ways you cannot." The words fall from my lips without me even needing to think them.

"Walk with me," he commands.

We walk in no discernible directions until another image begins to form before us. It was a woman, pale and cold, with sharp features and burning black eyes. She stared at Aslan without blinking and did not move.

"I first thought of your creation when evil began to strike the world I had created and loved. I needed someone who could be in places that I could not; that could help others where I could not; and who could spread my truth in ways that I cannot. I needed someone who could be a light to all those beings that I loved; to guide them; to love them as I do; and to be loved by them."

"Who is this woman?" I asked, staring at the image before us.

"Jadis, the White Witch," Aslan told me. "She came to Narnia at the time of it's creation. I knew then that it would not be enough for me to protect my children. I knew I needed help."

The image before us dissolved and, once again, I was treated with the sight of a young lion cub and an adult lion interacting. They were sitting together on the edge of a white cliff looking out at sea. The cub swatted at the older lions paw, but the lion merely glanced admiringly down at the rambunctious cub.

"I created for myself a daughter; one whom I could give my own image and who could adopt my ways. I created you."

"How is that me?" I asked, watching the lion cub. "How is that me if I look like this?"

"Your form is not constant. It can be changed, just as mine can."

The vision changed again and, instead of a lion cub, a small human girl is tugging at the mane of the huge lion as they are walking through a beautiful forest. The lion stops walking and turns to face the small girl. They stare into one another's eyes for a moment.

"When I deemed you old enough, I sent you out into the world I created to be educated," Aslan said to me.

The image of the girl and the lion faded before us and was replaced by one of the girl standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods, looking up into the face of a male centaur.

"You grew in more than one environment," Aslan continues. "I sent you to live with the centaurs so that they could teach you wisdom and courage and skills for battle."

Our vision flashed suddenly to a field, where the young girl was fighting a centaur with a sword. Another centaur stood behind her, guiding her; though his words could not be heard. Surprisingly, the girl quickly bested the much larger and more experienced centaur she was fighting. After her opponent dropped his sword, the centaur behind her handed her another and she began fighting him with two swords in her hands.

Aslan and I walked away from the image of a younger me fighting to another image. A young lioness crouched down in the brush at the edge of a forest, eyes stalking a herd of deer a few hundred yards away. The lioness suddenly leapt from the brush and took off after the deer, two wolves trailing closely and strategically behind her.

"I sent you to live with the wolves, so that they could teach you the importance of teamwork, patience, and strategy."

More wolves appeared from the forest and herded the fleeing deer where they wanted them to go. The lioness led the pack.

"This way, Daughter," Aslan commanded me, steering me away from the pursuit before us.

We came upon another image; one more strange than the others. I was in my human form again, around fourteen or fifteen, but I was not in Narnia. Instead, I was very clearly on Earth. I was sitting at a table in a modern looking dining room surrounded by a group of people all smiling and laughing. The teenage version of me looked immensely happy.

"I sent you to Earth to live with a human family, so that you could learn the importance of companionship and love."

My heart ached at the vision I saw, remembering the family I was given on Earth.

"I remembered them," I said.

Aslan did not reply.

The image faded before us and we were left in darkness, but only for a moment. A light began to shine around Aslan and I, illuminating the two of us in the vast darkness. I realized after a few moments that the light was coming from me. My skin was faintly glowing a faded white and the light stretched out and around us; caressing us softly; lovingly.

"When I thought you were ready," Aslan said, "I brought you back to me and taught you everything you needed to know about your purpose."

I stared at Aslan for a few moments, basking in the familiarity of everything I was hearing; basking in the comfort of finally knowing who I was and what I was meant to do.

Suddenly, I remembered something important.

"Aslan," I said desperately, "Narnia is at war. Again. They need me. I must get back. I must help."

"You will, child," Aslan replied. "But the road back is a long one, and is paved with memories you must first confront before you are restored."

"What do you mean?"

"Ashlynn, there is still so much more you don't know."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Memories

_So, I found a bunch of pitchforks and torches in my yard this morning. Do they belond to any of you by any chance? Lol. I'm just kidding. I'm sorry (once again) for the delay. But on the plus side, I'm now a college graduate and my dissertation on gender identity in postmodern literature won an award for my school! That's good news, right? :)_

_I'll be finishing up this story soon. There is only one chapter left! Can you believe it?_

* * *

"What else is there that I could possibly need to learn at this moment?" I said, watching Aslan in confusion. "I remember everything. Narnia needs me right now. It cannot wait."

"It can wait,"Aslan said. "And it will. There are more important things for us to see and discuss right now." His voice was stern and unyielding.

I bowed my head in respect and guilt for interrupting my father. I followed him as he turned and walked in another direction. We came upon a new image, one of a young woman dressed in a baggy brown dress running through what appeared to be a busy market, being chased by armed guards. Her face was covered by a black burqa so that only her eyes could be seen. She looked determined.

"I had you complete several small missions at first," Aslan started, standing beside me. My hand moved to his neck of it's own accord and gripped his mane. "I needed you to start learning the ways of the worlds I had created; their languages and customs, so that you could be as a chameleon in each of them."

The young woman darted into an alleyway and climbed up the wall of a home. The guards ran by the alleyway without noticing her. The girl pulled the burqa away from her face and smiled. I instantly recognized myself and smiled at the memory. I watched as I ran across rooftops before climbing down through a hole in one of the roofs into a home.

Three people were waiting in the home for me. The small family was in hiding from the King of Calormen for crimes they did not commit. A death warrant had been issued for the husband and then extended to the wife and child when he was never caught. My mission was to help smuggle them out of Calormen.

The man jumped to his feet as I landed on the floor with a soft thud, his sword drawn. He put the sword away when he realized it was only me. I smiled kindly at him and pulled papers from beneath my brown robes.

"These papers are your passes onto a ship heading towards an undiscovered land in the west," I explained, handing the papers over to the man. I looked over at the young boy wrapped in his mother's arms staring at me with wide, nervous eyes. I smiled at him and he returned it shyly.

"I can't thank you enough," the man said to me.

I smiled sadly at him. "The journey to this land will be wrought with danger. Not everyone on the ship will make it to the land. The captain will die midway through the journey. You must assume control of the ship and be sure that it reaches the undiscovered land."

The man nodded at me, a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Once there, you will find friends that you least expect and they will help you to create a kingdom out of the land. You will call it Archenland and you and your sons after you will rule it. This is the plan that Aslan has set aside for you. You must follow it."

His eyes widened as he took in all I said. "I will do as Aslan has commanded. He has saved mine and my families lives. I am eternally grateful."

I smiled broadly at him. "Be at the docks before sunrise. The ship makes sail when the sun first starts to peak over the horizon."

He nodded and I cast one more look at his family before heading towards the back door. Before exiting, I turned to him.

"You will be great, Col," I said, before running from the doorway.

"Col was a great man," I said to Aslan as the memory before us faded.

"His sons were great too," Aslan replied. "You traveled to Archenland in the form of a young woman when the little boy was grown and Col was dying. You helped him through the death of his father and through the early years of his reign. You helped him design the constitution of Archenland and establish free and just laws. He fell in love with you and asked you to marry him, but you did not reciprocate his feelings. You died just weeks after his proposal of a plague that had come unto his kingdom. His heartbreak over you caused him to fund great research into medicines, which allowed for greater and more effective healthcare for his kingdom and other kingdoms."

I frowned and looked down at Aslan.

"Do I always die when my missions are over?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You never die, Ashlynn. Sometimes you disappear and other times it appears as though you have passed away. But you have never actually died."

"But I have suffered," I said, recalling the effects of the plague that I had experienced.

"Yes, you have. It has made you stronger. These worlds are not perfect, Daughter. You have always known this."

I looked to the ground and contemplated my new found memories. "No physical suffering has ever hurt me as much as losing my loved ones over the centuries."

"But they are not lost."

"Just not where I can reach them."

"Not yet."

I grinned and looked up at Aslan to find him watching me. My grin faltered as I thought of something.

"Aslan, did I know the Pevensie's before now?" I asked, finding myself not remembering ever having known them.

Aslan watched me for a few moments.

"You do not remember?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Of course you knew the Pevensie's. You've known them their whole lives."

I looked at him strangely. "What? How?"

"You were there when each of them were born. You were there throughout the moments in their lives that made them who they are today. You were there when they each first entered Narnia. You were with them during their battles against the White Witch. You were present for their coronations. And they met you for the first time when I sent you to them."

I immediately felt myself flooded with memories.

"_Nurse Peterson to room 15. Nurse Peterson to room 15."_

_I rushed down the white halls as quickly as I could. I arrived at room 15 in the GYN surgery quadrant. The doctor walked down the hall towards me in his scrubs._

"_Helen's gone into labor," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back and we walked into the room together. Helen was propped up on the bed breathing heavily in and out. Her husband was standing next to the bed watching her worriedly. He looked up as we walked in and immediately walked over to us._

"_My wife is in a lot of pain. What can we do to alleviate it?" he begged._

"_Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do but make her as comfortable as possible," Dr. Reynolds replied._

"_She didn't hurt this bad with our first two children," Mr. Pevensie continued. _

_Dr. Reynolds put his hand on Mr. Pevensie's shoulders. "She is going to be fine. I assure you. Nurse, please assist Mrs. Pevensie and prepare her for delivery."_

"_Yes, Doctor," I replied, walking over to Helen. _

_She looked up at me with a nervous expression, still breathing heavily. I grabbed her hand and smiled softly at her._

"_Don't worry, Mrs. Pevensie. You're going to be fine. You've got a little fighter in there."_

_She smiled back at me. "So is my husband. If it's a boy, I think we'll name him after him."_

"_What's your husband's first name, Miss?" I asked as I began to prepare her for delivery._

"_Edmund."_

"_A fine name, ma'am."_

_I looked down at my golden paws as I ran through the snow covered forest. I did not know why Aslan was sending me to this part of the woods, but I did not hesitate to obey him._

"_In the western wood, there is a lamp post. You must travel to it and await someone very important. They must not know of your presence, but I need you to insure their safety. You will know who I speak of when you see them," Aslan had told me back at our camp. He had been sending me on missions similar to this for several weeks now. I had been charged with protecting certain individuals and encouraging uprisings in different places. The White Witch's reign would come to an end soon._

_I had been running for two days straight now, only taking short breaks to eat and rest. I had found myself in the western wood earlier that morning, but still had yet to find the lamp post that Aslan had spoken of. I slowed down to a walk to catch my breath, which was coming out in fast, white puffs. I heard the crack of a branch behind me and swung around, claws extended and ready. Something shining through the trees in front of me caught my eye and I walked slowly towards it. I realized after walking a few feet that this was the lamp post that Aslan had been speaking of. I walked up towards it and sniffed it cautiously. Another snapping branch caused me to whip around and hide myself in the bushes near it. _

_A small human girl stepped out into the clearing across from me. My heart began to beat faster. This was who Aslan wanted me to protect. The Daughter of Eve whom he had foretold decades earlier would come with her siblings to end the century long winter. I recognized her as Lucy, the youngest of the Pevensie children, whom I had watched over for years._

_Lucy walked up to the lamp post and placed her hand upon it. Another branch cracked behind her and she whipped around with a scared expression on her face. My muscles tensed and I prepared myself to protect the girl when I saw a hoof retreat behind a tree and a red scarf blowing in the wind. A faun peeked his head around the tree and Lucy slowed approached him. _

_I stood alongside my fellow soldiers and watched in awe as the Son of Adam and two Daughters of Eve walked towards Aslan's tent. I darted behind the other creatures beside me and walked behind them, eyes watching the three humans greedily. I darted quickly to the end of the line of soldiers and stood nearest to Aslan's tent, continuing to watch the Pevensie's. They stopped before the centaur Oreius. Peter drew his sword and held it in the air. I tilted my head to the side and wondered what he could possibly mean by doing so._

"_We have come to see Aslan," he said, his voice slightly shaky. _

_A hush fell over the entire camp as everyone turned to look towards the giant red tent. As one, everyone began to bow. I grinned and followed suit as Aslan emerged from his tent, sending me a quick wink._

"_For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter shouted before leading the charge towards the approaching army. _

_I took off as fast as I could, darting around the other soldiers charging alongside me. My heart beat fast. The blood shot like lightening through my veins. My eyes locked onto the approaching army, choosing my first victim. I found myself darting past Peter on his white unicorn. I counted down the seconds._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_I collided with my enemy._

_I stood in the front row facing the four thrones. I watched as the four humans, dressed in the finest attire, approached the dais with Aslan between them. As they walked up the steps, Aslan turned to me and smiled with his eyes. I returned it. _

_He introduced the four new kings and queens and the crowns were placed upon their heads. I felt a surge of pride race through upon seeing them in their rightful places. I looked back at Aslan who looked to me and nodded his head. I returned the gesture and quietly made my exit from the room. My mission here was complete. I had more to do elsewhere. Everyone in attendance cheered as the new royals took their thrones. I smiled as I escaped through the door._

_I stared back at the young dark eyed boy who was watching me curiously. I shifted in my seat and looked towards the doors behind which the Great Lion, Aslan, was speaking with the older boy and girl._

"_What's your name?" the little girl sitting beside him asked me._

_The boy turned sharply towards the girl and shushed her. I watched the two of them nervously and folded my arms tighter around myself. The little girl gave me a sympathetic look before standing up and walking over to sit next to me. She placed her small pale hand on my arm and smiled at me._

"_It's alright," she said. "You're safe here. I'm Lucy and this is my brother, Edmund."_

_I looked back up at the dark eyed boy who continued to watch me with curious and somewhat suspicious eyes. After a few silent moments, I spoke up._

"_I'm Ashlynn. Ashlynn Peterson."_

"_Leave me alone, Edmund," I gritted through my teeth. The dark eyed boy was following me back to my room, taunting me about my embarrassing displace earlier at the ball. I had tripped while dancing and accidentally pushed the prince of Archenland into the refreshments table, which had collapsed underneath him._

"_I never knew that two left feet actually existed until I met you," he sneered. "It amazes me how uncoordinated you are."_

_My eyes filled with tears out of frustration and embarrassment and I tried to escape him by quickening my speed towards my room._

"_I don't know why you fled like you did. It isn't like the whole party saw what happened...oh wait..."_

_I stopped walking and spun around to glare at Edmund. He started when he saw the tears on my cheeks._

"_Would you just drop it? I know it's in your nature to be vile and demeaning but for just this once could you leave me alone?" I shouted, trying my best not to sob._

_He stared at me in shock for a few moments before I abruptly turned around and retreated to my room. I was too busy trying not to cry to hear the soft apology pour from his lips._

_The clanging sound of metal on metal filled the courtyard._

"_Good job, Ashlynn! You're a real natural at this," Peter congratulated me from beyond the fence. I lowered my sword from it's position against my opponents sword and grinned over at Peter. _

"_I have a great teacher," I replied._

"_You'd be better if I were your teacher," I heard Edmund call out from further down the courtyard._

_I grinned as Peter's face screwed up in displeasure. _

"_She chose me because she knew I was the better swordsmen!" he called back._

_ I turned to watch Edmund as he quickly finished his duel, disarming his opponent efficiently. He lowered his sword, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and grinned at us._

_ "She chose you to avoid any distractions my own teaching would have caused her," he said, sending a wink in my direction._

_ I blushed furiously and turned away from him._

_ "You're right, Ed," Peter shouted back. "She didn't want to get distracted by your ugly mug."_

_ Edmund yelled out in mock outrage and took off for his brother, who started laughing and running in the opposite direction, calling out more taunts over his shoulder as they ran. I smiled at the boys and willed my blush to disappear._

_ My heart lurched in my chest and I ran out from the cover of the archway in the courtyard. The rain soaked through my dress as I sought out the castle to avoid the heartbreaking pain I was leaving behind me but still couldn't quite escape. I stormed through the doors of the castle and ran blindly through the hallways until I found an empty room. I looked around me and realized I had made my way into the throne room. I let out a bitter laugh and walked towards the center of the room, staring down at the floor. I turned and walked towards the doors leading to the balcony and opened them up. I walked back out into the rain and willed it to wash away the ever present pain pounding through my skin._

_ "Please," I begged. "Don't let this be real."_

_ I grabbed onto the railing of the balcony and leaned heavily against it, my chin dropping to my chest as I continued to beg some unknown force to not allow this to happen to me._

_ "Ashlynn," I heard Edmund call quietly, desperately, behind me. _

_ I felt myself nearly sob at the sound of his voice. I refused to turn around. I heard him walk out into the rain behind me. I could just imagine him reaching his arm out to comfort me and pulling it back, knowing that nothing he could do would help._

_ "Ashlynn please," he begged._

_ I shook my head and refused to look at him. _

_ "Look at me," he continued._

_ "I can't," I whispered._

_ "Yes you can. Please. I can fix this."_

_ I whipped around and looked at him. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and his nice blue tunic was ruining in the rain. There was a distraught and desperate look on his face as he looked at me._

_ "How? How could you possibly fix this?" I demanded._

_ "I can refuse. I can..."_

_ I tried to choke back a sob and failed. He reached toward me and I moved away. The look on his face broke my heart even further. _

_ "You can't, Ed. You have to marry her," I replied._

_ He had a completely helpless look on his face as he stared at me. He was crying._

_ "Ash," he started. "I love you."_

_ "Ashlynn," Susan began looking at me. "Do you think there are more stars than creatures in Narnia?"_

_ I turned my head to smile at the beautiful girl beside me. We were laying in the field in front of Cair Paravel, watching the stars above us._

_ "I think there are just as many stars as are creatures in Narnia," I replied._

_ She grinned at me. "Oh really?"_

_ "Yes. I think for every creature or human in Narnia, there is a special star up in the sky specifically made for him or her."_

_ "That's a very romantic notion."_

_ "It's a very true notion. Stars are light and so are all of Aslan's creations."_

_ "I wish I were a star," she whispered. "So I didn't have to fool with all of the silly expectations of court. I wish everything could be simpler. I wish everyone didn't expect so much of me."_

_ "Susan, you are a star. And you're a queen, which means the only person who has any viable expectations is yourself."_

_ She laughed._

_ "But," I continued softly, "the reason everyone expects so much of you is because of how much they love you. Your subjects adore you and you are so kind to them. They expect that you will always take care of them. They don't expect too much of you because I know you will always take care of them. It isn't in your nature to do anything less."_

_ Susan turned to look at me with teary eyes._

_ "Thank you."_

_ "You are always welcome."_

_ I giggled as Edmund placed another kiss on my neck. _

_ "Ed, stop. If I don't leave now, I'll never go."_

_ "Good. Stay here. Don't ever leave me," Edmund said, nuzzling into my neck. I could feel his smile against my skin. I pulled away from him._

_ "You're rotten. I have to go. Stormie hasn't been ridden in a while and I promised her a ride today for just the two of us."_

_ "Ach. Making promises to horses. Why don't you just let Phillip and I come with you? I'm sure Stormie won't mind."_

_ "She will mind because she's still mad at you for putting troll weeds in her oaks last week," I said, pushing gently away from him and gathering my things._

_ "She kicked me!"_

_ "You were groping me and I told you to stop and you didn't. So she ensured that you would stop."_

_ I looked over my shoulder and caught his delighted grin._

_ "It was totally worth it."_

_ I strolled over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

_ "I'll be back before dinner."_

_ "You better."_

_ "I love you," I said._

_ "I love you more."_

I fell to my knees at the impact from the onslaught of my memories. My heart ached at how I treated Edmund over the course of my stay in Narnia and I clutched desperately at my chest. He was right all along and I had treated him poorly for it. My chest swelled with my love for him and I looked pleadingly towards Aslan.

"Aslan, please. Peter, Susan, _Edmund_, they need me. They need you. They can't win this war without us," I begged.

Aslan bowed his head towards me.

"Then it is time we helped them."

The darkness around me began to fill with light. I looked down at my hands and saw they were glowing a bright white and it was pouring into the dark around Aslan and I.

"Wake, my Light. It is time for you to shine."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Battlefield

_So, I want to address a few things before we start this chapter._

_1) I am sorry that I spent way too long writing and publishing this story. I know it has frustrated a lot of my readers, and for that I am incredibly story. Now, as sorry as I am for that, I do need to mention that I don't appreciate being attacked by my readers for taking so long. No, I have not been sitting on my couch for the past year twiddling my thumbs. I graduated from college just last year and had to focus on opening my business, which I just want to say it's doing remarkable well. I work 85 hours a week, not to mention I spend all of my time at home doing finances for my business and taking care of my home. My creative muse has been dead for a while and it has affected me greatly, I assure you. My experience with this story has taught me a lesson for any future stories that I may write and it's that I shouldn't start publishing until I've finished writing. I won't make that mistake again in the future.  
_

_2) I don't think this is the end for this story line that I've created. I know for a fact I'm going to publish a short epilogue sometime in the near future, but I also think I'm going to publish a bunch of one shots. These one shots will be of Ashlynn's past experiences as Aslan's light as well as moments between her and Edmund, from the moment they met and onward. I'll post these one shots under this story so that you can always receive alerts whenever they are posted._

_3) I really want to apologize for how awful my writing was in the beginning of this story. I've always loved telling stories, but I didn't tune my writing skills until college. I actually started this story my freshman year and my grammar skills improved exponentially over the course of the creation of this story. I may or may not go back and fix things, but either way, it won't affect the story itself. The story line remains the same._

_4) This is the longest chapter I've written! I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

I sat up gasping in the grassy meadow. Images, memories flashed across my mind so fast that I felt a horrible headache forming. Aslan was returning all of my memories to me. I grumbled to myself as I stood up and brushed off my pants. I knew I needed these memories if I was going to battle, but at the moment, I really wished he had filtered some of them. Hundreds and hundreds of years worth of memories is a little overwhelming all at one moment, even if I'd experienced that sort of intense upload times before in the past.

My heart began to ache as thoughts of Edmund filled my mind. How much agony did he endure in the year I was gone? Not knowing what had happened to me. Assuming I was dead, only for me to come back and not know who he was.

I shook my head of my thoughts and quickly turned my mind to my current predicament. Since I now knew who I was, I knew that my capabilities could easily sway the impending battle with the Ettinsmoor giants to the favor of Peter and his army. Without me, they would likely fail. But there was also Lucy's request to consider. She wanted me to oversee the flight of the refugees.

I looked across the calming meadow and bent down to pick a white flower. I twirled it in my hand and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and savoring the smell of home. I opened them with renewed determination and made my way out of the clearing.

I whistled for Storm and heard her make her way through the woods to me. She stopped before me and bowed.

"Your Majesty," she greeted in her ethereal voice.

I smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to stand. She did so and I brushed her long dark mane off her forehead and began to quickly braid the wild flowers in her mane. She nuzzled my neck affectionately as I did so.

"We have to go to war, Storm," I told her calmly as I finished.

"I know, my queen."

I sent her an admonishing look. "Enough with the titles."

Storm laughed at me and nudged me with her muzzle. I grinned at her.

"There is something we must do first," I continued.

"What must we do?"

"Contact the nearest dryad community. There are some fleeing refugees that need their guidance."

"I sense one nearby. Shall we go there?"

"Yes," I said as I climbed onto her back.

"And then to battle, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, but first, I'll need my weapons back."

Storm snorted her agreement and took off through the woods.

It didn't take us long to discover the dryad community. They greeted us with excitement and kindness. The king of the community, a brown leafed male from an old oak tree, wanted to throw a celebration for the return of the light.

"We are ecstatic at your return, Your Majesty. Now, true peace will be returned once again to our lands," he said to me.

I smiled at his kindness. "Thank you for your kind words, Master Dryad, but I am afraid the celebration will have to wait. There is a dire matter at our hands that needs immediate attention."

"Speak of it and we shall give you all our help."

"Narnia rides to war with the giants of Ettinsmoor. As you have probably heard, the giants have been attacking villages in the north, killing and pillaging. There are refugees, survivors, in the north that are fleeing to Cair Paravel for safety. I need your help in guiding them."

The king dryad bowed his head before me. "Of course, Your Majesty. We will begin at once." He looked behind him at his subject and lifted his hand. They all bowed respectfully, before floating away with the wind. Thousands and thousands of leaves and petals drifted softly past me, caressing my skin in reverence. I smiled kindly at their show of affection.

"Is there anything else, Your Majesty?" the king dryad asked me.

"I must now acquire weapons. Narnia will need my help at the battle front."

"I think I have that covered, Your Highness," a familiar voice called out from behind the king.

I grinned widely. "Merie!"

Merie floated over to me quickly, hugging me immediately. "I fled to this community when they imprisoned you, m'lady. I tried to send word to the Pevensie's about your unjust imprisonment, but I have yet to receive a reply. I did manage to bring your belongings back with me though. Most of them, at least."

I grinned at the flower dryad. "I can't thank you enough, Merie. You've been so wonderful to me."

She smiled widely at me and gestured for me to follow her. I bowed my head in respect once more the king dryad and he returned the favor and floated away.

My things were decoratively laid out on a stone and flower dais. I noticed my swords immediately and attached them to my back.

"Will you need armor, m'lady?" Merie asked me. "I'm afraid I don't have any of that."

I shook my head and grinned slyly. "No need for that, Merie. I have all the protection I need."

I walked back over to Storm and climbed on her back. "I have an important request of you, Merie."

"Anything, Your Majesty."

"Contact the other dryad communities. Beg them for their assistance in this war. Tell them, the Light begs for their help. Tell them to find me. To ride to war with me."

Merie smiled fondly at me. "Of course, Your Majesty."

I turned Storm around, sending Merie a final grin, and took off into the woods.

We traveled hard and fast for several hours. Sunset was but an hour away and I knew the Narnian army would have little to no chance of battling giants in the dark. I had battled giants before. Not the ones that Narnia was currently at war with, but their ancestors, who were vastly more brutal.

I felt something gently brush across my skin and looked to my right to see pink petals floating through the air alongside me. I grinned at Merie, glancing back to see thousands and thousands of dryads traveling behind me. I turned back forward, a determined grin on my face.

It was dark by the time I heard the sounds of battle. I could hear the roars of the giants and feel the tremors on the ground that Storm was speeding across. I knew before we even reached the top of the hill that whatever was happening below it was not favorable for our people.

The moon was full above us and the light from it was bright enough for us to just barely see around us. When we finally hit the top of the hill and looked down on the battlefield, I could see clearly enough to know that Narnia was losing, and badly. The bodies of Narnian soldiers littered the ground amongst those left standing. What remained of the army was backed against a cliff and the Ettinsmoor giants were closing in on them.

Wind brushed across my back as my army of dryads stopped alongside me all the way along the hillside. They waited for my mark. I reached behind me and grabbed one of my swords, drawing it out quickly in front of me. I pointed it towards the sky, gazing intently at the moon.

"My friend," I whispered. "I need your help. Give me your strength so that I may share the light with those who need it."

I closed my eyes as I felt a warmth spread from my fingers and down my arms. It caressed my face and shoulders, trickling all the way down to my toes. I breathed in deeply, before exhaling and thrusting my sword downwards, casting it towards the valley below me. Light spread like water across the battlefield, drowning the entire land in light.

The sudden brightness caused all of the soldiers below me to shout in either shock or pain, covering their eyes. The giants stumbled backwards, roaring and looking around them wildly.

"Merie, lead a group to gather the wounded. Bring them to this hill. Send another to protect the remaining Narnian soldiers. The rest will help me take down the giants," I said, drawing my other sword.

Merie grinned confidently beside me. "Good luck, Your Highness."

I turned to her with a wide smile. "I don't need luck."

"Let's go, Storm," I commanded, gently nudging her side into a run down the side of the hill.

We flew down the hill, drawing the attention of both armies at the bottom of it. I closed my eyes, commanding the remaining warmth within me to come forward. I felt it flow all around me and opened my eyes. I looked down at the armor of light now covering my body and grinned, looking back up as we approached the giants.

I let out a battle cry, pointing one of my swords at the giants.

"Take out the legs!" I commanded to the dryads around me right before we reached the first giant.

I leapt off of Storm, twirling around and swinging both of my swords into the left ankle of one of the giants. It had to have been thirty feet tall. Its foot was at least eight feet long and four feet wide and when it lifted it up, roaring in agony, I darted quickly to the other leg to avoid getting trampled.

The giant jumped around, still crying out in agony and trying not to fall over. I sliced through its other ankle, causing it to topple over beside me. The impact of the giant hitting the ground caused a tremor that nearly knocked me off of my feet. I stumbled before catching my balance running around towards the head of the giant.

I came to a quick halt as I noticed one of the giant's hands coming quickly down towards me. I leapt out of the way, rolling as I hit the ground and narrowly avoiding being squashed by the massive appendage.

I landed in a crouch after finally coming to a halt and lifted my head to look at the giant, who was now rolling over towards me, a snarl on its face. Its eyes were glued to me as it attempted, once again, to smash me with its hand. I dodged it again, swiftly turning to face the giant and thrusting up my own hand. Blindingly white light shot from my hand straight into the eyes of the giant. The giant roared in pain, rolling away from me and trying to claw out the light that was now clinging to its eyes.

I turned away from the fallen giant and saw that the dryads were effectively taking out giants across the battlefield. I also noticed that there were a great deal of Narnian soldiers still fighting the giants. A flash of blonde hair caught my eye and I saw Peter assisting a group of dryads in taking down a giant.

I ran towards him, leaping onto the foot of the giant he was fighting and stabbing one sword deep into the foot of the giant and throwing the other through the ankle of the other leg. I ripped my sword out of the foot and jumped off of it, running across to the other leg and grabbing my other sword as the giant fell. I leapt out of the way of the falling giant just in time, falling over from the quakes the body created upon impacting the ground.

I pulled myself up and coughed as I inhaled dirt that had lifted into the air when the giant fell. I moved around the body and stood at its feet, looking to where some dryads were finishing it off. I turned back and looked over at Peter, who was breathing heavily and looking at me with an indescribable look on his face.

"Ashlynn?" he asked unsurely.

I half grinned at him, slightly worried at his reaction. I didn't have time to reply as I was suddenly snatched up by a massive hand and carried high above the ground. I cried out in shock, looking down at a horrified looking Peter.

"Ashlynn!" he shouted, backing up as the giant moved towards him.

A huff of putrid breath blew my hair into my face as the giant breathed angrily behind me.

"You kill my brother. I squeeze you," the giant growled out.

I couldn't even scream out in pain as the giant began to squeeze his hand, crushing me slowly. I struggled against his hand for a moment, gasping as my lungs failed to expand.

"_ASHLYNN_!" I heard a desperate voice cry down below.

I vaguely recognized Edmund as he ran towards the giant slowly crushing me to death. He and Peter started hacking away at the feet of the giant below. I started to see black spots as the giant continued to squeeze. I tried with all my might to bring forth my light, but I couldn't concentrate from the lack of oxygen. I felt myself fading quickly.

The hand clenching around my body eased slightly as an enraged cry tore from the mouth of the giant holding me. I breathed in a desperate breath, using the brief strength to force out as much of the warmth tingling within my blood as possible. The light burned the skin of the hand holding me until it turned to ash, causing the cry of pain to increase in volume, and me to fall from its previous grasp.

My eyes were open as I fell and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. All I could see was the moon framed by billions and billions of small lights. I could almost see past the moon to where the Sun was shining brilliantly. I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight. My heart lurched at the familiarity of it. This was my family.

I don't remember hitting the ground, but I did and the impact created a crater around me. I remember flashes from the moments after the impact, mostly images of my own body thrashing and one of the most blinding lights bursting from my body, shooting out across the battlefield. When I opened my eyes, the only light illuminating the battlefield came from the stars and the moon. My light had burnt out.

I tried to move, crying out in pain as a burning ache shot through my body.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh," a voice said calmly.

A hand was stroking my head. I was trembling violently and I couldn't stop it. I looked over and saw a teary eyed Edmund staring down at me.

"Eddie," I whispered.

A choked laugh burst from his throat as he cast his dark eyes down to the ground before looked back up at me. I attempted to move towards him but another hand pushed against my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw Peter kneeling beside me, his hand planted firmly on my shoulder.

"Don't push yourself," Peter said gently.

"Is she alright?" I heard Susan ask somewhere beyond Peter.

"Did it work?" another female voice asked.

"I think so, Lucy. She's awake at least," Peter replied.

I shuddered out a breath, a whine tearing from my throat as more pain shot through my body.

"The pain will fade shortly, my Light," a deeper and richer voice stated from above me. A sense of familiar calm washed over me and I relaxed against Peter and Edmund's hands.

"Aslan," I muttered, closing my eyes. "What happened?"

I felt him nuzzle against my forehead, the warmth of his breath caressing my cheek. I sighed in contentment, opening my eyes back up to look at the Great Spirit that created me. His visage was upside down, but I could tell he was looking at me with an adoring and proud expression.

"You fell," Edmund responded, pausing to take in a deep breath. "You fell when you destroyed the giant's hand. There was nothing we could do."

"When you hit the ground, I'm not sure what exactly happened," Peter started, looking at Aslan for help. "You hit so hard, the ground caved and there was this explosion."

"The light was so bright," Susan piped in. "I couldn't see anything except white everywhere. But it wasn't painful. It was…"

"Warm," Edmund finished. "It just felt warm. And calming."

He stroked her hair back again and smiled shakily down at her.

"When it faded," he continued, "all of the giants had fallen, but all of our soldiers were still standing."

"My Light shines for all pure and honest souls," Aslan explained. "Those who are evil and malicious at heart will fall when subjected to its presence."

I coughed and looked back at Aslan. "That's never happened before; the light explosion."

Aslan chuckled. "Come child, stand."

I groaned but allowed Peter and Edmund to pull me to my feet. I stumbled slightly, but Edmund wrapped his arms around my shoulders to steady me.

"Easy there, Ash," he mumbled against my neck.

My heart fluttered and I attempted poorly to repress a shiver as he touched me. I looked over at Aslan and saw a knowing grin on his face.

"What was that, Father?" I asked him, pulling slightly away from Edmund. I kept my hand on his arm though as reassurance. I wasn't going anywhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Pevensie's exchanging confused looks.

"When you hit the earth," Aslan began, "you died."

I blinked repeatedly at him before scowling. "Again?"

"What do you mean again?" Edmund sniped behind me. "What is going on, Ashlynn? What haven't you told us?"

I looked over my shoulder at Edmund, a guilty expression on my face.

"There is a lot to explain, my children," Aslan said. "Have patience."

I looked back to Aslan. "What was that explosion?"

"That was your spirit's natural response to dying. It has always happened every time you have fallen?"

"Why am I here then?" I asked curiously, only slightly irritated at having died yet again.

Aslan chuckled deeply, glancing over at Lucy. "Lucy refused to let you go."

I sent Lucy a grateful look. "Thank you, Luce."

She smiled back at me. Her face was red from having cried, as was Susan's. I gave Lucy a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. "Last I heard, you were imprisoned at Anvard prison."

"What?" Peter demanded angrily, turning on me. "King Lune had you imprisoned? What did you do?"

I glared back at the High King. "Don't make assumptions, King Peter," I sneered. "I was imprisoned after standing up for a man wrongly accused of killing the young prince. They would have killed him had I not done anything."

"The king is grieving over his son, but his rashness would have been his kingdoms downfall had Ashlynn not stepped in and challenged his authority," Aslan said.

I shot Aslan a wry smile. "Even without my memories I still manage to do my job."

Aslan let out a laugh and moved forward to nuzzle me again. I released Edmund's arms and threw my own around my creator. I pulled away from him, keeping my hand in his mane as I turned to face the Pevensie's.

"Come, my children. There is still much to do and even more to explain," Aslan commanded, leading us away from the crater I had created.

"So, you've been alive for centuries?" Edmund asked slowly, looking between Aslan and me as we stood before the kings and queens atop the hill overlooking the battlefield, where the remaining bodies of the giants were being burned by the Narnia army.

"Yes," I replied, giving him a nervous look.

"And you've died before? Like, actually died? Many times?" Susan asked, as though the thought was too much to comprehend.

I smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"So, when we found Storm and there was blood, you had," Edmund started shakily, looking down at the ground to gather his courage and control his emotions. He looked back up at me. "You had actually died?"

I looked over at Aslan before glancing back at Edmund. I gave him a soft look. "Yes. I did."

"What happened?" Peter asked. "Why was there blood?"

"Raiders were attacking a family," I began. "I stepped in to help them. I distracted them long enough for the family to escape. I was shot with an arrow in the stomach. I fell off of Storm and commanded her to run. After that, I woke up in another life on another world."

"But then you died there too, didn't you?" Edmund said. "That's why we found you like we did. Beaten and nearly dead."

I grimaced and nodded my head. "My purpose on that world was to change the life of a man that would someday found a public organization that would fight against crime by partnering with local law enforcement agencies and donating to causes against violence. It would be successful in lowering crime rates and saving many lives. After witnessing the rape and brutal beating to death of a woman, he would be forever changed and determined to make the world right again."

Susan and Lucy gasped at my words and Peter's face hardened as he turned his stare to the ground. Edmund's reaction was the worst. A tormented whine tore from his throat as he stumbled backwards and bent over, putting his hands on his knees and he tried to control his breathing. His eyes were squeezed tight and he was trying desperately to control his sobs. Peter reached back and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to offer his brother comfort.

My heart lurched at the sight and I felt a tightening in my throat. My eyes started to water. I moved towards Edmund, but a glance from Aslan halted my steps.

Edmund stood up quickly and turned to Aslan, a furious look in his eye. "How could you allow that to happen to her?" he demanded. "How could you subject her to that type of evil?

"Edmund," Lucy said quietly.

"No," Peter said, shaking his head at Lucy and looking to Aslan. "He's right. How could you create someone whose only purpose is to die over and over again?"

"Because that's my job," I responded, gaining all of the kings and queens attention. "I can handle that type of sacrifice. I was made to."

"It's cruel and unfair and down right sick," Edmund spat out.

I shook my head. "To you, maybe. But like I said, I can handle it. What I do isn't unnecessary. I die so that others don't have to. I experience these things for the betterment of the world. It's not random acts. Every moment I've lived, it's been with a purpose, and the same with every time I've died. I go where I'm needed."

"So what purpose did you have living with us?" Edmund demanded, moving towards Eden. "What purpose did you have making me love you?"

I felt my face softening. "You weren't supposed to love me," I replied. "Just as I wasn't supposed to love you. It wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed guide all of you, help shape you in becoming the amazing rulers you would be. Falling in love wasn't supposed to happen. But it did, and I don't regret it."

"So you lied to us?" Peter said. "Every moment we've spent with you has been a lie."

I shook my head adamantly.

"No, King Peter," Aslan interrupted. "Ashlynn has no memories of who she is when she starts a new life. Every thing she says or does is all truth and comes from within her. There are no lies in light. It is her presence in a place and time that alters the future."

"So, this light that our kingdom has been gossiping about for months, is Ashlynn?" Susan asked. "Ashlynn is your daughter?"

Aslan nodded. "I created her for this purpose. I created her in my image."

A thick silence enveloped all of us, causing me to nervously shift on my feet.

"So what now?" Edmund asked bitterly. "You died, but Lucy saved you. Where would you have gone if she hadn't brought you back? Would I have ever even seen you again?"

"I've always been around, Eddie," I said. "I've been with all of you since you were born. I was there when you were brought into the world. I was there for every important moment in your life. And I'll be there until the very end and you all join me in Aslan's country."

This news seemed to shock the Pevensie's. Peter looked up at me with wide eyes as if recognizing me for the first time. "You were at the station," he said. "I saw you hand the papers to our mother. The ones that told us where to go."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I don't know where I would be right now if I had died," I said, looking over at Aslan, who glanced back at me.

"You would go wherever you are needed."

"Does that mean that something bad will happen since Ashlynn didn't go?" Lucy asked.

Aslan chuckled. "Ashlynn will always go wherever she is needed. Nothing can stop that, little one."

"So, she's needed here?" Lucy continued, catching eyes with me.

I shrugged with a half grin. "Guess so."

"Come, my daughter. There are many wounded that need your help," Aslan said, gesturing for me to follow him.

I turned to follow him obediently, glancing over my shoulder at Edmund, who refused to look at me. He was staring at the ground, hands clenched and dark curls falling into his eyes. Peter put both hands on his shoulders and muttered something to him. Susan and Lucy moved to him as well. My heart clenched and I worried about my future with the dark king. I turned back to my father and followed him down the hill to where the wounded were waiting for me.

It took many days to clear the battlefield and prepare the troops to travel back to Cair Paravel. By the time we were ready to make the journey, Edmund had still not spoken to me. I would catch him watching me often, but as soon as we caught eyes, he would turn away.

I couldn't stop myself from watching the dark king. He was very determined to get the troops back home, working harder than most at packing up carriages with weapons and tents and moving the wounded into other carriages. I often found myself admiring his strong arms and jaw line, which was more often than not clenched. I was getting frustrated with him ignoring me.

The rest of the Pevensie's had accepted my true identity, more curious about what all I had done than angry at having not known about me from the beginning. Lucy and Susan asked me the most questions about my past; wanting to know how many people I had helped. They never wanted to know about my deaths though. Just the good things I had done and the things I had seen.

Peter would ask me questions too, though more as a king would a subject rather than a friend to friend. It wasn't that he didn't still consider me a friend, but his worries over my well being made him distance himself from my past. No matter how curious he was over what I had been through, to think of me dying hurt him too much to approach the subject closely.

Aslan stayed with us as we prepared for travel. His presence increased the enthusiasm of the soldiers. My presence also seemed to create the same atmosphere. Most Narnian's had heard the legend of the light and were over joyed that it was more than just a legend. I shook more hands in that time than I had in my whole existence. The thought made me smile.

The dryads who had helped in the victory over the giants left before we were finished packing. They needed to return to their villages and let the kingdom know what had happened on the battlefield.

"All of Narnia will rejoice over your return, Your Highness," Merie said to me one evening.

We were standing at the top of the hill, looking over the edge at the troops as they packed up the carriages and prepared to leave. I turned and smiled at her, but didn't reply.

After the fourth day of preparing to leave and attending to the wounded, we were ready for the journey back to Cair Paravel. Over the next few days, our group slowly dwindled as soldiers broke off from the caravan to travel towards their home in a different direction. We reached the castle overlooking the sea after three days of travel and were greeted with shouts of joy and white flowers petals thrown over us.

There were two days of celebration after that. Grand parties and feasts and a ball dedicated to me. I wore an amazing white gown that Mrs. Beaver made for me upon the news of my true identity. Everyone bestowed gifts and love upon me. And as much attention and adoration that I received from the subjects of the kingdom, my heart ached deep inside my chest beside Edmund wouldn't even look at me anymore.

I found myself standing on the balcony outside of the ballroom one evening, staring out over the coast as the sunset. I wasn't sure why I was still at Cair Paravel after the defeat of the giants. I was no longer needed here, or at least, I felt that I was no longer needed. Aslan had left before the celebrations began, leaving with a glance that said he would call me when I was needed elsewhere.

Since then, I had been moving through the days feeling quite lost. I had never had much free time in any world with my memories in tact. I felt almost vulnerable at the thought that everyone in the kingdom knew who I was.

I sighed and leaned against the railing in front of me, peering over into the courtyard below. There were several Narnian citizens moving about, getting ready to close the castle courtyard gates when the sun finally set.

"Not thinking of jumping, are you?" a voice asked behind me.

I jumped in surprise before tensing.

"I've never committed suicide before," I replied tartly, not turning around to face the boy who had been avoiding me for so long.

I heard a sigh behind me and then several footsteps heading in my direction.

"Look, Ashlynn," he started.

I turned around quickly and leveled him with a glare. "I'm not sure I want to hear what you have to say, Edmund."

His face is soft as he watched me, but it doesn't calm down my anger.

"We should be beyond this pettiness by now," I continued. "I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that I've spent the past few months without my memories of you. But I'm not sorry for who I am and for what I do and for what I will have to do sometime in the future."

Edmund shook his head. "I don't want you to be. I'm just…struggling with the thought that I'll keep on losing you forever and I can't do anything about it. Even now that you're here with me, I can't have you. I can't keep you. I can't stand the thought of how much pain you've been through and how much you're always going to be put through. It hurts me. It hurts me more than anything has ever hurt me. More than getting stabbed by the White Witch, more than losing you the first time, more than getting you back only for you not to remember me. This hurts more than anything."

I grabbed his hand as it rested against his thigh, taking a moment to separate his fingers and stare at them. I looked up and caught his eyes, which were soft and loving as he watched me.

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off.

"Just stay with me," he begged. "Please. Just stay here. With me."

I looked up at him, torn between my love for him and my duty. I shook my head and looked back at our hands.

"You know I don't have control over this," I said.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't leave me again. I can't take it. Just stay with me." My eyes followed his hand as he pulled my own hand to his heart, which beat rapidly beneath my fingers. "I need you."

I looked back up at him, my eyes watering. I breathed in sharply and nodded my head, exhaling shakily.

"Okay," I said. "I'll stay."

His smile was blinding and I didn't have time to overcome the feeling it stirred inside me before his lips were on mine.

He was very gentle, but insistent as our mouths moved together. He pushed me against the railing, his hips pressing into my and holding me in place, refusing to allow me any space to move. His tongue darted across my bottom lip and I automatically opened for him, allowing him to explore and dominate my mouth. He bit my bottom lip, tearing a whine out of my throat.

He chuckled against my lips, pulling away and looking me in the eye. "I love you, Ashlynn," he whispered.

I smiled back at him, dropping my eyes to his slightly swollen lips, before looking back up at his dark as night eyes. "I love you," I replied, pulling him back in for a kiss and praying that I could stay with this boy forever. I should have known better.

* * *

_Stay tuned for an Epilogue!_


End file.
